


Love Don't Cost A Thing

by RainDancer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Hooker!Levi, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Smut, ereri, side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 78,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainDancer/pseuds/RainDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the night with Levi, Eren finds himself unable to stay away no matter how hard he tries, despite having paid for the experience. However, the longer he spends with Levi the more he realises Levi's life isn't as straight forward as it seems and he soon finds himself falling hard for the short-tempered man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This rating for this story will change pretty quickly, there will be smut in upcoming chapters so it won't stay Teen for long just a warning now.
> 
> First attempt at SNK story so hope it's not completely awful, enjoy :)
> 
> Un-beta so if there are any mistakes feel free to let me know!

Eren had a fake smile plastered on his face as he listened to Jean droning on after a few too many drinks. The smile had been in place for what felt like hours now, how he’d ended up squashed up next to Jean on his own birthday was beyond him. He didn’t even like the guy and if he hadn’t somehow wormed his way into Marco’s heart he would never had invited him.

Blocking out Jean’s obnoxious, Eren did a quick scan of his friends, feeling a slight pang of jealousy as he watched them all. To his right were Jean and Marco, the freckly boy leaning against the other, looking up at him with a look of absolute adoration despite the shit no doubt spewing from Jean’s lips.

Next to them was Connie involving himself in whatever conversation Marco and Jean were having whilst a drunk Sasha nuzzled his shoulder, complaining she was hungry. He tried his hardest to ignore her but when it came to food she was persistent.

Next to Sasha was Armin who was laughing while he tried to steal his drink back from Annie, who was not outwardly laughing there was definitely a glint of a smile on her lips that she only seemed to get around Armin. His best friend could deny it all he wanted but Eren was sure that there was more than just platonic friendship between the two of them if the amount of mornings he’d seen Annie sneaking out his room was anything to go by.

Sat next to Annie was an extremely drunk Ymir who was getting a little handsy with a poor Krista, who, even after all this time, still blushed at every comment whispered in her ear. Ymir most likely explaining in excruciating detail everything she had in store for later Eren was sure, he’d unfortunately been sat next to her once when she’d been too drunk for the courtesy of whispering.

On Eren’s other side sat Mikasa who, much like Eren, didn’t actually have another half but she had her fair share of admirers. She was currently texting on her phone and if the glint in her eyes was anything to go by it was someone who’d peaked her interest.

Then there was Eren, celebrating his 20th birthday with absolutely nothing to show for it. When he was younger he thought at 20 he’d have his whole life worked out by now, working towards an impressive career with a supportive man by his side the whole time that may not be serious yet but was quickly on his way to becoming so. Instead, he was working his way through a degree in Sport, the only subject he wasn’t a complete failure at, with no idea how he was going to morph that into a career, living in a shitty, run down student house with Armin, Sasha, Marco and Krista that was far too small for the all their partners and a painfully single Eren.

“Are you even listening to what I was saying Jaeger?” Jean asked, bringing Eren back into the world around him.

“No.” He shrugged, taking a large gulp of his drink to get him through this conversation with Jean.

“I said no man should ever enter his 20s a virgin.” He informed him, Eren narrowing his eyes at the comment.

It wasn’t a point he enjoyed sharing but yes, Eren was still a virgin, yes, beyond a few drunk kisses Eren had never been intimate with anyone in his 20 years of living and yes, it was a fact that Jean had found out during a game of I Have Never last year.

“Seriously?” Connie asked, almost choking on his drink at the confession. “We gotta get you laid birthday boy.”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Eren said through gritted teeth.

It wasn’t as if Eren didn’t try to get with people but it turned out, even drunk, he was shy and awkward until he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind and scared away any potential mates.

“Come on, after 20 years without sex you must be gagging for it.” Connie eloquently said.

“If you don’t get me food in the next five minutes you won’t be having sex for 20 years!” Sasha growled, finally lifting her head off his shoulder.

“Please, Sash, you’d cave far quicker than I ever would.” He scoffed.

Eren, who had the misfortune to share a rather thin wall with Sasha, could confirm that she would definitely crack first. She was ridiculously loud and she was a beggar, if Connie was holding out on her he imagined she’d be even worse.

“Get me some food!” Sasha shouted, unable to disprove Connie’s statement.

“Alright, fine! Fine!” Connie said, pushing himself out his seat.

“Yes!” She exclaimed, jumping up as well and latching onto his hand.

“We’ll be back in a minute, got to get this one some chips.” Connie called back to the table as Sasha practically pulled him out the bar.

Eren watched them leave with a slightly heavy heart, once they were gone the focus would surely be back on him and his lack of a sex life.

“So, Jaeger, any of these boys catch your eye?” Jean asked, gesturing to the slim pickings of drunk university students in the bar.

“Leave him alone Jean.” Marco lightly scolded his boyfriend. “Sex is not about giving it away to the first drunk idiot you can, it’s about love.”

“With the right person, yeah, but sometimes it’s just about getting some.” Jean said, shooting a wink in Eren’s direction, Marco rolling his eyes at the comment. “And with my help I’ll get you laid, think of it as a birthday present.”

“You can’t force sex on someone as a gift.” Marco said, smacking him on the chest.

“Sure I can, I’ll teach you some of my moves.” Jean offered.

“And then what? Six months later I’ll finally get some, huh?” Eren asked, raising an eyebrow, knowing how long Marco had made him wait was still a sore point with Jean.

They’d all watched for weeks on end as the pair had danced around each other, Jean trying various different ways to get the boy into bed while Marco teased him with just enough to keep him around but not enough to satisfy his needs. And only when Marco felt that he and Jean were truly serious he’d given himself to the other boy, and much to Eren’s annoyance and slight surprise Jean continued to stick around, over a year into the relationship and they were still completely smitten.

“As I’d said earlier sometimes it’s about love, and that’s exactly what it was with Marco.” He said, Marco blushing at the compliment before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss, that Jean was quick to deepen, not that the other boy was complaining if the little moan was anything to go by.

“He’s got a point you know?” Ymir shouted, finally pulling her focus away from Krista.

“Jean? You sure?” Eren asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, can’t stay a pure little virgin forever you know.” She boomed, Eren wincing slightly at the volume, glad that the bar was too busy for anyone else to hear.

“Ignore her Eren.” Krista told him, dismissing her girlfriend with a wave of the hand. “There’s nothing wrong with waiting for the right guy.”

“Not when you’re a 16 year old little girl waiting for your Mr Right but at 20 you come to realise that dream won’t necessarily become a reality.” Ymir continued her drunk ramblings, despite Krista’s best attempts to silence her.

“Eren does not need to have sex to define him.” Mikasa chimed in, eyes never leaving her phone. “Whether he has sex tonight or three years from now he will still be Eren and he’s perfect the way he is.”

When she’d finished her little speech she offered Eren a quick ruffle of his hair with an affectionate smile. He rolled his eyes slightly, even when he no longer lived at home his sister still managed to baby him.

“My sex life is exactly that. MY sex life, what I choose to do with it is entirely down to me.” He stubbornly told everyone, hoping to put an end to the conversation.

“You really should wait Eren.” Armin put in having got his drink back, Eren groaning at another person thinking they knew what was best for him. “If it’s with someone special then it’s worth waiting all that time to find them.”

Armin blushed profusely at his own comments and Annie averted her eyes with a small smile, Eren was almost 100% sure there was something between them. Everyone was at it except him it seemed.

“I am going to get us some shots.” Eren announced, standing up from the table. “And as the birthday boy I’m banning the subject of sex when I return.”

“Wait up Eren.” Marco called after him, taking a breather from Jean. “I’ll come with.”

The pair stumbled towards the bar, not releasing how much alcohol they’d consumed until they tried to stand. Once there, they both used the wooden top as support, slouching across the bar hoping to get some attention.

“I’ll get these.” Marco said as he managed to flag down a member of the bar staff. “As it’s your birthday and all.”

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped it open, Eren’s hazy eyes noticing straight away a picture of a small, chubby child alongside his cards

“Who’s this?” Eren asked, making a blind grab for the wallet and missing.

“It’s Jean.” Marco laughed, lovingly rubbing his thumb against the picture. “Snagged it when I went to visit his family.”

Eren continued to stare at the picture in the wallet while Marco placed his order, how did Jean, one of the most annoying people on the planet, manage to get himself an angel like Marco to make home visits while he couldn’t even get a man to commit to dinner.

“I want somebody.” Eren whined once Marco had finished talking, leaning pathetically on his shoulder. “I wish I had someone to keep hideous baby photos of.”

“He’s not hideous, he’s adorable.” He said, nudging him slightly.

“Either way I’m sick of being alone.” He continued to moan, wanting some sympathy.

“Oh Eren.” Marco shook his head, slipping an arm around his shoulders. “You’ll find someone.”

“When?”

“I don’t know, nobody can ever know. Love comes from the most unlikely of places.” Marco gave him a quick squeeze before slipping his wallet back into his pocket, grabbing the tray of drinks and slowly making his way back to the table, trying not to spill a precious drop.

...

Eren felt his body heating up as he danced in the dark, sweaty club they’d moved the party to. The drink he’d had earlier were wearing off and he was starting to lose his buzz but as he felt the beat pulsing inside his rib cage he found that he didn’t care.

He danced with Sasha and Marco, Jean and Connie long since disappeared once they’d entered the club, so least his crippling loneliness wasn’t completely ruining his fun.

Ymir and Krista had also done a disappearing act, but that was before they’d even made it to the club. Most likely because Krista didn’t want her girlfriend to drink anymore and Ymir felt there was more fun to have at home than in a club.

Armin and Annie were still dancing close by but they’d taken to grinding their hips together while staring deep into each other’s eyes rather than involving themselves with the rest of the group. Apparently with all the amounts of alcohol the pair had consumed the charade that they were just friends was no longer needed. Especially when Annie pulled Armin’s head down in a kiss, a large wolf whistle coming from Sasha at the act.

Mikasa was on the other side of the dance floor letting some smarmy guy stroke and grab any part of her body while they danced. Apparently it was all for a night of free drinks but the guy was certainly expecting more out of the arrangement.

“Get in there Armin!” Connie shouted, announcing his arrival to the group.

Not wanting to be outdone, Connie slung his arm around Sasha’s neck and swooped down for a kiss.

“So suave.” Marco joked, rolling his eyes.

“Hey Eren.” Connie pulled back slightly breathless. “Jean’s waiting outside, he wants to talk to you.”

“Okay.” Eren said, slightly confused, shooting Marco a look who just shrugged in response indicating he had no idea what was happening.

He pushed his way through the crowds on the dance floor and slowly made his way outside, wondering what Jean could possibly want from him.

Once in the smoking area he did a quick scan to see Jean stood at the far end, casually leaning against a table as he spun what appeared to be credit card in his fingers.

“Alright, what’s so important we need to have a secret meeting?” Eren asked, coming to a standstill next to Jean.

Instead of answering Jean slipped the card into Eren’s hand, which, on closer inspection, was actually a room key for the cheap hotel down the road.

“Thank you?” Eren questioned.

“I know you said to drop it but I was serious about getting you laid tonight.” Jean explained.

Eren glanced down at the card and then back up at the other boy, eye widening as he realised the implications of Jean’s words.

“Thanks but you’re not really my type.” He said, trying to return the card. “And you know, you’re dating one of my best friends.”

“Are you serious? Do you really think I’d fuck up everything I’ve got with Marco just so could pop your cherry?” Jean asked, slight disgust in his voice from the thought.

“Then why are you giving this to me?” He questioned, retreating his hand when he realised Jean would not be taking the card off him anytime soon.

“Because, at exactly two am, a gentleman will be walking up to the front desk of that hotel and asking for the other room key. Once he has the key he will go upstairs to wait for you to do with him what you will.” He smirked, clearly proud of the plan he’d put into place.

“What?” Eren screeched, his mouth practically dropping.

“Don’t worry about it, think of it as present from Connie and I. We’ve taken care of all costs so all you have to do is enjoy yourself.” Jean winked, slapping him slightly too hard on the back.

“I can’t have sex with a hooker.” He hissed, nervously glancing around in case anyone overheard them, but they all seemed to be oblivious.

“Why the hell not? You think we got you some cheap piece of shit from a street corner?” Jean shouted, drawing in more focus than Eren would have liked. “The amount we paid for this guy he better be the best or else I will be pissed.”

“What about Mikasa? She’s crashing at mine for the weekend I can’t just disappear to some hotel for the night.” He complained, looking for any excuse to get out of this.

“It’ll be fine. You’ll go at two to meet this guy, play around for an hour or two depends how long you can go before you get tired out, I’m leaning more towards less than an hour, and then be home by half four. I’ll make sure everyone stays until closing and nobody will be any wiser, just think you couldn’t hack it and turned in early.” He explained, obviously he’d put a lot of thought into tonight.

“I guess, but…” Eren had further protests but Jean soon cut him off.

“We done here? I want to get back to Marco.” He said, crossing his arms in annoyance that his present hadn’t been as excitedly accepted as he’d have hoped.

“Sure, we’re done.” Eren shrugged, following after Jean as he made his way back inside and towards the others.

He knew there was no point in continuing to fight this, Jean was as stubborn as a mule and he wasn’t about to have his mind changed by the likes of Eren. He supposed he’d just have to pretend he’d forgotten, despite the card key burning a hole pocket.

Mostly, he was quite disgusted with the idea of giving himself to a stranger that, at the end of the day, was only interested in a pay check but a small spark inside of him found it exciting, the thought that someone would be waiting for him, wanting him. Even if it was an act, at this moment in time, it was the best he would get.

…

At exactly two Connie loudly asked Eren to get him a drink from the bar before winking and not so subtly nodding his head towards the exit. He decided to do as he was told and left the club, Jean and Connie would just keep pushing if he didn’t. But he had no intention of heading for the hotel, he planned to head home and pretend there wasn’t a hooker waiting for him.

As he walked down the dark streets Eren cast a quick glance towards the hotel, feeling slightly guilty that the poor guy would have to wait for a few hours for Eren, not realising he didn’t plan on showing up.

Almost on their own accord his feet began walking towards the hotel, he’d just go in and explain the situation and send the man on his way. He could keep the money even if he didn’t perform any services, he felt he owed him that much for wasting his time.

He walked into the deserted hotel lobby, feeling the receptionist's gaze on him as she looked up from her newspaper at the presence of another, a slight scowl on her face from having to work the graveyard shift.

“Can I help you?” She asked, in a voice that implied she’d really rather not help.

“No, I’m fine. I already have a room.” He explained, pulling the card out and waving it. “I’m Eren Jaeger, that’s the name on the booking. Probably, I’m pretty sure it is.” He rambled, wishing he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

“Of course, Mr Jaeger.” She smiled, a knowing spark in her eyes. “You enjoy your night.”

“Thanks, I will.” He nodded, scuttling across the hotel lobby and into the lift as quick as he could, trying to hide his blush that was quickly spreading across his cheeks.

Once inside the safety of the four metal walls Eren allowed a large sigh to escape from his lips, burying his head deep in his hands. Clearly the man had arrived, asked for the key and was waiting upstairs for him. Was it obvious that Eren was about to spend the night with paid company? Was he so out his league that she’d never believe he was with him out of choice? Or did she just think they were secret lovers who had to plan their affair around strange time tables?

He slightly hoped she thought that latter, it was slightly less embarrassing on his part.

His heart leapt as the doors flew open, indicating he’d arrived on his floor. His body trembled as he made his way down the corridor, freezing at the sight of his door, sweating at the thought of what was waiting on the other side.

He’d make it quick, save any awkwardness, just explain to him there’d been a mistake and send him on his way. It couldn’t be that hard, could it?

Eren inserted the card with shaking hands, watching as the light flicked to green before slowly pulling the handle down and walking inside.

Once he saw the other man he felt the air knocked out of his lungs, he was mindlessly texting as he lay across the double bed in the middle of the room so had yet to notice the arrival. However, Eren, couldn’t stop noticing him.

He wore tight black jeans, that did nothing to conceal how well-endowed he was, and a bright, white shirt that hugged each and every muscle on his chest and upper arms, and there were a lot of them. His dark hair was a perfect contrast to his pale skin, matching the dark eyelashes that made his eyes pop, they managed to look beautiful despite their murky grey colour. His features were sharp, on some it would look harsh and unappealing but it worked for him and make him even more attractive.

The man sighed softly before placing the phone on the bedside table, his perfect eyebrow arching when he noticed the nervous boy stood in the doorway.

“Hello.” Eren squeaked, cursing his voice for choosing now to revert back to its pre-pubescent days.

“Hi.” He smiled, lifting himself up so he knelt on the bed, body turned to face Eren still in the doorway. “I’m Rivaille. You must be Eren.”

Eren felt his mouth turn dry as the sultry voice reached his ears, only being able to offer a nod in response. Unable to believe the situation he’d got himself into and unable to believe that this gorgeous man was here for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta

Eren stood in a daze at the door, his feet seemed glued to the spot as he brought trembling hands up to scratch the back of his neck.

_No man should ever enter his 20s a virgin._

He heard Connie's voice ringing out in his mind, subconsciously giving him a push towards the bed in the middle of the room.

_Sex is not about giving it away to the first idiot you can, it's about love._

Marco's voice scolded him, roughly pulling him back from the bed and stopping him from doing something he could potentially regret.

_Can't stay a pure little virgin forever you know._

Ymir's teasing voice boomed in his mind, causing Eren to wince slightly at the mocking from earlier.

_You really should wait Eren. If it's with someone special then it's worth waiting all that time to find them._

Armin's soft voice came into his mind, almost forcing him to back out the room and to the safety of his own bed.

_My sex life is exactly that. MY sex life, what I choose to do with it is entirely down to me._

His own voice gently reminded him and he knew it was right, at the end of the day it was entirely his decision. If he went through with his or not it was up to him, not what his friends thought would be best for him.

"Are you just to stand there staring all day or are you going to join me on the bed?" The other man in the room spoke up, the confusion in his eyes betraying his casual voice, probably not used to people having an internal argument in the doorway.

"I don't know." Eren mumbled, despite everything he'd yet to move an inch either way.

"Playing hard to get are we?" Rivaille asked with a smirk. "I like that."

He pushed himself off the bed and stood tall, letting his eyes rake up and down the other man's body, the smirk never leaving his face. As he stalked towards him, Eren noticed he was shorter than him, by a couple of inches. He'd never really considered the height of his potential lovers but as he watched him he found he liked them on the shorter side. Rivaille looked vulnerable, small enough that Eren could wrap him up in his arms and keep him safe but the glint in his eyes told him that he could be dangerous, not needing to be protected.

"Come on gorgeous, don't keep me waiting." Rivaille said, coming to a standstill in front of Eren, holding his hand out slightly for him to take.

Eren realised now was decision time, fight or flight. Would he take his hand or would he explain the mix up?

"You see… I… If we… I could…" Eren stuttered through various attempts at sentences, each one dying as his mind changed.

"Nervous?" He asked, flashing a caring smile but Eren couldn't be sure if it was real or one he'd perfected on the job.

"A little." He admitted, his cheeks flushing slightly as he let his gaze drop to the floor.

Without waiting for him to move Rivaille tightly gripped his hand, a spark shot through Eren's whole body at the simple contact. His body buzzed with excitement, with anticipation. From that simple touch he knew that he was gone.

"Let me help you relax a little bit." Rivaille said, pulling slightly on his hand and leading them both towards.

Eren sat down heavily, the mattress dipping around his weight. He stared up at Rivaille with wide eyes, unsure what was going to happen next. The other man climbed onto the bed and crawled around until he was sat behind him.

Eren sighed as he felt Rivaille's hands on his shoulders, gently massaging the tension away from his muscles. He worked his fingers down his back, caressing his muscles with practiced ease. As his hands travelled lower he slipped them under his shirt, earning a gasp from Eren as he felt his hot fingers dancing across his bare back.

"Feeling better?" He whispered, leaning closer and wrapping his arms around his middle so that his hands gently stroked his stomach.

Eren found himself subconsciously leaning back into the warmth behind him, basking in the feeling of closeness he was getting from this complete stranger.

"Yes, much better." He moaned in response as Rivaille began to nibble on his ear.

"So, what do you want me to do?" He purred, trailing kisses down his neck.

"What do I want?" Eren asked, his mind going blank to any possibilities. All those hours he'd spent watching porn and now no ideas were coming to him.

"Mhmm." He hummed, pulling back from his neck and spinning his body around Eren's until he was straddling his lap. "I'm here for your absolute pleasure."

He punctuated each word with a roll of his hips, mercilessly grinding against Eren, sending desire shooting through his body from the delicious friction.

In a sudden bout of confidence he brought his lips to Rivaille's, needing to feel the other man everywhere to ensure this moment was real. Shortly he felt a tongue brushing against his lips, Rivaille taking their kiss to the next level. Hesitantly, Eren let his lips open allowing the muscle to slip inside his mouth, he felt the tongue curling around his own, encouraging life and action into it. He tried to respond eagerly but he knew his lack of experience would show, he lacked finesse, he lacked technique.

But it appeared Rivaille didn't care, he groaned loudly as their tongues danced, his fingers slipping into Eren's hair and gripping tightly.

Eren felt as if every part of his body was on fire, excitement coursed through his veins. It was finally happening for him. He was going to lose his virginity tonight, and to an absolutely perfect man.

Rivaille pulled back from the kiss breathlessly, a thin string of salvia connecting their lips. Eren cringed slightly as it broke and rested on his own chin, clearly he'd been far too eager with his kisses.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked again, pressing down hard on the bulge now growing in Eren's trousers.

"This." He breathlessly replied, letting his head drop back in pleasure. "This is good."

"Surely you don't want to cum in your pants." Rivaille laughed, leaning towards Eren's ear to whisper. "Not when you can cum in my mouth."

Eren's head shot up again, eyes wide at the statement. Rivaille stilled his hips, head tilted to the side innocently as he waited for his question to be answered. His face completely calm, as if he hadn't just offered to suck Eren's cock.

"Yeah, let's do that." Eren exclaimed, berating how excited he sounded.

"I love a man who knows what he wants." Rivaille winked, lightly pressing their lips together before slipping off his lap and onto the floor.

Eren tried his hardest to calm his breath as he watched Rivaille make quick work of his belt buckle but he couldn't seem to control himself. His body shook with anticipation, and just a hint of nerves.

He felt Rivaille tugging lightly on his trousers so he dutifully lifted his hips, allowing the other man to strip him to his boxers. Rivaille leant in close and pressed soft kisses to the bulge, Eren shifting awkwardly on the bed, wishing he could remove the barrier between them to create skin on skin contact he so sorely desired.

"Eager, aren't we?" Rivaille asked, teasing the poor guy further by running his tongue down the material of his boxers.

Eren groaned at the sensation, relief flooding through his body when he felt the familiar tug at his boxers.

"Quite the titan you've got here." Rivaille complimented once his arousal was free.

"Thanks." He blushed, not being able to look down as Rivaille admired his cock.

Eren wasn't aware that he was larger than the average but then again it was the other man's job to make him feel special, he wasn't sure how much he could believe of what he was saying.

Suddenly, his mind went blank as he was engulfed in a wet, warm cavern. Rivaille sucking on the head while his tongue lapped at the slit, which Eren didn't doubt was leaking with pre cum.

Still sucking, he began to move down the shaft, slowly taking more of Eren in until his nose was buried deep in the hair at the base and the head hit the back of his throat. Rivaille hummed in appreciation at the dick filling his mouth, the vibration ricocheting through Eren causing a large moan to escape him.

Rivaille began rocking his head back and forth, letting the cock slip from his lips with a wet pop before quickly taking it all the way back inside until Eren nudged the back of his throat, as if a gag reflex was something the man simply didn't possess. Eren stared down as the man worked in amazement, he felt like this whole moment was happening in slow motion just for him to appreciate it.

He watched as pale cheeks hollowed as the head slipped inside, only to be pushed out slightly as more of the shaft entered. He watched as grey eyes flickered shut with each low hum as his dick was fully sheathed. He watched as soft lips were licked in lust just before the whole act was repeated, each time the pleasure getting more intense for Eren.

This time when Rivaille pulled back he didn't start again, instead he wrapped his hand around the length, gently guiding the head to trace his lips.

"Tell me what you like." He whispered against the sensitive skin, looking up at Eren through thick eyelashes. The other man stared back with pupils blown wide with lust.

"What you're doing is great." He nervously replied, having no previous experiences to tell him any preferences.

"Give me specifics." Rivaille said, sucking lightly on the head before it slide slowly from his lips. "I just want to make tonight amazing for you babe."

"I'm not sure." He mumbled quietly, wishing Rivaille would quit his questioning and take control like he'd done earlier.

"Just tell me what drives you crazy." He purred, gently stroking the shaft in his hands.

"Ah… Well you see… The thing is…" Eren trailed off with a gasp, was he really about to admit to a hooker that he wasn't sexually active?

"The thing is, what?" He asked, reducing the speed he pumping until it was agonisingly slow. Eren having to force his body still to stop from thrusting up into the fist.

"I've never done… uh… something like this before." He whispered, as if anyone else could hear his embarrassing confession.

"Not many people have." Rivaille shrugged slightly.

"No, I mean ever… ah… I'm a virgin." He admitted, the other man's hand freezing at the words.

"That explains the hired help." Rivaille muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "Why you boys think the world will suddenly make sense once you've had a dick up your ass is totally beyond me."

"Sorry." Eren apologised with a bite of his lips, hoping he hadn't gone down too much in Rivaille's mind for being a pathetic little virgin.

"Nothing to apologise for hun." He said, his tongue nipping out to lick the sensitive skin under the head. "I love me some fresh meat."

With a quick wink Rivaille went back to work, taking Eren's cock deep inside his mouth and letting him go with a pop. Rapidly increasing the speed at which he moved, bringing Eren hurtling towards his own orgasm.

"Rivaille… I'm going to cum." His broken voice warned.

Rivaille pulled back and sucked the head while he tongued at the slit until Eren could no longer control himself and his hips bucked into the other man's mouth, his hot release coating his tongue. Rivaille continued to suck until the last drop before grabbing for the cup on the bedside table and spitting out the white substance.

Eren watched in confusion as he stood tall, placed the cup back on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry sweetie but I don't swallow. It's policy." Rivaille explained before walking across the room and into the bathroom.

Eren fell back on the bed with a sigh, his breathing quick and shallow as he came down from his high. He let his eyes close as he tried to regain control of his body, his heartbeat ringing loudly in his ears.

After some time he felt he bed sag with another's weight, indicating Rivaille had returned.

"You can't be done already." He said, leaning down to press kisses to Eren's neck and collarbone that was visible from the neckline of his shirt. "I was hoping I'd get to ride you."

Eren's eyes shot open at Rivaille's comment, the fatigue suddenly gone from his bones and replaced with pure lust. He swung his body around on the bed so that his feet no longer rested on the floor, forcing the other man to pull back from his neck.

Once he took in Rivaille's appearance he noted that he'd disposed of his clothes while in the bathroom, leaving him in just his boxers as he knelt on the bed.

"What if I'd wanted to undress you?" Eren whined, sitting up on the bed, truth be told he had been looking forward to that. Slowly unwrapping Rivaille like the special birthday present he was.

"You can take off my boxers. After all that's the best part." He whispered in his ear, letting his tongue trail around the shell.

"Okay." Eren groaned, letting Rivaille direct him once again.

Rivaille smirked at the submissive boy before pulling his shirt over his head and gently pressing his shoulder until he was lying back on the bed again.

"But first, let's get you cleaned up." He said.

He reached for the flannel on the bed next to him that was currently leaving a wet patch on the bed spread. Eren sighed as the warmth surrounded his cock, Rivaille wiping away any sperm still left that he hadn't already licked up. At the contact Eren soon found himself turning hard again, wanting to push Rivaille's hand away but was too embarrassed to admit it would be in fear of cuming again prematurely.

"There, all done." Rivaille murmured softly.

He threw the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom before lying down flat on the bed, Eren propped himself up onto his elbows to look the other man.

"Please undress me Eren, I'll go insane if I'm not freed soon." He whimpered, looking into Eren's eyes as he pleaded.

Eren felt his heart skip a beat at the sounds of Rivaille's begging, never in his whole life had he seen something so seductive, never in his whole life had he ever wanted a man more. Eagerly, he clambered over to Rivaille to relieve him, his eyes widened as he noticed his cock straining against the material, Eren himself being the cause for such a reaction.

He leant over the other man and committed this moment to his memory, the way Rivaille's dark hair framed his face, contrasting the white sheet below, the his chest rose and fell with his breath, the way he bit his lip in anticipation, the way his boxers looked ready to split with his lust.

Slowly, he brought his hands to the waist of the boxers and pulled them down his legs, licking his lips as he watched Rivaille's cock spring free and rest on his stomach.

"Much better." He sighed, pushing himself up and into Eren's lap.

He gently rocked his hips as he kissed Eren, firmly pushing him until his back hit the soft mattress again. Once he was flat Rivaille climbed off of him, grabbing the condom he'd also placed on the bed and carelessly tore the foil with his teeth. Eren swallowed thickly as he watched the other man, his whole body overcome with desire.

"What about you?" Eren asked nervously as he watched him roll the condom over his hard cock, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to prep someone.

"I sorted myself out in the bathroom." He smirked, swinging one of his legs over Eren so he hovered above him. "Didn't want to waste any time that could be spent on top of you big boy."

Rivaille took hold of the now protected dick and lined it up with his entrance, taking a deep breath before he slowly lowered himself onto the member.

"Oh god!" Eren groaned as he felt the heat swallowing him.

"Hnn." Rivaille grunted once he was fully seated on Eren, his cock buried deep in his ass.

"You feel amazing." Eren whispered, blushing slightly.

"You too stud." He responded.

Rivaille pressed himself up on his knees and quickly back down, both men moaning from the friction created from the movement. He continued pulsing, angling his body to find his sweet spot, just because it was his job didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself too, while Eren lay back and watched him again.

Eren found himself mesmerised as the other man's mouth hung open slightly, small gasps and moans escaping, almost drowned out by the bed springs underneath.

Suddenly, Eren flipped over the pair, pulling Rivaille's legs to rest on his shoulders before pounding into the other man, his confidence growing with each thrust, with each moan, with each nail that dug into his back.

"Jesus, Eren!" Rivaille cried out as he found that spot that shot pleasure through his every pore.

Eren continued to hit the bundle of nerves with every thrust until Rivaille was practically begging for release. He reached out and took Rivaille's cock in his own hand, trying to time his strokes to his thrusts. Rivaille's eyes widened slightly at the contact, far more used to men who only cared about their own release and never his.

He didn't have much time to think about the perfectly unselfish man above him before he was cuming hard across his own chest, a loud cry emitting from his body as he did.

Watching Rivaille in the throes of passion pushed Eren over the edge, shortly following the other with his orgasm. Once the walls around him had finished massaging out the last of his release Eren fell forward, a sticky, sweaty mess trying to catch his breath on top of another.

The moment was short lived before Rivaille was gently pushing him off, both moaning slightly as the last of their contact was broken when Eren slipped out between his cheeks. He walked towards the bathroom again, quickly returning with another wet flannel.

As he walked towards the bed Rivaille cleaned his own chest, getting rid of any evidence of his own ecstasy. Once back on the bed he quickly removed the condom, tied the end and threw it in the bin at the end of the bed, before gently cleaning Eren too.

"Right gorgeous, you've got about 10 minutes left." He said, glancing towards the clock on the wall. "What can I do for you?"

"Anything?" Eren asked, biting his lip slightly in nerves.

"Anything." He confirmed, once again throwing the flannel off in a random direction.

"Can we spoon?" He questioned, eyes gazing at a spot on the wall rather than the man knelt next to him.

"Really?" Eren nodded shortly at the question. "Sure, why not? You want to be big spoon or little spoon?"

"Big spoon." He smiled, turning onto his side.

With a sigh, Rivaille lay down, lightly pressing his back into Eren who quickly wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him even closer.

Eren let his eyes close and pictured a world where this was real, a world where, after 10 minutes, Rivaille wouldn't run away and disappear from his life forever, a world where he could hold him close whenever he wanted, whenever he needed.

"How was I?" Eren asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Amazing." He gushed.

"You say that to everyone don't you?" Rivaille laughed loudly at the question.

"You'll never know. Alright, times up lover boy." He said, gently tapping the hands still clasped tightly around his stomach.

Reluctantly Eren released him, lying on the bed in a sudden cloud of sadness as he watched the other man dress and straighten out his appearance, looking as perfect as he had done as when Eren had first seen him.

"Give me a call if you fancy another round." Rivaille winked, slipping his card onto the pillow next to Eren before grabbing his phone and swiftly exiting.

He never said goodbye and he never looked back.

After lying cold and naked on the bed for a while Eren decided it was time he too moved, return to his real life. He got himself dressed and tidied up the room, returned the flannels to their rightful place, washed out the cum filled cup and remade the bed.

He effectively removed any evidence of what had occurred previously in this room and he knew as soon as he walked out the room he'd have to act the same.

…

Once on the street Levi looked at his phone and sighed in relief when he noticed there were no missed calls or missed texts. He pulled his jacket around his body and crossed his arms over his chest to protect him from the cold as he walked to his next appointment.

As he journeyed he felt his phone vibrating in his hand, glancing down to see a familiar name flashing across the screen. Pressing answer he quickly brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hey beautiful." He said, wincing slightly at the loud, excitable response he received. "No perfect timing I'm just on my break."

He leant against a building's wall as he listened to the rambling coming down his phone.

"Yeah, I'll be home normal time." He agreed with the person on the other end, hoping to wrap the conversation up but he knew he'd never hang up on her.

"You want me to grab you some popcorn on my way home? Sweetie, I expect you to be in bed by the time I'm back… You're going to wait up for me are you?" He laughed, running his fingers through his hair as they talked.

"Well, I'm not sure any shops will be open when I finish, so don't get your hopes up." He informed her, sighing slightly as the voice on his phone turned sad, whining slightly.

"Listen, I've got to get back to work but I'll see what I can do about the popcorn, okay?" He asked, smiling slightly at the enthusiastic response he received.

"Yeah, yeah. You too. Bye." He said, hanging up the phone and slipping it into his pocket.

Levi pushed himself off the wall and continued to walk down the dark streets, his eyes lighting up slightly as he saw a 24 hour convenience store down the road. He told himself he shouldn't go, he told himself that he'd be late for his next job, he told himself that she'd just have to live without popcorn but despite all that he still found his feet walking towards the shop.

No matter how many times he tried to stop himself he'd always do anything to put a smile on the girl's face, no matter how trivial it seemed to him it was always important to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that whole chapter was just sex :/ oops! But I swear it was vital for the story, sorta :p
> 
> It was so hard to not call him Levi during the part with Eren instead of Rivaille so if I did slip up please let me know so I can change it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Eren quietly opened the front door, relieved to see the corridor shrouded in darkness, indicating everyone had retired to their bedrooms after the night out. He gently pulled it shut, hoping to sneak in unnoticed.

He tiptoed past Armin’s room, but if the drunk giggles were anything to go by they wouldn’t hear him anyway. He ascended the stairs silently, making sure to avoid any steps that would creak under his weight.

He sighed in relief when his bedroom came into view, he just had to make it past Sasha’s door and he’d be home free.

Unfortunately, fate was not on his side, and as soon as he reached his door a shaved head poked out of Sasha’s room.

“How did it go?” Connie smirked, pulling the door shut after himself as he stepped into the hall.

“Fine.” Eren grumbled, hand itching to reach out for his door handle.

“You have sex for the first time and all you can say was it was fine?” He asked in surprise.

“Who said I had sex tonight?” He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’ve been missing for almost two hours, can’t tell me you were just enjoying your own company for that long.” Connie smirked, raising his eyebrows in quick succession.

“Alright, fine. I did.” Eren sighed, reluctantly sharing.

“Yeah you did my man!” He exclaimed, holding his hand up for a high five.

Eren groaned and slowly brought his hand up to Connie’s, satisfying the boy with a slap of skin.

“But you’ve got to keep this to yourself.” He said, closing his hand round the others as a warning.

“Sure, sure.” He nodded.

Eren released his hold on Connie’s hand, deciding he could probably trust him to keep his secret, after all he’d never told anybody about the time Eren had vomited in the neighbour’s flowerbed after a particularly heavy night. Even when said neighbour had come over the next morning shouting about lousy students ruining the neighbourhood Connie had kept completely quiet.

“So, was he worth the money?” Connie asked, a cheeky smile gracing his lips.

Eren gave him a withering look and opened his mouth to reprimand him when the door behind them both opened. Revealing a hazy, half naked Sasha who quickly stumbled into the hallway.

“Eren? What happened to you?” She asked, slipping an arm around Connie’s waist and leaning on his shoulder.

“Met some guys from my course, didn’t realise I’d been gone so long until I couldn’t find you lot.” Eren lied, Connie giving him a quick wink.

“Ah, so you ditched us.” Sasha said, pouting slightly.

“Didn’t mean to.” He offered, giving her his best charming smile.

“I guess it’s alright.” She smiled in return, detaching herself from Connie in favour of Eren. “Did you at least enjoy your night?”

“He definitely did.” Connie said smugly.

“Really?” She asked, her gaze flicking between the two boys.

“Yeah, it was pretty damn good.” Eren laughed.

“Then that’s all I need to hear birthday boy.” She told him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. She was always more affectionate after drink. “Come on Con, we’re going to bed.”

She walked towards her room and casually leant on her doorframe, waiting for Connie to come inside but he only turned towards her.

“In a minute. Need to catch up with Eren first.” He said, gesturing with his head for her to go back to bed.

“No Connie, now.” She whined, running her tongue along her lips and then proceeding to poke her cheek out with it.

“We’ll talk tomorrow mate.” Connie said, shooting a wink over his shoulder at Eren before pushing Sasha into her room, the girl giggling as her boyfriend kicked the door shut behind them.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief, he wanted nothing more to crawl into bed and pass out from exhaustion. He pushed forward into his room and the moment of tranquillity was quickly burst when he noticed a mop of black hair sticking out from under his covers.

Mikasa. How could he have forgotten about her? She was bound to be full of questions if she heard him sneaking in this late.

As quietly as humanly possible he let himself fall to the foldaway mattress spread out on his floor, which he had gentlemanly offered to take so his sister would have the luxury of a bed.

“Eren?” Mikasa whispered into the darkness, the rustle of sheets indicating she was pushing herself up in the bed.

“Yeah?” He asked, heart racing at the unexpected voice.

“Where’ve you been?” She questioned, crawling to the end of the bed so she could lean over him in the floor.

“Found some guys from uni, spent all night with them upstairs rather than in the main room where you lot were.” He explained, thankful for the black as his sister wouldn’t notice his red ears as he lied.

“You could have at least told me.” She moaned, giving him a quick glare through the darkness.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be gone so long.” He apologised, feeling guilty for leaving her with a group of people she’d know for just over a day.

“It’s fine I guess.” She huffed. “Armin at least remembered me and came to find me when they were leaving.”

“Sorry.”

“Yeah you said.” Mikasa said, crawling back so she was lying down once again. “Now, let me get some sleep before your snoring keeps me up all night.”

“I don’t snore.” He grumbled.

“Sure you don’t.” She laughed. “Night Eren.”

“Yeah, night.” He replied automatically.

The pair fell into silence and Eren took a deep breath before finally letting his eyes close, images of Rivaille flashing across his mind, leaving him with a wide smile.

…

Eren leant against the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee while staring hard at the card Rivaille had given him last night. He really should throw it away as he had no intentions of calling the man again. It was a one-time thing, a special birthday treat that would never be repeated. But as his gaze flickered between the bin and the card he couldn’t bring himself to move.

He flipped the card around in his fingers, as if that would somehow help make his mind up, he groaned quietly to himself. He knew he wanted to see Rivaille again, he practically craved his touch so bad he was sure he was going to explode, but more than anything he wanted to feelings to be mutual. However, he knew Rivaille would only ever be interested in the money, never in seeing Eren again.

The stairs creaked as someone made their way down, prompting Eren to quickly slip the card into his pocket before anyone caught him. He was sure he’d have more time on his own as everyone slept off their hangovers but clearly someone else was an early riser.

“Look who’s in the same clothes as last night.” A smug voice said.

Eren turned towards the door to see Jean stood there, wearing only a pair of boxers and a smirk.

“Morning.” Eren mumbled, taking a large gulp of his coffee, needing a healthy dose of caffeine to deal with Jean first thing in the morning.

“My mouth is dryer than Ghandi’s sandal.” Jean announced, pouring himself a glass of water and downing the contents in one. “So, have fun?”

“Oh yeah, great fun explaining to a hooker that my dick of a friend hired him without my knowledge and while I appreciated the inconvenience I was not interested.” He said, shooting Jean a look.

He refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that in truth Eren had had an amazing night, more than just fun, it was definitely a night he would be thinking about for many months to come. Jean laughed out loud at his comment, shaking his head as he did.

“Don’t bullshit me.” Jean said once he’d finally calmed down.

“I’m not.”

“Yeah you are. I know you got laid, I can see it in your smile.” He told him, gesturing to his face.

“I did not get laid.” Eren denied, trying to keep a straight face but the corners of his lips still quirked up.

“That, my friend, is the face of someone who got thoroughly fucked.” He chuckled.

“Whatever.” He muttered, walking over to the fridge to grab some leftover pizza he’d had in there.

“You’re welcome by the way.” Jean called as he exited the room.

Eren vaguely heard Jean talking to someone as he made his way back upstairs but he couldn’t bring himself to care, he was shoulder deep in the fridge hoping to find something greasy to quench his craving.

“Eren?” Marco called out announcing his arrival, the other boy jumping at the sound of the voice and bashing his head on a shelf above him.

“Hey.” He said, coming out of the fridge while rubbing his head.

“Can I talk to you?” He asked, rubbing the floor nervously with his feet.

“Sure, what’s up?” He questioned.

They both took a seat at the cheap table in the middle of the kitchen that could barely support the weight of a plate without creaking after Jean and Marco had got far too frisky one evening when they were supposed to be cooking. Completely embarrassed, Marco had offered to replace the table when his loan came in next term and for now they all survived eating off their laps.

“Well, it’s about last night.” Marco stated, leaning forward and blushing when the table moaned loudly at the added pressure.

“What about it?” He asked, trying hard to stifle the laugh threatening to escape his throat.

“Jean got very drunk last night.”

“What else is new?” Eren shrugged, honestly not caring what Jean had got up to while out of his mind.

Unless he’d done something to hurt Marco, he felt his fist clenching at the thought, he’d kill that shitty horse-face if he’d made Marco cry.

“And you know he tends to talk a lot when he’s drunk.” He said, biting his lip slightly. “Run his mouth a little bit.”

“And?” He probed, hoping this wasn’t going where he thought it was.

“When we got back here he started talking to me about you. And… Well he said… I’m not sure if I can believe it… But he was so insistent... Did you… Last night… Eren, where did you…” Marco sighed, struggling to find his words. “Did you have sex with a hooker?”

“What?” Armin exclaimed at Marco’s outburst, both boys turning to the sound of the voice unaware he’d even joined them in the kitchen.

“Oh, Armin. I didn’t realise you were there.” Marco blushed, offering Eren an apologetic smile.

“Did you disappear last night for a hooker?” Armin asked, walking over to the table.

“No, why would you think that?” Eren laughed nervously.

Although Armin was his best friend he didn’t want people knowing his slightly shameful secret. He may have told Connie but he was convinced his mind was still scrambled by his post-orgasmic bliss, he would have told a stranger on the bus if they’d asked.

“Well Jean told me he’d hired a man called Revel or something.” Marco explained, Eren forcing himself to resist the urge to correct him. “And you vanished for so long I just thought… I don’t want to assume anything Eren.”

“Alright, truth I did go to the hotel where he was waiting but only to send him away, then I came back and couldn’t find anyone.” Eren lied while scratching nervously at his ear, he had never been more relieved in his whole life that Mikasa had overslept.

“You should have text us or something, save you spending the night alone.” Marco said, a sad smile tugging at his cheeks.

“It’s fine, I met some guys from my course.” Eren shrugged, spouting out the same lies to each person who asked.

“Alright, least you weren’t alone.” He grinned, pushing himself up from the table. “I better head back to bed before Jean comes looking for me. He can be needy when he’s hungover.”

“Poor thing, hope I’m not too loud.” Eren smirked.

“Be nice.” Marco warned, knowing full well Eren wouldn’t be considerate of his boyfriend’s headache.

“You alright Armin?” Eren asked once Marco had left, he hadn’t spoken much since he had arrived.

“You had sex with him.” Armin said, it was more of a statement than a question.

“What? I just told you I didn’t.” He stuttered.

“I know, but you’re lying.”

“I’m not.” He protested, his voice starting to squeak.

“Okay, so who did you spend your night with then?” Armin questioned, Eren starting to feel like he was being interrogated slightly.

“Reiner.” He offered, knowing he could guarantee he would have been out and would have gotten far too drunk to remember if he’d been with Eren or not.

The boy was always out, as long as there was alcohol involved and he could convince his boyfriend to come along Reiner would be there.

“Really? Because I saw Reiner last night asking after the birthday boy before Bertl finally managed to get him home.” Armin said, a slight smugness to his voice as he unravelled the lies.

“Oh.” A simple response but it was all Eren could manage right now.

He had no words to offer Armin right now, he eyed up the door wondering if he could make a quick getaway but even if he did he’d have to face him sooner or later. Armin may seem sweet on the outside but he can be sneaky, finding out exactly what he wanted to know.

“Are you completely stupid?” Armin sighed, not even waiting for confirmation that he had it all figured out.

“What? No. It was just a bit of fun.” He defended, last night had been perfect and he wasn’t about to let anyone, not even Armin, take that away from him.

“You’re going to regret it.” He informed him annoying Eren no end, when did Armin and Mikasa take it upon themselves to be his makeshift parents.

“Trust me, I won’t regret it.” Eren smiled slightly as he thought back to Rivaille, the pleasure he’d caused, the bliss, the pure ecstasy.

“Maybe not now, but when you’re 30 and you look back on your first time you will regret the fact that yours was some guy you won’t even remember the name of.” Armin scolded, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I won’t regret it, if anything I’ll just be glad I have at least one decent night to look back on rather than spending my whole life a pathetic virgin.” Eren cried, loud enough to make his point but not enough to alert anyone else in the house to their conversation.

“When did losing your virginity become so important?” He asked.

“When everyone I knew found someone and I couldn’t.” He confessed, his insecurities weren’t something he shared with anyone, even his closest friends.

Truth was he didn’t want to be alone forever. He wanted someone to smile at him the way Jean smiled at Marco when he thought nobody was looking. He wanted someone to hold him close the way Ymir held Krista. He wanted someone to light up the way Connie would whenever Sasha was nearby. He wanted someone to adore him the way Armin adored Annie. But he remained unloved, wishing he knew his friends secrets so he could find that special someone.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Armin asked, his voice far softer than it had been earlier.

“I just felt pathetic I guess.” He shrugged, not wanting to continue with this topic.

“That’s ridiculous.” He sighed, shaking his head firmly enough that his hair swung. “I’m your best friend, you can tell me anything.”

“Says you, I only found out about you and Annie because you were so shit at hiding it.” Eren accused, quickly pulling the focus off himself.

“Yeah, well it was Annie’s idea to keep things quiet so I just went along with it. After last night I’m pretty sure everyone’s guessed though.” He said with a nervous laugh.

“Most likely.” He nodded.

“Sorry for not telling you.” Armin apologised. “No secrets now, yeah?”

“No secrets.” Eren confirmed with a smile.

“Good. Right, I’m heading back to bed, I’m still tired.”

“I bet you are.” He smirked, causing the blonde to blush.

“Shut up.” He grumbled, walking towards the door, freezing briefly. “You’ll find someone soon Eren, I’m sure of it.”

After his reassuring words Armin slipped out the room and back to bed, Eren smiling slightly at the words. He had to agree with him, after last night the edge was off him, the nerves gone, the slight desperation that surrounded him had left. With his new found confidence he would find someone, he knew it.

...

“Oh, that’s me!” Mikasa exclaimed as her train appeared on the board.

She turned towards Eren and wrapped him up in her arms, squeezing him tightly around the middle until the air escaped from his lungs.

“Mikasa.” He groaned, trying to wriggle free from the death hug.

“Sorry.” She laughed sheepishly and released him. “I had fun this weekend.”

“Yeah me too. You’ll have to come visit us again.” He offered.

“Sure, but you can’t run off like you did this time.” She scolded him.

“I won’t, promise.”

“Good.” She smiled, reaching down and picking up her bag. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Text me when you’re home.”

“I will do, Dad.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“What? It’s a long walk from the station to your apartment, and it will be dark.” He defended himself, she may be older than him but it didn’t mean he couldn’t worry about her.

“I won’t be walking, Erwin will be picking me up.” She shrugged casually, despite Eren’s eyes widening at the mention of the man.

“Erwin? Who’s Erwin?” He questioned.

“Just a guy from work.” She bite her lip slightly.

“I see, and Erwin wouldn’t be who you’ve been texting all weekend would he?” Eren smirked at the subtle blush spreading across her cheeks

“He might be.” She mumbled, Eren knew she must really like him if her current embarrassment was anything to go by.

“Right, and when Erwin drops you off home will he be leaving or staying the night?” He teased, earning him a slap to his chest.

“I don’t know, maybe.” She stuttered. “I haven’t really thought that far ahead.”

“I can’t believe you’ve been with me all weekend and you’re only just bringing this guy up now, as you’re about to leave.” He practically cried.

“What can I say? I’m a bitch like that.” She laughed, catching the time out of the corner of her eye as she did. “Shit, I really need to go now.”

“Yeah, get out of here.” Eren said, giving her one last hug before she made her way towards the barriers. “Have fun with Erwin!” He called after her retreating form.

“Will do!” She called back, waving over her shoulder before slipping her ticket into the machine and walking through the gates.

Eren waited until he could no longer see her before making his way out of the station and towards the bus stop. He groaned slightly as he looked at the times realising he had a good 20 minute wait before his bus even arrived. He sat down on the bench and grabbed the free newspaper somebody had left to keep himself entertained.

…

Five minutes before his bus arrived he noticed a man arrive at the stop and sit next to him on the bench but Eren didn’t pay him much more attention until the man’s phone began to ring. Eren looked up at the sound and felt the wind knocked out of him.

It was Rivaille. Sat right next to him. So close that Eren could reach out and touch him.

He looked different than when Eren last saw him, gone were the tight clothes that emphasised all his best features and instead he wore baggy jeans and a hoody that hung off him. The confidence and sexual magnetism none existence, instead he looked as if he wanted to curl in on himself, be as inconspicuous as possible.

However, it wasn’t quite achievable with the high pitched ringing blaring in his pocket. Groaning, he reached into his pocket to grab his phone, Eren hiding behind the paper further for the fear of getting caught staring.

“Hi.” Rivaille answered, his voice soft and caring. “Yeah, I’m about to get the bus now.”

Eren tried his hardest not to but he couldn’t help listening to Rivaille’s conversation, wondering who he was talking to. Was it another client? Was he on his way to meet them? He felt irrationally jealous at the thought, but he knew it was ridiculous. He had no claim over Rivaille and who he did or didn’t see.

“You expect me to feel sorry for you?” Rivaille asked, bringing Eren’s attention back to him. “If you’d have just gotten up early for once you could have come with me.”

Eren wasn’t sure what the person had responded with but it had made Rivaille laugh, a true laugh that came from deep inside his belly and shook through his whole body. Eren uncontrollably smiling at the sound.

“Aw, you missing me sweetie?” He joked.

Eren was convinced at this point he was talking to another client after hearing the same pet name he’d used on him. He felt slightly hurt but he berated himself for it, he knew what their relationship was. As far as Rivaille was concerned he was nobody special.

“Have I got you anything? I don’t know, I might have.” Rivaille teased lightly, confusing Eren further.

If it was a client it was one he was very familiar with, one that must be a regular for him at least. Did he let himself get close with the people he worked with? Was it possible he would want to do the same with Eren?

“Listen, I got to go. The bus is about to arrive.” He said, Eren glancing down the road to confirm that the bus was a few metres away. “Alright, see you in a bit. Love you too.”

With that Rivaille hung up, leaving Eren even more confused. The way he’d said ‘I love you’ sounded completely natural, as if it were a second nature to him. Was it possible that he had a boyfriend? Or even a girlfriend? Did he live with them? Did they know about Rivaille’s job or did he keep it a secret?

The questions continued to whirl around Eren’s mind as the pair climbed onto the bus, Eren making sure to keep his head down in order to remain unnoticed. He sat himself a few seats down from Rivaille, watching him as subtly as he could, hoping the man wouldn’t ever feel the eyes on his back and turn around.

But he seemed far too distracted by texting as they journeyed, barely looking up from his phone once unless it was to press the button before his stop.

Eren continued to watch him as he left the bus, his heart beating quickly as he realised he’d got off only one stop before himself. They were close, Eren could see him again, it was a possibility. And if he did he wouldn’t hide, he would go up to Rivaille, talk to him, confidently show that he wasn’t just a little virgin who needed to pay for sex.

Eren shook his head, knowing he would probably never see Rivaille again, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it he knew it was for the best.

As the bus drove off from the stop Eren noticed that Rivaille had brought his phone back up to his ear, probably to continue his conversation with the same person from earlier. He couldn’t help but feel jealous as he disappeared in a flash because whoever was on that phone made Rivaille extremely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like not a lot really happened in this chapter :/ sorry about that! But I promise you more Eren/Levi interactions next chapter. I swear :)


	4. Chapter 4

Eren stood in a shopping aisle, debating whether to return the bottle of Ketchup he so sorely needed in favour of bread or forgo lunch for the week for flavoursome chips.

He supposed there would be spare bread at home, he did live with four other people after all, not that he would even consider stealing Sasha’s food, the girl would rip his heart right out.

Then again there would probably be plenty of Ketchup in his friend’s cupboards as well, that would be far easier to sneakily take.

He placed the Ketchup on the shelf among the bread rolls before grabbing a loaf. He could always stop off at Burger King on the way home and stock up on the little packets of sauce.

Once his dilemma had been resolved he turned to push his trolley and continue his shop only to freeze in his spot when he noticed a familiar black haired man walking ahead of him.

It was Rivaille.

His heart stuttered slightly at the sight, after dreaming of him every night for a week he was finally seeing the man again. He remembered the promise he’d made last time before springing into life, heading in the general direction he’d seen the other man leave, hoping to find him again.

He wandered up aisles aimlessly, hope sinking with each route as he failed to find Rivaille again. Right when he was about to give up he found him, leaning casually against the handle of his trolley, phone pressed to his ear as he stared hard at the magazine rack.

“I’m looking but they don’t have the one you want.” Rivaille sighed, rubbing his head in frustration.

Eren edged closer and pretended to search the shelves so that there meeting would seem like a pure coincidence.

“I have checked and it’s not here.” He groaned. “Really? You want me to check again?”

In anger Rivaille reached forward and grabbed the collection of Cosmopolitan magazines, keeping his phone secure between his ear and his shoulder.

“White bikini, white bikini, red bikini, white bikini.” He listed, flicking the magazines back onto the shelf. “Red bikini, red bikini, white bikini, red bikini, oh and a white fucking bikini.” He cried, Eren jumping slightly at his raised voice.

“Nope, no green bikini.” He said, his voice quickly losing his anger as he listened to the voice on the other end. “I know you want the green one sweetie, but it’s not here.”

Eren watched intently as Rivaille began to deflate, a sad smile on his face as he listened to the other person on the phone. How he wished he could go and ask who he was talking to, was it the same person who he spoke to last time? But Eren knew he would never have the courage to ask him. And a small part of him feared the answer he may receive.

“Look, I’ll stop at the news agents on the way home and see if they have any there. If not we’ll just have to go shopping for a green bikini.” He offered. “Yeah, I might treat you if you behave yourself.”

He laughed down the phone but the smile never grew, his overall expression never cheered up. Was he truly happy in this relationship? Not that it was really Eren’s place to get involved.

“Okay, I’ll be home soon.” Rivaille offered, Eren getting slightly excited at the prospect of the conversation ending soon. “Love you too.”

There it was again. Simple three word phrase that held so much feeling and somehow it affected Eren more than it should do. Upset him more than was acceptable of a man he’d met once in his life.

“Shit, sorry!” Rivaille said as he pushed his trolley into Eren’s causing the metal to slam into his hip.

“Oh, it’s fine.” Eren smiled, glancing up from the magazine he pretended to be reading.

When their eyes met Rivaille’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his head cocked to one side as he tried to place the familiar face.

“Eren?” He asked, Eren’s palms sweating at the recognition.

“Yeah, hi.” He replied, his voice higher than he’d ever heard it.

“How goes it?” Rivaille casually asked, not bothering to ask if Eren remembered him, although how could anyone forget a man like Rivaille.

“Not too bad thanks, you?” He swallowed nervously.

“I’m stood in the middle of a shop searching through girl’s magazines, what do you think?” He rolled his eyes. “So, Good Housekeeping?”

He shot him a confused look and Rivaille gestured to the magazine in his hand, Eren blushing as he finally realised what he had grabbed in his hast.

“Yeah, you can never have enough recipes for scones.” He joked, placing the magazine back on the rack.

The subject of the phone call was obviously over and there was no more of an explanation for him. But why should he explain himself to Eren, he didn’t owe him anything. They were just two men who happened to have had sex, no feelings between them, no connection.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Rivaille asked, pushing his trolley down the aisle as Eren unconsciously fell into line beside him.

“I think you know the answer to that question.” Eren muttered, heating up slightly as he thought back to that night.

“Have to check these things, don’t want to appear big headed even though I know I’m excellent in the office.” He joked, smirking up at Eren as they walked.

“I’ve been thinking about that night.” He ventured nervously.

“Really? Thinking about me when you’re alone?” He winked, Eren blushing profusely at the simple action. “Tell me what you do to yourself.”

“What? Here?” He squeaked, glancing around the shop at the other patrons, all seemingly blind to their conversation.

“Yeah, come on gorgeous, tell me.” Rivaille purred, stopping in his tracks and looking up at Eren expectantly.

“I think about you when I’m in the shower.” He whispered for Rivaille’s ears only.

“And what do you do?” He pressed, taking a step closer to the boy so their chests were pressed together.

“I push my fingers inside myself and I imagine they’re yours. That your searching inside me to find that spot that will drive me wild.” He said in hushed tones, praying he doesn’t get hard in the middle of the frozen food aisle.

“Hmm.” Rivaille moaned. “Tell me more.”

“When I’m touching my cock I imagine it’s you in front of me. That my fist is actually your tight, perfect ass that I’m pounding into.” Eren told him, gaining more confident.

“You’re getting me all excited, big boy.” He fanned himself slightly to support the statement.

“When I cum I imagine it’s shooting on your pale, sculptured back.”

“That sounds amazing.” He responded breathlessly, as if everything Eren was describing had just happened.

“How about a repeat performance?” He asked, his body begging for Rivaille’s touch again.

“God I want to.” He said, taking a step back and breaking their contact. “But I only work nights, kid. This is my time.”

“Tonight then.” Eren offered, feeling embarrassingly desperate. “Same place at about 10?”

“Alright hun, I’ll see you tonight.” He smiled, pushing his trolley away as Eren stood their completely shell shocked.

He was going to see Rivaille again tonight, he was going to finally regain the experiences he was dreaming off, feel the pleasure he was craving.

“Wait!” Eren called out after his retreating form. “How much will this cost me?”

“Ask your friend.” Rivaille shouted back, swiftly turning and vanishing, once again, from Eren’s sight.

At least until tonight.

…

“Sash!” Eren called as soon as he entered his house, waddling into the kitchen as he struggled under the weight of his shopping.

With a sigh he dropped the bags down, listening for the tell-tale sounds of Sasha bounding down the stairs but all he was greeted with was silence, and the slight rustling of whoever was in the living room.

“Sash!” He shouted again, still not hearing her.

He walked back into the hall until he was at the bottom of the stairs, knowing if she was taking an afternoon nap he’d have a better chance of waking her up now.

“Sasha!” He cried. “I have chocolate!”

Truthfully, he wasn’t really interested in seeing her right now but wherever there was Sasha, Connie wouldn’t be far behind and he needed to have a quick chat with him about just how much tonight would set him back.

“She’s out Jaeger.” Jean called from the living room, Eren groaning slightly at both the sound of his voice and the situation.

“Well where is she?” He asked, walking into the room to see him and Marco cuddling on the sofa while watching some trashy wedding show, definitely Marco’s pick.

“She’s gone out for ice cream or something with Connie.” Marco supplied.

“How old are they?” Eren rolled his eyes. “Do you know when they’ll be back?”

“Not until tomorrow, Connie’s having a party at his tonight. Which we’ve all been invited to by the way.” Marco told him with a smile.

“Ah, not tonight for me. Got a huge presentation tomorrow that I haven’t even started yet. All-nighter for me.” He lied, hoping the house would be empty when he snuck out and back in again tonight.

“Aw, that’s a shame. Maybe next time.” Marco smiled, standing up and stretching out his back.

Eren glance towards the TV to see the adverts begin, the usual time Marco would deem it time to go to the toilet. Without an explanation he walked out the room, leaving the two frenemies alone.

“Why do you need to see Sasha?” Jean asked, eyeing Eren with curiosity.

“I don’t, need Connie actually.” He told him.

“Alright, why do you need to see Connie?” He corrected his question.

“Just need to talk to him about something.” He shrugged.

“About?” He pried.

“Nothing exciting.”

“Stop being so cryptic, you’re making me actually care what you need to know.” Jean moaned.

“Shame it’s nothing to do with you.” Eren smirked, making his way back into the kitchen to put his food away.

“Come on Eren, just tell me.” Jean whined, following after the other boy.

“Why does it bother you so much?” He asked.

“I’m just intrigued, so put me out of my misery.” He begged, grabbing a packet of crisps out one of Eren’s shopping bags.

He quickly pulled the crisps out Jean’s hands before he could eat them and placed them in his cupboard. He groaned inwardly, the one-time Connie wasn’t here and Eren was desperate to see him. He guessed he could always ask Jean how much it had cost but he really didn’t want to have that conversation.

“So, what is it?” Jean asked again, finally breaking Eren with his persistence.

“Fine, I was going to ask how much my birthday present had set you guys back.” He growled, slamming the cupboard door shut with a bang.

“Why do you care about that it’s not as if… Oh. I see. Pulling an “all-nighter” are we?” Jean smirked while making quote marks with his fingers.

“No, that’s not why I want to know.” Eren blushed, thankful his face was buried in the fridge, affectively hiding his flushed cheeks.

“Then why?” He asked, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

“Well I expect it cost you guys quite a bit so I was going to offer to pay you back.” He shrugged.

“It was a birthday present, forget about it.” He said smugly, quite clearly seeing through Eren’s lie.

“It must have been expensive, at least half of it then.” Eren tried, but it seemed Jean wouldn’t be moved.

“It was a gift. Who pays people back for a birthday gift?” He asked.

“Fair point.” He sighed. “Just settle my curiosity then, how much?”

“Why do you need to know? Unless you’ll be shelling out for it again.” He grinned, knowing he had Eren completely cornered.

“You’re right, I guess I don’t need to know.” He relented.

“Exactly.”

“Jean!” Marco’s voice shouted from the other room. “Four Weddings is back.”

“Coming Marky Marc.” He called back, unfazed by the nickname that used to make him blush. “Catch you later Jaeger.”

Jean quickly saluted him before sauntering out of the room, leaving Eren glowering as he was no closer to finding out how much money he would need to take tonight.

…

Eren fell with a sigh onto his bed, fishing his phone out his pocket and scrolling through his contacts until he found Connie.

“Hey Eren, what’s up?” Connie said as he answered the phone.

“Not much, you busy?” He asked, subtly finding out if Sasha would be listening to their conversation.

“Nah, just trying to block out snores from Sash’s ice cream induced coma.” He complained. “So what can I help you with?”

“Settle a concern of mine. You and Jean didn’t pay more than £100 each for my birthday did you?” He asked, knowing if they had he’d be struggling to pay for tonight.

“I think we did actually. I mean I was pretty drunk at the time but I think it set me back.” He laughed.

“How much?” Eren asked, sitting up on his bed with interest.

“Well the guy cost £100 an hour and then the hotel room was £70 so we spent £270 overall.” He said working out all the maths, Eren’s blood turning cold at the price.

That would eat up all the money he had for the rest of the month and they were only two weeks into April. He supposed he did have an overdraft for a reason, granted it was for when he could barely scrap enough together for food not for an expensive date.

“Wow, pricey gift.” Eren managed a fake laugh at his comment.

“I know, you’re lucky we love you so much.” He joked.

“Makes me feel all special inside. Listen, I got to cut this short just remembered I’d promised to call my mum.” And maybe beg for a little extra cash, he added silently.

“Fair enough. The beast is stirring anyway.” He told him.

“Hey!” A sleepy Sasha called out loud enough for Eren to hear.

“Good luck with her.” Eren smiled.

“Cheers mate.” Connie laughed, hanging up the phone.

Once he was gone Eren closed his eyes and gently ran his fingers through his hair, trying to work out the best way to get his mum to pity him and help to support his funds. He supposed telling his mother he needed the money to pay for a male escort wasn’t his best angle.

…

“Ah! ... Uh!” Eren moaned, soon forgetting about how much money he’d spent tonight when he felt himself helplessly thrusting into Rivaille’s hot, wet mouth.

Rivaille hummed in appreciation as the head of the cock hit the back of his throat, the vibrations going through the length and right into Eren’s core.

“Today, I was thinking we could try something different.” Eren managed to pant out.

At the sound of his voice Rivaille pulled back with a wet pop, sucking the small pearls of pre-cum clean before he spoke.

“Really? And what’s that?” He asked, leisurely running his fisted hand up and down Eren’s shaft.

“I want you inside me.” He hissed, breath hitching in pleasure.

“Interesting.” Was all Rivaille offered in response.

He increased the pace that he pumped his cock, mouth hung open wide in anticipation of his inevitable release. Eren’s eyes begged to flutter closed in ecstasy but forced himself to keep them open, to fully appreciate the experience. With a sharp intake of breath Eren came, showering Levi’s face and mouth with the milky white liquid.

As he came down from his high he felt breathless at sight as Rivaille looked up and grinned through his cum stained face. He looked unbelievably sexy with cum sliding down his cheeks, small pearls gathered on his eyelashes, a white puddle captured on his tongue.

Without breaking the eye contact, Rivaille reached over to the bed side table and grabbed the complimentary glass and spit out Eren’s release.

“You had a lot to give didn’t you baby?” He said, reaching for the cloth on the table and whipping his face and Eren’s now limp dick free of any cum.

Rivaille carelessly dropped the cloth and scrambled to his feet, gently brushing away Eren’s sweaty bangs from his forehead before straddling his naked lap.

“Now, about what you said earlier.” He said, pressing their lips together.

“Hmm?” He hummed, pushing his tongue into Rivaille’s mouth, exploring and caressing, still tasting the salty tang on his lips.

As the kiss deepened Rivaille began to move his hips, grinding down against the crotch that was pressed against his own. The material of his jeans rubbed against the bare skin of Eren’s cock with each roll of his hip, slowly arousing the young boy once again.

Rivaille pulled back and pressed his face against Eren’s neck, peppering kisses on the sensitive skin, his hips never halting in their rhythm.

“I’m on board with a switch in our positions.” He murmured, his hot breath creating damp patches on his skin. “In fact I’m dying to bury myself deep in this ass.”

“Ah!” Eren cried out as he felt Rivaille squeeze and separate his cheeks.

“But one slight problem, gorgeous.” He said, leaning back slightly to look Eren in the eye. “I don’t do prep, if we were to do this that would all be on you.”

“I can do that.” Eren nodded eagerly.

“Fabulous.” He grinned, climbing off Eren’s lap and walking over to his coat.

Eren watched as he fished into his pocket and produced a small bottle of lube. With a smirk he tossed the lube into his lap.

“Knock yourself out tiger.” Rivaille winked.

Eren pushed himself back onto the bed so his head was resting on the pillows and his legs were bent at the knees, his whole body exposed after Rivaille had eagerly underdressed him almost the moment he’d walked into the room. He fumbled slightly with cap of the bottle before pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and gently rubbing them together to warm up the liquid.

Watching him closely Rivaille pulled his shirt over his head, showing off the movement of his muscles as he moved, Eren practically drooled at the sight. The trousers quickly followed the shirt until he was stood in just his silk boxers. Another one of Rivaille’s rules it appeared, he undressed himself each time, how many more were there that Eren didn’t know about?

“What are you waiting for?” Rivaille asked, climbing onto the bed and sitting back onto his knees.

“I was too busy watching the show.” He quipped.

“It’s all for you babe.” He smirked, leaning forward pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “But now it’s time for my show.”

He sat back and crossed his legs, looking at Eren expectantly, who was suddenly felt nervous. He had plenty of practice exploring himself, he knew exactly what he liked, exactly what felt good, but he’d never had an audience before for such an intimate act.

With a deep breath Eren pushed one finger inside himself, moaning slightly at the intrusion. He glanced down at Rivaille to see him gently lick his lips as he watched the finger get swallowed by the eager hole.

Confident with Rivaille’s reaction, Eren began to thrust his finger in and out, gasping as he pleasured himself, eyes fluttering shut. He slipped in another finger and scissored the digits to prepare himself for Rivaille’s throbbing cock.

Rivaille swallowed thickly as he watched Eren writhing on the bed, it’d been a long time since he’d seen a sight like this. Not many of his clients wanted to bottom, and very few of those looked quite so delicious fingering themselves. He watched as Eren tried to press his fingers deeper inside himself, Rivaille knew exactly what he was searching for but at the angle he was clearly failing.

He reached over for the lube and poured some on his own fingers, ready to provide some much needed help despite his previous rules. He crawled towards Eren and softly pulled his fingers out and away from his hole.

“Rivaille?” Eren stuttered, eyes flying open at the unexpected contact.

“You looked so amazing.” Rivaille whispered, trailing kisses along his chest. “I wanted to have a go myself.”

Rivaille slipped a finger inside and took a nipple into his mouth in unison, Eren’s body felt on fire at the two different yet incredible sensations.

“You were struggling earlier weren’t you?” Rivaille asked with a gentle nip to the bud.

“Yes.” He panted as he felt another finger enter him.

“Kept searching but you couldn’t find the right spot.” He teased, fingers dangerously close to his prostate but never giving Eren the satisfaction of a touch.

“Rivaille, please!” He begged, pushing himself down on the fingers.

“Oh, is that what you want?” He asked, lightly brushing the nerves.

The small touch was enough for a subtle jolt of pleasure but it wasn’t what Eren needed, he needed Rivaille to pound into his prostate, never relenting until he was seeing stars.

“More.” He demanded but Rivaille seemed more than happy to continue his teasing.

“More?” He questioned, slipping a third finger and loosening his hole with a scissoring motion.  “Are you ready for my cock?”

“God, yes!” He cried, needing to be filled.

Abruptly Rivaille pulled his fingers out, Eren whining at the loss of contact.

“Get on your knees.” Rivaille instructed, climbing off the bed and pulling his boxers off.

“What?” Eren asked, turning to look at the other man who was currently tearing open the condom packet.

“If it’s your first time it will hurt less from that angle, trust me.” He reassured him, sliding the condom on his erect dick.

“Okay.” He nodded, flipping his body over so that he faced down into the mattress.

Rivaille climbed back on the bed and knelt behind him, he leant forward and kissed down his back, Eren gasping as he felt the head of his cock pressed hard against his entrance.

“Are you ready?” Rivaille asked, lightly grasping his hips.

“Yeah.” He whispered in anticipation.

Slowly Rivaille pushed himself inside, Eren’s hole eagerly swallowing him until he was fully sheathed.

Eren’s whole body shook with his new feeling, the feeling of being fully filled, the feeling of being fully claimed. It felt incredible, he had never felt so satisfied before.

“I’m going to move now.” He told him, Eren only nodding in response not trusting his voice right now, it would just sound like a desirable mess.

Gently Rivaille rolled his hips, offering a few shallow thrusts to allow Eren to get used to the sensations before he picked up the pace, slipping out almost fully before slamming back in at full force. Eren helplessly grasped at the bedhead as his whole body shook with the other man’s movements.

Rivaille angled his pelvis slightly in a way that he knew would hit Eren’s prostate with each precision thrust. The head of his cock found the nerves and pressed hard, this time it wasn’t a light brush but a firm massage causing Eren to scream out in pure bliss.

“Oh baby, I like that sound.” Rivaille purred, pounding into that spot over and over just to hear Eren’s cries and whimpers.

The more Rivaille hit that spot the quicker Eren found his stomach clenching and his hips bucking, signs that he was close to finishing. Everything felt perfect but the stark, white pillow that he was staring at as he neared his completion was not what he wanted.

“Stop!” Eren suddenly cried, Rivaille stilling his hips straight away.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asked, his voice full of concern.

“I want to see your face.” He panted. “I need to see it when I cum.”

“Jesus sweetie, you scared the shit out of me.” He scolded, slapping Eren’s cheeks.

He yelped at the spank as Rivaille pulled out, grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over onto his back.

“Better?” Rivaille asked, lining his hips up back in place, cock sliding between his cheeks.

“Much better.” He agreed, tightly wrapping his legs around the man above him and pressing the heels of his feet into his back.

Taking the hint, Rivaille pushed himself back inside, Eren throwing his head back as he felt himself be filled once again. He didn’t take it slow this time, starting fast and pounding mercilessly into Eren’s tight heat.

“Oh, Jesus.” Eren growled, know he was close to plummeting into orgasm.

Rivaille reached down between them, prepared to bring Eren to completion but as soon as he felt his thumb gently rub his slit he lost it, cuming hard, splattering both their chest. He knew he should have felt slightly embarrassed to have come so early but Eren was too wrapped up in pleasure to care.

“I barely had to touch you.” Rivaille whispered to a breathless Eren.

He nodded mutely in response before the other man began to pull out, frantically he tightened his hold around his waist, not wanting to lose this contact.

“You need to cum.” Eren frowned, causing the Rivaille to smile slightly at the cute pout he was sporting.

“I’ll sort myself out.” He shrugged, used to ending his nights with a quick hand job.

“No, finish inside me Rivaille.” He pleaded, eyes widening.

“Alright if that’s what you want.” He nodded, rolling his hips and thrusting into Eren’s tired body.

Each one of Eren’s nerves felt on edge as his oversensitive body pulsed and massaged Rivaille’s cock still deep inside his body. Eren felt the thrusts became erratic and ill-timed and he knew the man was nearing his own completion. With one final push Rivaille groaned loudly, Eren crying out with him as he felt his cock pulsating inside him as he released.

Rivaille stayed on top of Eren, balancing on wobbling arms as they stared into each other’s eyes, trying to catch their breath.

“Wow.” Eren breathed.

“Yeah. Wow.” Rivaille grinned, rolling off the other boy and lying next to him on the bed.

The only sound between them was heavy breathing as Rivaille reached down and grabbed the cloth, cleaning both their chests and spent members before tossing the condom across the room into the bin. Eren watched as he carried out these simple actions, no doubt a routine for him now, Rivaille turned to look at him, meeting his eye once again.

“Let me guess, you want to cuddle again.” He grinned as Eren blushed.

“If you’ll let me.” He smiled cheekily, looking completely endearing with his flushed face.

“Come here.” Rivaille rolled his eyes, holding his arms open in invitation.

Eren smiled widely before shuffling into the awaiting arms, nuzzling his head into Rivaille’s chest and listening to his still steadying heartbeat. Although the sex had been amazing this moment right now, this brief moment of complete intimacy, was beyond anything Eren had ever experienced. He felt completely safe and content in Rivaille’s embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren groaned as he looked down at the familiar tent in his baggy sweats, another afternoon nap and another dream about Rivaille waking him up down south. God, how he wished the man had less of an effect on him, especially when he’s unconscious.

With a sigh of defeat he let his hand slip under his waistband, gently stroking his half hard cock to a full erection.

Eren moaned as he thumb rubbed the slit, smearing pre-come over his pulsing cock. He’d never felt this way over someone before, granted he’d had crushes in the past but it wasn’t as intense as this feeling. Previous infatuation lasted about two weeks, three maximum, but he was able to think about other things, do other things, but currently Rivaille owned him.

But then again, nobody made him squirm like Rivaille, nobody satisfied him like Rivaille, nobody pleasured him like Rivaille.

He felt a shiver ripple through his whole body as he lazily pumped his hand up and down, imagining Rivaille’s soft touch instead of his own, a constant smirk present on his face.

God, he needed to see him again, his hand just wasn’t providing the same release that he got from Rivaille’s touch, from his body. Tonight, he needed Rivaille again.

“Eren?” Armin shouted, casually knocking on his door.

“Shit.” He mumbled, quickly pulling his hand out his trousers and scrambling under the covers.

“Can I come in?” He asked.

“Sure.” He responded, slightly breathlessly, he quickly smeared the sticky substance off his hands onto a discarded tissue before throwing it across the room just as Armin walked inside.

“You alright?” He asked, tilting his head in concern at Eren’s flushed face.

“Yeah, fine. Just a little under the weather.” He lied, adding a cough for good measure.

“Right, well I guess there’s not much use asking if you wanted to come out for drinks with all of us tonight.” He laughed, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“I’m busy.” Eren blurted out, instantly regretting it.

Sure, he had planned to see Rivaille tonight but that wasn’t set in stone, and even if it was what exactly was he going to say to Armin who was, not about, going to question what he was doing. ‘Oh, I’m just going to invite a hooker over for a night of unforgettable sex and passion’? He highly doubted it.

“Really, doing what?” Armin asked the inevitable question.

“Just seeing some friends.” He shrugged, trying to sound casual but knew he was desperately failing.

“Who, we’re all going to be together.” He joked, but picked up on Eren’s ear scratching straight away. “Seriously, who are you seeing?”

“Nobody important.” He mumbled.

“Why you being so secretive?” He asked, staring deeply into his eyes to try and read him.

“You’re imagining things.” He laughed awkwardly.

“I’m not!” Armin defended. “I’ve noticed it for a while now, since your birthday really.

Eren could practically see the gears turning in Armin’s head as he considered his previous statements, putting all the pieces together to work out Eren’s recent behaviour, his sudden disappearances.

“This isn’t because of what happened on your birthday is it?” Armin asked in a small voice, Eren knowing straight away what he was hinting at.

“No, really it’s not.” He blushed, wanting nothing more than to throw his covers over his head and never resurface.

“Then what is it? We agreed no secrets.” He told him, a call back to their previous conversation the morning after his birthday, and first night with Rivaille.

“I just don’t feel like going out with you lot tonight is all.” He shrugged, wishing this conversation could end so he could go back to dealing with the problem in his underwear.

“Because?” He prompted gesturing with his hand for Eren to continue his story.

“Because I’m sick of being the third wheel.” He groaned, it was only a half lie, not the reason he planned to stay in tonight but definitely something that held him back often.

Armin leant back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh, Eren painfully aware of how hard he was under the covers.

“You’re not a third wheel.” Armin said. “You’re a friend to us all.”

“Yeah, your single friend.” He grumbled.

“More than just that.” Armin sighed.

“Look, I know you don’t mean to but you just make me feel like an odd one out.” He admitted. “Every time Ymir strokes Krista’s hair or Marco snuggles into Jean or Connie feeds Sasha or even when Annie whispers to you it just reminds me that I’m forever alone.”

This was probably why he felt so attached to Rivaille, finally someone was showing interest in him, wanting to be with him. Before he’d always said he was happier being single but the older he got the more he disbelieved those words, granted he knew it could never be Rivaille but he gave him confidence in himself, one day he would find someone. He knew it.

“I’m sorry.” He apologised to Eren but it was pointless, he didn’t hold a grudge against his friends, begrudge them a relationship.

“There’s nothing to apologise for.” He smiled.

“I know, but recently I have been a little over focused on Annie.” He admitted.

“And so you should be, she’s a great girl.” He reassured him, trying to ease his guilt.

“I know, but I still need to have time for you.” Armin laughed. “Next week we’ll go out for drinks, just the two of us.”

“Sounds great.” Eren agreed, subtly looking towards his bedroom door so he could be alone again and finish what he started.

Almost as if his prayers were answered Armin’s phone began to ring, quickly the blonde boy reached into his pocket and produced the phone.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” He explained after reading the name.

“It’s fine.” He shrugged, glad to gain some solitude as Armin rose up from his bed.

“Hey, how are you?” He said down the phone, leaving the room and pulling the door shut behind him.

Eren waited, completely frozen as he listened to Armin’s voice growing smaller as he journeyed down the stairs. Once he was sure the other boy was out of ear shot his hand flew back inside his boxers, gasps escaping his lips as he stroking his still hard cock with new found vigour.

…

Eren’s whole house was abuzz, all his house mates were running around trying to get ready for their night out whilst also trying to fit around each other. In theory, two bathrooms between five people had seemed enough but in practise, when everyone wanted a shower at the same time, things were slightly tight.

Despite not going out, Eren himself was frantically running around his room, throwing clothes in a heap onto his bed. He was searching desperately for the card Rivaille had given him after their first night together but he had carelessly shoved it into his pocket and forgotten about it.

Until now as he desperately dug into every pair of trousers he owned, longing to feel a business card nestled inside. He felt a pang of panic as he wondered if maybe he’d washed them, therefore completely ruining the card beyond recognition.

But, unfortunately or fortunately depending how you looked at it, he hadn’t done any washing since before he’d met Rivaille, Mikasa having done it when she visited on the morning of his birthday.

It had to be here somewhere, it was just a matter of finding the right pair.

He almost screamed with excitement when, inside the pocket of his best loved jeans, a sharp corner poked down his nail. Pulling the card out he smiled at the thick, black number written on the simple white background.

Quickly he threw his clothes off his bed to retrieve his phone and, with shaking hands, he typed the number into his phone, saving it in his contacts for good measure.

He took a deep breath and pressed call, his palms growing sweaty as he listened to the dialling tone.

“Hello?” Rivaille answered eventually.

“Hi.” He replied in a rush. “It’s Eren.”

“Eren, always a pleasure.” He purred. “What can I do for you?”

“I… I need to see you again.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“Oh baby, are you missing me?” He asked, Eren practically hearing his smirk down the phone.

“Yeah I am.” He admitted, giving up all pretences.

“Well I’ve got a bit of spare time tonight if you’re free, I could probably squeeze you in.” He offered.

“Yes please.” He said, like a small child being offered chocolate.

“Always so eager to see me, I love it.” He whispered, Eren’s stomach clenching at the seductive tone. “Same time, same place?”

“No, come to my place instead.” He said, he could do without shelling out for another night in a hotel that he’d only use for a couple of hours.

This relationship with Levi was really eating into his, and inadvertently his mothers, savings. Next year he may have to apply for a bigger loan.

“Sure, just text me an address and I’ll be there.” He promised.

“Alright, see you later.”

“Look forward to it gorgeous.” Rivaille said before hanging up the phone, leaving Eren hopelessly anticipating tonight.

…

At precisely ten o’clock the doorbell rang out clearly through the house, Eren scrambling off the sofa as fast as his feet would carry him.

“Hey.” He answered breathlessly.

“Hi.” Rivaille grinned, walking inside without being invited, Eren eternally grateful Reiner had offered to host pre-drinks and he’d been alone for the past half an hour.

Eren carefully shut the door, watching as Rivaille wandered inside the living room, eyes trailing around his environment.

Rivaille sneered slightly at the state of the house, dirty plates and glasses littering the coffee table, a blanket with various stains on it draped across the sofa and a pair of boxers resting on the arm of the chair, whether they were clean or not Eren is unsure but how he wished he’d noticed them before the other man had showed up.

“Shall we go upstairs?” Eren questioned, desperate to get him out of the dirty surroundings and into his room, which he had the smarts to clean before his guest arrived.

Completely ignoring him, Rivaille continued his nosing through to the kitchen, only to be greeted by more dirty dishes and cutlery, a pan filled with leftover food, a chicken carcass left behind on a baking tray and a Tupperware filled with a questionable meal that nobody had claimed in over two weeks.

“Your house is appalling.” Rivaille commented bluntly.

“Well, you know. Students.” He offered as a lame explanation.

“I never went to uni.” He shrugged. “Looking around I’m glad I didn’t.”

“You get used to it after a while.” He said, wanting nothing more than to throw Rivaille over his shoulder and take him upstairs.

“I’m dying to clean this.” He told him, looking around the kitchen in a desperate attempt to locate some cleaning supplies.

“And I’m dying for something else.” He whispered, in a desperate attempt at seduction.

Eren walked over to Rivaille and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing wet kisses against his pale neck.

“Alright.” Rivaille moaned as Eren began to suckle at his soft skin. “But if we have time to spare we’re not going to cuddle we’re going to clean.”

“I’ll make sure you’re far too tired for that.” He grinned cockily, taking Rivaille’s hand and leading him towards his bedroom.

…

Eren let his eyes flicker shut as Rivaille bounced on his cock, a sight he had come to know and love. The man eliciting a moan from him every time he purposely clenched with each downward thrust. The simplest of actions always gained such a positive response from the boy underneath him.

Suddenly, the moment was broken by the violent vibrating of Rivaille’s phone on Eren’s bedside table. He casually glanced at the screen to see who was calling and suddenly froze in his movements.

“Shit.” He mumbled, scrambling off Eren’s lap and grabbing his phone.

“Is everything okay?” Eren asked, only to get no response.

“Hey babe, you okay?” Rivaille answered his phone.

Without being told Eren knew who he was talking to, the same person who always seemed to be calling him. The ever present other person in Rivaille’s life, that person who was so important they were always top priority.

“No, I have a couple of minutes to spare.” He said down the phone, shooting Eren an apologetic look.

Eren wanted to feel annoyed, he wanted to be angry that he was paying to be ignored for a phone call but he couldn’t. Instead, he felt that he was seeing a side to Rivaille that he kept hidden, that none of his other clients ever saw. The usually collected Rivaille was frazzled as he paced the room, sighing sadly at the voice on the other end.

“I’m at work at the moment and even if I wasn’t I doubt many shelters would be open this late at night anyway.” He explained, Eren longing to know what was being said in response.

Rivaille made his way over to the window, looking up at the night sky, completely unfazed that he was currently flashing Eren’s neighbours, should they look out their windows.

“I know baby, I know you get lonely.” He said, resting his forehead against the cool glass.

The tone his voice held reminded Eren of his mother, that same nurturing sympathy she always had whenever he cried, whenever he was upset. Listening to Rivaille sooth on the phone poised a bigger question in his mind, did he have a child?

It was a possibility, he was probably in his late twenties, plenty of time to have had a child but would he really leave them alone all night while he was out working? And was his profession really one of a father?

“Yeah, one day we will do.” Rivaille sighed, bringing Eren back to the present. “Take them for long walks every day.”

Eren smiled, this different side to Rivaille just made him even more appealing, for once he wasn’t totally intimidating, he seemed human.

“Listen, I’ve got to get back to work now, alright?” He said, wrapping up the conversation. “I’ll see you later… Love you too.”

He hung up the phone and stayed silent for a moment, taking deep breaths before turning back around to Eren, his smirk firmly back in place but his eyes told a separate story. They were sad, they were tired, they were defeated.

“Sorry about that honey, didn’t mean to waste our time together.” Rivaille said.

“Who was that?” Eren asked, refusing to be taken in with his act.

“Just… Just someone I know.” He stuttered, struggling to define their relationship.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He offered lamely, knowing the answer already.

Of course Rivaille didn’t want to talk about it, Eren had to stop pretending their relationship was something more than it was. It was just sex, nothing more, nothing less.

“This isn’t a therapy session.” He scoffed, crossing his arms.

“I know, but you seem upset.” He said, awkwardly bringing his knees up to his chest.

“Look, Eren, I came here to do a job not dissect every aspect of my shitty personal life.” He snapped, shocking the other boy slightly by the outburst.

The silence was thick in the room after that, the night having taken an unexpected turn, Eren had never pictured this would happen. Rivaille was perfect, he never got upset but then he supposed even the best of them have bad days.

“Sorry sweetie.” Rivaille apologised. “How about we pick off where we left of?”

“Maybe we should forget about tonight.” Eren offered.

“Excuse me?” He asked, never having been turned down in his whole career.

“You’ve obviously got personal problems going on so just go home, sort it all out.” He suggested, climbing off the bed and grabbing his discarded jeans off the floor and holding them out to the other man.

“You already paid me.” He reminded him.

“Keep it.” He shrugged, cursing his need to be chivalrous.

“I’m not a charity.” Rivaille sneered. “We’ll reschedule.”

“I don’t know when I’m next free.” He said nervously nibbling his lip, who knew when he’d next be able to get the whole house to himself. He didn’t doubt as soon as that moment would arise Rivaille would be the first person he would call but currently that was a dream way off in the future.

“Oh right, I see what this is.” He growled. “You just want the perfect guy don’t you? Rides you all night long, moans like a porn star to stroke your stupid ego and never shows an ounce of emotion. The second you pathetic boys see something real you’re running away, too scared to deal with the shit that is life.”

“It’s not like that.” Eren weakly protested but the steely, cold glare he was getting from Rivaille was practically shaking him to his core.

“Course it is, that’s why none of you are ever in relationships. Can’t handle the drama. I don’t know why I care, there’s been plenty before like you and I’m sure many more to come.” He said, stubbornly grabbing his jeans and turning his back on him. “Now if you don’t mind I’d like some privacy while I get dressed.”

Eren stood, completely shell shocked as he looked at Rivaille, his fist clenched tightly by his side, his back muscles tensed as he took deep, angry breaths. It couldn’t end like this, he couldn’t leave here thinking Eren had lost interest in him.

Slowly, he walked over to the man at the window, earning a gasp as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his now flaccid dick against his perk butt cheeks.

“That’s not true.” Eren whispered, rolling his hips to grind into the soft flesh.

“Oh really?” He laughed.

“Yeah.” He said.

He pulled the jeans out of Rivaille’s hands and threw them over his shoulder, not caring where they landed, his hips never freezing as he continued talking.

“Before you were always so perfect, so unattainable, almost god like, but now.” He bite down on his neck and pressed his stiff cock between his cheeks, Rivaille crying out at the action. “Now you’re human.”

“Oh god.” He sighed as he felt the blunt head nudge his hole.

“What do you want Rivaille?” He asked, cheekily.

“Jesus Eren, fuck me.” He pleaded, arching his back to press their bodies closer.

Eren grinned as he slide inside Rivaille’s heat, painstakingly slow, never before had Rivaille begged for him, never before had he wanted him inside so much. For once Rivaille needed him just as much as Eren did.

“Uh!” He groaned once Eren was fully inside.

Eren continued his torture, leisurely bringing his hips back and pressing inside again, stopping just short of the bundle of nerves deep inside Rivaille before starting the whole process again.

“More.” Rivaille mumbled.

“More? I need something more specific.” He said, leaning down to kiss lightly at the back of his neck.

“Jesus, what happened to that shy, little virgin I used to know?” He asked, pressing himself back on Eren’s cock.

“You changed his world forever.” He admitted, finally giving in and pounding into that sweet spot that shot a jolt of pure ecstasy through Rivaille’s entire body.

Rivaille cried out at the contact, hands helpless sliding down the window as his fingers searched for purchase, his whole body shaking with Eren’s movements.

Quickly, a hand snaked around Eren’s neck, desperately gripping at the small hairs at the base of his head, pulling them in pleasure.

Something was different between them tonight, Rivaille’s movements weren’t so calculated, his groans no longer tantalising, breathy but real and uncontrolled, his eyes were scrunched shut as he truly lost himself to the pleasure.

Eren felt himself being pulled forward, lips awkwardly clashing with Rivaille’s, tongues sloppily dancing together as moans were swallowed by the others mouth.

“Harder.” Rivaille whispered before sucking Eren’s tongue into his own mouth.

With enthusiasm, Eren picked up his pace, Rivaille’s hips bucking frantically as each thrust pounded mercilessly into his prostate, his vision blurring as his body was overtaken by the paradise of the moment.

Rivaille grabbed Eren’s hand, releasing the bruising grip on his thighs and moving it forwards, gently stroking his leaking cock with the tips of Eren’s fingers. Never letting go, Eren wrapped both their hands around Rivaille’s arousal, smearing the pre-come as a lubricant before pumping in time to his own thrusts.

Both men soon became a mess of breathless moans and pants, their kiss becoming no more than simple brushes of lips from the movement of their bodies.

“I’m so close.” Eren whispered.

“Me too.” Rivaille replied, biting down on Eren’s lip.

Pulling back, Rivaille threw his head beck, resting on Eren’s shoulder, screaming the boys name as his hips sprang forward, his release shooting out of his body and splattering against the now steamed up window.

As Rivaille tried to catch his breath Eren found himself teetering over the edge of his orgasm, the walls around his cock constricting and massaging him towards his release.

“Rivaille!” He cried, hips stuttering as he came, Rivaille milking his release with soft hip grinds of his own.

No longer able to support them both Eren’s legs crumpled, the men falling to a heap on the ground, panting uncontrollably, their bodies completely spent.

“Well, you kept your word.” Rivaille breathed, body sticking to the other by their combined sweat and arousal. “I’m certainly too tired to clean.”

Eren drowsily laughed, looking down at the grey eyes that sparkled up at him, an unknown emotion in the glint that he couldn’t quite place. Slowly he leant down, ready to tenderly kiss the man in his arms when a call ruined the moment.

“Eren!” Jean’s voice boomed up the stairs. “You here?”

“Fuck.” Eren cried, jumping off the floor and throwing on a pair of discarded sweats.

“Eren!” Marco joined in, a definite slur evident in his voice.

“In a minute.” He called back, throwing on a shirt and glancing in the mirror.

He clearly had the afterglow of sex but he hoped Jean and Marco would be too distracted to notice.

“Just wait here.” Eren said, turning back to Rivaille.

“Seriously?” He pouted slightly, Eren smiling at the adorable look.

“I’ll be five minutes.” He promised.

“Fine.” He shrugged.

“And stay quiet.” He urged, he could really do without Jean discovering a naked man in his room.

“As a mouse.” He winked as Eren ran out the room.

“Who were you talking to?” Jean asked as Eren bounded down the stairs, Marco using his boyfriend solely as support, gently poking his cheek in an attempt to get attention.

“Just on the phone.” He dismissed the question by bringing the focus back to the drunk boy. “What’s up with him?”

“He and Bertholdt had a drinking contest.” He sighed, adjusting his hold on Marco to ensure he didn’t drop him. “Jesus, that beanpole can take his drink.”

“I want to go to bed Jeanie.” Marco whined.

“I know, but your stairs are so steep I’d struggle to get your drunk ass up there.” He complained.

“I’m not drunk.” He pouted. “Tell him Eren.”

“I’m not getting involved.” He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Just help me get him to bed.” Jean complained.

Eren nodded before stepping forward and wrapping Marco’s arm around his neck, in an awkward shuffle the three of them walked up the stairs.

“Are we all going to bed together?” Marco asked. “What fun we are going to have!”

“No way am I sharing you with Jaeger.” Jean growled as Marco gave both boys a wink.

“What makes you think I’d want to go to bed with you anyway?” Eren shot back.

“Please, you’d be lucky to have me.” He scoffed.

While both boys were distracted Marco managed to trip over his own feet, stumbling down on the stairs and beginning to slide to the bottom.

“Shit!” Jean shouted, making a leap to grab his boyfriend and pull him back to his feet.

“Oops.” Marco giggled once he was righted.

“Oh Marco.” He lightly scolded, rubbing the carpet burn he had now gained on one of his cheeks.

Eren quickly took Marco’s hand and lead him up the rest of the stairs, Jean supporting him from behind in case he took another tumble.

“I can take it from here.” Jean said once they reached the top step, almost as if he was afraid Eren would take Marco up on his drunk offer if he got into the bedroom.

“Sure.” He nodded, wanting nothing more than to get back to the man waiting for him.

“Oh, just us?” Marco asked as Jean pulled him towards his bedroom.

“Fraid so.” He laughed.

“It’s fine, I can still have an amazing time with just my little Jeanie.” He said, pressing loud kisses to his boyfriend’s neck.

Eren shook his head slightly as he watched the couple before heading back to his own bedroom, firmly shutting the door before he spoke up.

“Rivaille?” Eren hissed into the seemingly empty room.

“Yes?” He replied, sitting up and peaking over the bed, sporting just fucked hair despite being fully dressed once again.

“It’s time for you to go home, but you have to stay quiet.” He explained, nervously glancing towards the door in case Jean were to burst in any moment.

“Christ.” Rivaille moaned, pushing himself onto his feet. “I haven’t snuck out of a house since I was about 15 and dating my first boyfriend.”

“Sorry.” He apologised.

“Eh, keeps me young.” He shrugged, pocketing his mobile phone.

Eren opened his door and stuck his head out, surveying the hallway which seemed to be empty, the excited noises from Marco’s room told him that he would have plenty of time to get Rivaille out.

“Okay, coast is clear.” He whispered, gesturing with his fingers for Rivaille to follow.

Quietly, they made their way down the stairs, Eren nervously glancing around with every step, feeling more like a naughty school boy rather than a grown man at this moment. He purposely missed the last step, the one that squeaked the worst, before turning towards Rivaille to help him do the same.

“Such a gentleman.” Rivaille joked, taking Eren’s hand before elegantly stepping over the last stair, unlike the thumping elephant who’d gone first.

“I had fun tonight.” Eren said as they neared his door.

“Yeah, me too.” He grinned in return, Eren for once believing he wasn’t just saying that as part of his job. “I’ll see you around.”

“Wait.” He called out, grabbing his wrist. “Don’t I at least get a goodbye kiss?”

“Go on then.” He rolled his eyes at how affectionate Eren could be beyond sex.

With an excited grin Eren eagerly pulled Rivaille towards him, pressing his lips against the others. He lightly traced the bottom lip with his tongue before they gently opened and he was able to deepen the kiss. He gently caressed and danced with the other man’s tongue, moaning slightly as he felt Rivaille’s hands sneak up his shirt and trail nails down his back.

“I wish you didn’t have leave.” Eren panted between kisses.

“Same, but I don’t think I’d be quiet if I got you back in that bedroom.” He whispered.

Offering Eren one last peck on the lips, Rivaille pulled away, opening the door and stepping onto the steps at his front door.

“Good night Eren.”

“Good night.”

Eren leant against the doorframe with a sigh, watching as Rivaille walked down his path, as the moonlight illuminated his eyes as he glanced back before disappearing into the night, the young boy feeling every bit the love-struck teenager.

“Who was that?” Jean asked as Eren shut the front door.

“Nobody.” He answered quickly, turning to look at the other boy walking down the stairs.

“Somebody literally just left.” He objected.

“No they didn’t.” Eren petulantly replied, unsure why he was even trying to have this fight.

“I just saw you shutting the door.” He said, gesturing behind him.

“It was a salesperson.” He winced at his own lie, even he knew this was highly unlikely at almost half eleven at night.

“Please, I heard could practically hear you two making out all the way upstairs.” He smirked, knowing he’d caught Eren out by the way he blushed. “So, who’s the lucky fellow?”

“I’m not telling you.” He said stubbornly.

“Why not? You embarrassed because he’s really ugly or something?” He asked.

“No!” Eren cried, wanting to end this conversation quickly.

“Holy shit! He was a booty call wasn’t he?” He laughed, enjoying watching Eren squirm very much. “Eren Jaeger, never knew you were the type.”

“Sure.” He rolled his eyes, brushing past the other boy and heading up the stairs.

Jean obviously not taking the hint followed the other boy all the way into his room before settling down onto his bed.

“Probably shouldn’t sit here, after all this is where the deed took place.” Jean smirked.

“We didn’t do anything on the bed.” Eren mumbled, dreading it as soon as the words had left his lips.

Why had he felt the need to share such an intimate detail, with Jean of all people, who was now looking around his bedroom like an excitable puppy, searching for any evidence of Eren’s steamy night.

“Shouldn’t you be getting to Marco?” He prompted, hoping to rid himself of him.

“Nah, he’s passed out.” He said, getting off the bed and continuing his hunt. “This his?”

Eren turned to see Jean holding out Rivaille’s distressed leather jacket, a pleased smile on his smug face.

“Might be.” He muttered, snatching the jacket out his hands.

“Didn’t really imagine your type to be a leather jacket wearing creature of the night but each to their own.” He shrugged. “I guess I never really gave your type much thought, I mean why…”

As he heard Jean trail off Eren quickly turned his head towards where the other was now staring, the window, Rivaille’s release still embarrassingly obvious against the cool glass.

“Oh my god!” Jean practically squealed. “You fucked him against the window!”

“I didn’t.” He stammered, cheeks flaming.

“Well my little eye tells a different story.” He smirked.

Fresh out of things to say in his defence, Eren grabbed Jean’s wrist and forcibly removed him from his bedroom.

“I’m tired.” He announced, shutting the door in the other boys face.

“What?” Jean shouted, knocking on the now locked door. “I’m not finished yet.”

“Well I am.” Eren yelled back.

He ignored the rest of Jean’s protest, instead busied himself with cleaning up his room, and window, before settling down into his bed, Jean soon gave up and went back to Marco’s room but Eren didn’t doubt his questioning would continue the next morning.

As he lay in his quiet room Eren longed for Rivaille again, wanting to hold him close as he slept, breath in his comforting scent as he dreamed, but he guessed his jacket would have to do for now. But he didn’t grab it off the floor and wrap it around the spare pillow, he definitely did not cuddle the pillow close to inhale the unique smell and he most certainly didn’t dream of holding the man close as he slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Eren mindlessly flipped through the post, as expected a bunch of junk mail addressed to the home owner rather than anything personal. What did surprise him was the amount of hand written letters Marco seemed to be receiving. His family were known for sending care packages on a regular basis but they were usually large parcels that got left ‘hidden’ behind the bins by the postman, they were never a bombardment of letters.

With a careless shrug Eren threw the letters on the table, jumping slightly at the unexpected clunk as they hit the wood.

In confusion he bent down, grabbing one of the letters and giving it a quick shake, listening to the distinctive sound of money clanging together. He placed the letters back on the table, why would they be sending money unless it was his birthday.

Eren’s blood turned cold at the thought, it was Marco’s birthday next week. Jean had been going on about it for weeks and Eren had managed to completely forget to get him a present.

Turning on his heel Eren raced up the stairs, grabbing his wallet off his desk before rushing out the house, hoping he could find something nice but ultimately cheap in town.

…

As Eren got bustled around the shopping centre he remembered why he didn’t go shopping on Saturdays anymore, too many dawdling old couples, annoying kids running around his ankles, teenagers stopping every five seconds for a gossip and Mum’s knocking you down with oversized prams.

Ready to give up and come again on Monday after his lectures finished he noticed a very familiar black haired man ahead of him. But for once, he wasn’t on his own, there was a brunette tightly latched onto his arm talking animatedly, well he assumed if her over-exaggerated hand movements were anything to go by.

Eren pushed himself faster, hoping to catch a glimpse of this woman, clearly the one that had called Rivaille the last night they’d spent together. She appeared to be taller than Rivaille, her hair scruffily scrapped back into a ponytail with a pair of glasses framing her eyes.

He watched as the woman dragged Rivaille along, her steps practically bouncing as they entered The Disney Store, why the couple were out shopping for children’s toys Eren didn’t know but he couldn’t stop himself from following.

Inside the shop, Eren found himself caught up in the joy of the store, music playing loudly with a number of kids singing off key, memorabilia and toys from films he’d forgotten he loved.

He’d quickly lost Rivaille and the mystery woman in the mist of people but he found he didn’t over care at that moment, his eyes drawn to the large pile of plush toys in the centre of the store. Hesitantly, he made his way over, eyeing up the variety of soft toys.

His eyes found a horse, the label telling him he was from the film Tangled, Eren felt slightly tempted to purchase it as a present for Marco. He’d see the funny side in it and it would piss Jean off no end to have it in Marco’s bedroom, it was win win.

As he reached for the toy he noticed Rivaille stood off to the side, looking completely out of place as he sulked, presumably waiting for the woman to return to him. Glancing around to see if she was in sight, Eren made his way over.

Unaware of his presence, Rivaille mindlessly picked up a doll collection on the shelf in front of him, noting down the price with a tut of disgust before placing the item back on the shelves. Eren wondered why he would be looking at dolls, was it possible that he had a daughter with that woman?

Before he could entertain that thought further he spoke up.

“Hi.” He said softly, Rivaille’s head shooting up suddenly at the sound.

His eyes widened frantically when he noticed who was stood by his side, panic quite evident behind his usual cool demeanour.

“Not now kid, seriously.” He hissed, nervously glancing around the shop.

“I was only saying…” Eren started to explain but he was cut off by a shrill cry that caused Rivaille to wince.

“Levi!” The mysterious woman yelled, arriving at his side with her arms filled with toys.

“Alright beautiful, remember you have a three toy minimum.” He said, turning his back on Eren as if he didn’t exist.

“But Levi, I need them all.” She whined, pouting slightly but Rivaille – or as it seemed now Levi – wasn’t swayed.

“Hange.” He scolded. “Stop whinging or I’m going to reduce you down to two.”

Levi crossed his arms at the woman, managing to look down on her despite being a few inches shorter, Eren watched the whole exchange with interest, it was not something he expected from two lovers, rather a father and daughter.

“Fine.” Hange admitted defeat.

She dropped her toys to the floor and crouched down, sieving through the pile biting her lip slightly as she debated her choices.

“Well I need Ariel because she sings.” Hange explained, holding the box up and pressing the button on her tail so the doll sung inside her box.

“Okay, and what else?” Levi asked, taking the box from her outstretched hand.

“And we need these because it’s almost Christmas.” She said, grabbing a box of Disney decorations from the bottom of the pile and handing them to Levi.

“One more.” He told her, the woman picking up a set of wings in one hand a tiara with the other.

“Which one?” She asked, tilting her head to one side.

“The tiara.” Levi decided, grabbing the item out her hand. “The wings would get in the way but the tiara is more every day wear. Now go and put the rest of these back while I go pay.”

“Thank you Levi!” She gushed, her smile bright across her cheeks.

Levi turned around to pay, only to be confronted by Eren still stood directly besides him, eyes wide with confusion, trying to piece together all the information.

“Levi?” Eren asked, his voice sounding small.

“Who’s this Levi? Why were you hiding him from me?” Hange asked, bounding up to the pair and wrapping her arm around Levi’s neck.

“Just someone I know from work.” Levi muttered.

“Really? Do you work at the restaurant with Levi?” She questioned, staring at the boy with interest.

“Yeah I do.” Eren muttered lamely, he knew it was his perfect moment to out Levi but the glare he was giving him was far too intimidating.

“It’s nice to meet you…” She smiled, waiting expectantly for him to fill in the blank but he seemed completely speechless.

“Eren.” Levi answered for him.

“You can help me put my things away while Levi pays.” She said, reaching forward to grab Eren’s wrist.

“Sure.” Eren managed to respond.

“Don’t you have to buy your horse?” Levi interrupted before the pair could rush away.

“Oh this? Not right now.” He casually replied, far more interesting in Hange than his gift for Marco.

“Suit yourself.” He shrugged, walking away.

Eren watched him leave, unsure what he was feeling. Levi didn’t seem to care he’d been caught, he had no shame about his business and pleasure mixing. It was rather unsettling, Eren had expected more defence, trying to keep Hange as far from him as possible.

“I’m really glad we met, Levi never introduces me to his friends.” Hange said, filling his arms with toys.

“Really?”

“Yeah, he’s very secretive about work and such.” She shrugged, leading Eren around the store. “Is he as grumpy at work as he is at home?”

“Not really.” Eren laughed, having only seen an upset Levi once in his life.

“Oh, you’re very lucky.” She giggled, pulling items from his hands and placing them back on the shelf.

“So you live with Levi?” He asked, having picked on that key nugget of information from her previous question.

“Uh huh.” She nodded.

“How long have you known Levi then?” He continued digging.

“For as long as I can remember really. Me and Levi have always been best friends.” Hange explained, placing the last toy back in its rightful place.

Eren held onto the fact they were best friends, this woman suddenly becoming no threat to him at all. She was not someone he would have to compete with for Levi’s heart. Not that it meant he had any more of a chance than when he thought the pair were a couple.

“Oh Eren! Do you want to come to the park with us? Levi promised to take me after we’d finished shopping.” Hange exclaimed, quickly changing the subject and stopping Eren’s questioning.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” He shrugged.

“Great! It’s going to be so much fun.” She gushed, dragging him towards the entrance of the shop where Levi now stood, a bright bag clutched in his hand, a slightly pissed off look as he saw that Eren had no intention of leaving Hange anytime soon.

…

“Hold still Hange.” Levi complained, struggling to fix the plastic tiara to Hange’s head as she bounced hopelessly.

When Hange had invited Eren to the park he’d expected that they’d go to the new one a few roads from him, always full of children fighting for a turn on the various attractions. Instead, they’d gone to the old one that was covered in rust, the one that – bar a few drunk teenagers late at night and if Eren was honest him and his housemates a couple of times – was always empty as most parents had written it off as a health hazard. But he supposed this way the three of them had privacy if it was so needed.

He watched as Levi clipped the tiara to her head, using a set of grips he – for some unknown reason – kept in his wallet. Eren couldn’t help but smile at the tender look that was currently gracing Levi’s face, the unconditional love present in his eyes, looking at Hange softly as Eren’s own mother would often look at him.

“There. Beautiful.” Levi complimented, pulling his hands back.

Hange blushed at the comment before running off, eagerly clambering up the climbing frame and bounding across the bridge towards the slide. Eren watching her in slight fear, waiting for her to hurtle over the side in her excitement.

Eren glanced nervously to his side at Levi, whose eyes were fixed forward, almost as if he was denying Eren’s presence completely. The younger boy longed to catch the others attention but couldn’t think of anything to say, so instead they settled for sitting in silence beyond the occasional call from Hange to ‘watch’ as she slid down the fireman’s pole.

“Just ask already.” Levi said, Eren jumping slightly as his annoyed voice broke through the quiet.

“Ask what?” Eren questioned, turning towards the other man who was finally acknowledging him.

“What the fuck is wrong with her.” He told him bluntly. “I know you’re thinking it.”

“I wasn’t.” He defended.

“Please, how many 30 year old women do you see wearing tiaras on a set of swings?” He scoffed.

“I just thought she was eccentric.” Eren offered.

“That’s one way of putting it.” He laughed bitterly.

The fell into silence again, Eren carefully choosing his next words. He’d seen Levi go on the defence before, put up his walls high to protect himself inside.

“I don’t want to force you to talk about anything you don’t want to.” Eren finally settled on saying.

“Fuck! It’s been 11 years kid, I need to talk to someone about it.” Levi groaned, dropping his head forward and running his fingers through his hair. “I’ve just never had anyone to listen.”

“I’ll listen.” Eren said softly, placing his hand on the other man’s thigh.

Levi glanced up, uncertainty clouding his eyes, but the gentle smile on Eren’s cheeks broke through, finding the smallest crack in the walls and slipping inside.

“Christ, where do I even start?” Levi laughed nervously, sitting up right again.

“At the beginning would be a good idea.” Eren joked lightly.

“Yeah, I guess. The beginning.” He hummed slightly, getting his memories together before speaking again. “We grew up together, next door neighbours and best friends for as far back as I can remember. Hell, I can’t even recall a time when she wasn’t in my life. But then she turned 18, decided she wanted to go to university and that’s when everything went completely tits up.”

“Why?” Eren pressed, gently placing his hand over the tight fist resting on the bench beside Levi.

“She should have gone places, forgotten all about this shitty little town, about me, but the world has a way of fucking up everyone’s dream.” He muttered bitterly, his whole body tensing.

“What happened?” He asked.

“She was going to study psychology, wanted to see how the brains works. Fucking ironic.” He continued to babble, not making sense but the anger seeping through each word.

“Levi.” Eren said sternly, effectively stopping the ramblings. “Please tell me what happened.”

“It was the morning she was due to leave, I helped pack up the car but refused to go with her. She needed to be free, become something better than who she would be if we stayed together. She had a future, I was a school dropout who was only scrapping by on minimum wage in a shitty apartment above a fish and chip shop.”

“Levi!” A cheery voice broke the moment, both men turning towards the sound to see an excited Hange waving from the highest point on the climbing frame.

“Hey gorgeous! You be careful up there.” Levi called back, waving in return.

“Of course.” She laughed.

“On the way to university there was a crash, some dick not paying attention when he changed lanes and forced them to swerve into oncoming traffic. Her parents died on impact while she sustained serious head trauma. They took her to the hospital where they said it would be surprising if she woke up at all, and if she did she would never be the same.” Levi told him, eyes filling up with tears as he talked.

“Levi, you don’t have to tell me anymore.” Eren soothed, but Levi just firmly shook his head.

“No, I’ve kept this to myself for so long now. I went to see her every day, talking to her in the hope she’d hear me, know that there was someone waiting for her. Eventually she woke up, but I knew something wasn’t right. It was like she was a child again, filled with carefree innocence but this time she’d never grow out of it. She suffered neurological damage, not wired up like the rest of us anymore, it affects her memory most but it shows itself in other ways. She has good days and bad days just like you and me.” He told him, not even bothering to stop his tears anymore. “Do you know how hard it is to see her so broken when she’s forgotten how to tie her shoelaces? How many times I’ve had to teach her over the years for her to potentially forget the next day? She doesn’t deserve this life.”

“Levi?” Hange asked, her voice far closer than before as she stood before the pair.

“Hey princess.” Levi forced a smile.

“Why are you crying Levi?” She questioned, sitting down on his lap and gently brushing his tears away.

“Nothing important, just stupid work stuff.” He said.

Hange glanced towards Eren, hoping to shed some further light on the situation but he just nodded along with Levi’s story, seemingly satisfying the woman’s curiosity.

“I’m jealous.” Levi spoke up, effectively distracting Hange. “The climbing frame looks fun.”

“It is Levi!” She gushed. “Did you see how fast I was on the slide?”

“I did.” He laughed.

“Come on.” She encouraged, jumping off Levi’s lap and grabbing him around the wrist. “Let’s go see who can swing highest.”

“Alright, I’m coming.” Levi grumbled, but it was clear to all there Hange was his entire world, no matter what she asked he would deliver.

…

Eren sat down on the swing next to Levi, Hange soon growing tired as she effortlessly won the swinging contest, although it did seem Levi wasn’t giving it his all. Her laughter echoed around the park as she spun on the round-a-bout, Levi watching her with a fond grin.

“There is one thing I still don’t understand.” Eren said, capturing Levi’s attention.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“How come you ended up with Hange? Surely a jobless dropout isn’t exactly first choice.”

“Hey I wasn’t jobless, I pulled pints for pocket change at the local.” Levi defended himself. “When she woke up she was so confused, so lost, her entire family was just gone like that and she was entirely alone. Sure, she had distant relatives but nobody that stuck around long after the funeral. I was the only person she had left, she felt safe with me so I didn’t ever consider any other option. She was coming home with me, I’d support her for as long as she needed. So I got my arse in gear, got a better paid job, got us out of the shit apartment, even if the free chips were a god send, and have been able to keep her happy ever since.”

Eren contemplated Levi’s words for a while, the same question still floating around since he’d first found out about Hange’s past, since he’d first seen this parental side to the elusive Rivaille.

“Why a hooker?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Levi shrugged. “I was 19 and suddenly I had to look after a whole other person. I had no skills, no education, no money and I panicked. The only thing I knew I was any good at was sex so I made it my career. So here I am, I think it’s served me pretty well.”

“I guess so.” Eren mumbled, staring down at his feet.

“Without it I would never have met you.” Levi teased, reaching his leg out to gently stroke his calf with his foot, Eren jumping slightly at the contact.

“Levi!” Hange whined, running up to the pair and affectively ruining the moment.

“What’s wrong?” Levi questioned.

“I want to go home now.” She moaned, trying to pull him up off the swing, delicately rubbing her bottom with her other hand from where she’d fallen off the round-about. Explaining her sudden want to go home.

“Okay, okay.” He said, standing up and pushing her grabbing hands away. “We can head home.”

“Do you want to come with us?” Hange asked, addressing Eren.

“Oh, I…” He started but was quickly cut off by Levi.

“I’m sure he doesn’t want to, he’s got better things to do.” He said, offering Eren an excuse but he didn’t want to take it.

“No, I’ll come over for a bit.” He agreed with a smile.

“Great.” Hange cheered, as if the man were doing her a favour but if anything it was the other way around.

He longed to spend more time with Levi, the new personality he was slowly revealing, letting Eren get closer to him than any other person had, beyond Hange of course. He craved the closeness, he knew he had it physically as they were very intimate and familiar with each other’s bodies but he needed it emotionally as well.

So Eren let Hange wrap her arm around his neck and lead him towards their shared home, rambling on in his ear about everything they would do together while he just hoped to catch a glimpse of domestic Levi, maybe even in an apron if he was lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the mysterious woman is revealed! Some of you guessed Hange so props to you guys :)


	7. Chapter 7

“This is going to be so much fun!” Hange exclaimed, violently shaking Eren by the arm while Levi watched, smirking, from a safe distance.

“Yeah it will be.” He agreed, although not with quite the same enthusiasm.

Their house wasn’t what Eren had been expecting, looking at Levi he thought it would all be sleek lines and sharp edges but instead it was homely. It looked like a family home as opposed to the house of two singles in their thirties. And it was far more cluttered than he expected but he supposed that was more of Hange’s influence.

He smiled as Levi pottered around, trying to create some sort of harmony among the ciaos, reminding Eren of a mother whose child had brought an unexpected friend home from school.

“We can have a movie night!” Hange screamed, both men jumping at the sound.

“Night?” Levi questioned, obviously not wanting Eren around for a whole evening.

“Yes! It will be so much fun.” She told them both.

“I’m sure Eren doesn’t want to stay here that long.”  He offered.

“Please Eren! Please, please, please.” She begged, eyes wide.

Eren glanced towards Levi in desperation who just rolled his eyes at the woman’s antics – obviously extremely used to it. But still the younger man waited, he would never want to out stay his welcome. Sensing his debate Levi subtly nodded his head.

“Sure, I can stay.” He smiled, Hange squealing in excitement.

“What film should we watch?” She asked, mostly to herself, running over to the bookcase littered with DVDs.

“Good luck.” Levi scoffed. “You never put them back in the right cases so you won’t find shit.”

“I have a system.” She defended.

“What system involves putting your Hunchback DVD in my Nightmare on Elm Street case?” He questioned.

“Do not question the system!” She cried, glaring slightly at him over her shoulder, Eren forced to suppress a laugh at their bickering.

Levi decided it wasn’t worth the battle and gave up, crossing his arms and looking in the opposite direction. But the smallest hint of a pout was evident on his lips.

“Warning you now, you won’t get any say.” Levi told Eren, shooting a look at Hange’s hunched over form but he could see the tender, loving underlies.

“I know, let’s watch all the Star Wars films!” She shouted, retrieving a box set from the shelf.

“That’s got to be over a days’ worth of films there, we won’t have time.” Levi explained.

“Not the new ones, just the classics.” She gushed, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Still seems a bit long sweetie.” He said, obviously trying to cushion the blow when Eren turned her down, not that he would.

“It’s not too bad.” She frowned, flipping over the cases. “All together they are roughly… 384 minutes which is only 6 hours and 24 minutes. It’s three now so if we start right away we will be finished by half nine if we included two minute toilet breaks per film.”

Eren blinked rapidly at the speed at which Hange rattled off the timings, barely even pausing to work out the numbers.

“I suppose so.” Levi agreed, completely unfazed by the maths.

“What do you say Eren?” Hange asked him.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” He agreed.

“Great! I better get ready!” She grinned, running from the room and up the stairs.

“Where is she going?” Eren asked.

“God knows.” Levi shrugged. “Just to let you know, she’s a little obsessed with Star Wars.”

Without waiting for Eren to respond Levi walked into the hallway, heading over to the stairs.

“Popcorn?” He called up.

“Of course.” Came his reply.

Levi laughed through his nose before walking into the kitchen, Eren following after him like a lost puppy.

“She’s good at maths.” Eren commented as Levi pulled open the fridge.

“Yeah.” He nodded, grabbing three cans of coke. “You sound surprised.”

“Well, honestly, after everything you said to me before I didn’t expect it.” He sheepishly admitted.

“She’s got a head for numbers apparently.” He shrugged, pouring the drinks into three glasses. He should have expected Levi to not be an out of the can kinda man.

“I see.” Eren nodded, unsure how much more Levi was going to reveal.

“Since the accident they told me she was a little on the autistic spectrum, not anything to worry about considering the other shit that was going on though. Numbers, another one of her obsessions. It’s definitive, it’s only got one answer, can only be right or wrong and she likes that. It almost satisfies her.” He explained. “It’s one of those things that she never loses weirdly, some days she won’t feel like even getting out of bed but she can always calculate the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow.”

Eren cocked an eyebrow as Levi laughed to himself, unaware at which point he’d made a joke.

“Monty Python, bit before your time kid.” Levi smirked.

“My dad used to watch that, I think that’s even before your time.” He said as he assessed the man in front of him, unless he’d aged extremely well.

“What can I say? I’ve got a taste for the classics.” He winked, Eren berating the blush that spread across his cheeks at the action.

“Right.” He coughed awkwardly.

“But I don’t buy that bullshit about her being autistic.” He continued, as if he’d never stopped. “Doctors see something different and they have to label it, label her. But she’s just a person, she’s just Hange and sometimes science can’t explain everything but then maybe it’s not meant to. Science isn’t going to change what happened, science isn’t ever going to bring her back. Science can go fuck itself.”

“Levi.” Eren said softly, taking a tentative step towards the man in question.

“Popcorn.” He clicked his fingers, quickly changing the subject.

Eren watched the older man flit around the kitchen, opening and closing various cupboards and never finding the prized item.

A loud groan drew in Eren’s focus, Levi had found the popcorn but it was on the top shelf.

“I need to stop letting Hange unpack the shopping.” He moaned to himself.

Standing on his tiptoes, Levi reached up for the popcorn, annoyed huffs of air escaping him each time his fingers stroked the edge of the cardboard but unsuccessfully claiming it.

Silently, Eren walked over to Levi, reaching up in unison with him for that same box.

“Here, let me.” He whispered, grabbing the box.

“Thanks.” Levi mumbled in reply.

Eren placed the popcorn on the side but neither man made any attempts at moving, instead they unconsciously moved closer, back and chest flushed as they felt the other. The heat shared between them, the warmth of being close once again.

Levi glanced over his shoulder, grey eyes searching Eren’s face, taking in ever small detail before settling on his lips. Eren’s tongue darted out quickly, moistening his plump lips before moving closer.

Their breath was mingling as the distance between them shortened, both acting on impulse, refusing to question as their senses were overcome with the other person.

The sound of tumbling broke the moment, a loud crash had Levi scrambling back, away from Eren’s hold.

“I should check on her.” Levi said, gaze never moving from the tiled floor.

“Sure.” Eren nodded, hearing his beating heart in his ears.

He was so close, he could practically feel Levi’s lips against his own.

“Make yourself useful and do the popcorn.” He instructed as he slipped out the room.

…

Levi ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time in his haste to get out the kitchen. He could barely wrap his head around what had happened between them. He knew he had to put up an act around Eren when he was at work but not in his home, he could treat him like any other pathetic little boy. But somehow he found himself unable to.

He supposed there was a sexual electricity between them, there was bound to be given their history, it was like an elephant in the room and he was surprised Hange couldn’t see it too.

Levi shook his head slightly, why was he even entertaining this thought? It would be the same with any of his clients, there would be a subtle attraction there, it was given after that kind of intimacy, but it didn’t mean anything. Just lust, pure and simple.

He just couldn’t believe he’d let Eren into his home, he’d always had a set line between work and home, never combining the two. But somehow this scrappy kid had managed it to get in, god knows how though.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked, walking into Hange’s bedroom who was currently lying underneath half of Levi’s mattress that she’d pulled off the bed.

“I wanted to take it downstairs.” She explained.

“And why is that?” He questioned, picking up the mattress so she could shuffle out from under it.

“So we could all have a sleepover.” She grinned, continuing the task of de-mattressing Levi’s bed.

“Eren is not spending the night.” Levi said, it was one thing having him over but a whole night really was pushing it.

“But I want him to.” She pouted.

“Well he can’t.” He snapped.

“You’re always such a bore Levi! You never let me have people over.” She complained, going as far as to stamp her foot.

“Throwing a tantrum is not going to work Hange.” He scolded, crossing his arms so she knew he was serious. “You can take the mattresses downstairs for the film but Eren will not be sleeping here.”

Hange frowned at him, increasing the jut in her lower lip but Levi would not be swayed, he continued to stare her down until she gave up this ridiculous act.

“Fine.” She sighed. “Can us two at least have a sleepover downstairs?”

“Sure we can.” He smiled, grabbing the other side of the mattress and helping his friend.

…

Eren walked out of the kitchen when he heard a strange shuffling down the stairs, only to see Levi practically pined to the wall by a mattress while Hange looked ready to climb over it in her excitement to get downstairs.

“What’s going on?” Eren asked.

“We’re bringing the mattresses downstairs so we can be comfortable during the film.” Hange told him, Eren looking towards Levi for further explanation.

“It was her idea.” Was all he received.

“Right.” He said slowly, as the pair managed to manoeuvre the last corner.

“You can help her with the next one.” Levi panted, dropping the mattress on the living room floor.

“Come on Eren.” Hange smiled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up the stairs.

After a lot of pivoting, screaming and trapped fingers the threesome were ready to watch the film. The bowl of popcorn nestled in the middle, quite conveniently in front of Hange as she clutched a Darth Vader plush to her chest.

And only half an hour behind schedule.

…

Hange’s plan hadn’t exactly panned through, it was eleven now and they were only just part way through the third movie. It seemed she had forgotten about their need to eat, the amount of time it would take for the pizza’s to be delivered and the fact that Levi would not let them eat greasy food that close to his precious leather sofas.

Levi was in the kitchen, currently cleaning to get rid of the smell of pizza fat but Eren couldn’t help but feel slightly lonely, probably not helped by the fact that Hange had gone strangely quiet. For most of the first two films she’d shake or grab Eren ever few minutes, exclaiming that this part is amazing or this is the best bit, no wait this is.

He glanced towards the brunette woman to see her fast asleep beside him, stuffed toy tucked securely under her arm as soft snuffles fell from her lips.

Pushing himself onto his feet, Eren journeyed to the kitchen, seeking out Levi.

“Hey.” He said, leaning against the table.

“Hi.” Levi greeted, casting Eren a questioning look over his shoulder.

“She’s asleep.” He explained.

“Ah, right. She does tend to crash.” He agreed, washing up the last plate and flicking the bubbles off his hands.

“I guess I should leave.” Eren said, smiling at the bright marigolds Levi was currently pulling off.

“Sure.” He nodded.

“So bye.” He awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot.

Last time they’d separated they’d kissed, would it be completely inappropriate if Eren kissed him now? The way Levi walked past him without a glance he assumed it would be. So instead of begging to feel his soft lips once again Eren followed the other man to the door.

Levi pulled open the door to see rain pouring from the sky, splattering into puddles in fat droplets.

“Should have brought a coat.” Eren laughed.

“Do you want to borrow an umbrella or something?” Levi asked, eyeing up the rain.

“Yes!” He agreed, desperate for an excuse to see Levi again. Levi, not Rivaille.

“Hold on, I’ll just grab one.”

Levi walked over to a small cupboard under the stairs that even he would have to hunch to enter, if he could enter. The moment he opened the door there was an almighty crash and the content of the cupboard spilled out into the hall.

“Hange.” He growled under his breath as he was forced to take a step back.

The aforementioned woman walked into the hallway, yawning loudly as she scratched her head, hair sticking up at various angles despite only being asleep for under an hour.

“What happened?” She asked.

“You happened.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Eren’s still here? Did you decide he could sleepover after all?” She shouted, suddenly very awake.

“No, he was just leaving. If I could find a god damn umbrella.” He grumbled, sieving through the pile at his feet.

“But it’s raining.” She stated, glancing out the door.

“Hence the umbrella.” Levi said.

“He will get so wet! Please let him stay Levi! Please!” She pleaded, pulling Eren to her side and over to Levi.

Levi looked up at the pair, wide eyes from both staring down at him. Tomorrow he’d blame it on the fact he was tired, that he was rattled by the pile of shit on his floor. But in truth it was the fact they both looked utterly adorable pleading with him.

“Fine.” He relented. “But just this once.”

“Thank you thank you thank you.” Hange gushed, dragging Eren into the living room and lying down again.

She patted the space next to her with a wide smile.

“You can share my bed.” She told him.

“Alright.” He agreed, walking over and lying beside her.

With an annoyed huff, Levi walked into the room. Flicking the light and TV off before settling down into his own bed, back to the other members of the room.

Eren watched his shoulders longingly, he was right next to him, he was so close but yet that small crack between the two mattresses seemed so wide. He wanted to roll over slightly, cross that boundary, sleep surrounded by Levi’s warmth, by his scent but he knew he never could.

“Don’t forget I’m right here, no funny business.” Levi warned jokingly.

“Levi!” Hange giggled. “Don’t be so silly.”

“I’m not, a beautiful girl like yourself in his bed. Eren will struggle to keep his hands to himself.” He said in mock seriousness.

“Eren! You must never touch a lady while she sleeps!” She exclaimed, slapping him lightly on the arm.

“You invited me into the bed, if anyone needs to sleep with one eye open it’s me.” Eren joked along with the pair.

“I would do no such thing!” Hange gasped.

“I’m keeping an eye on both of you.” Levi told them.

“Levi! I would never.” She said indignantly.

Shuffling slightly she placed her Darth Vader plushie between them as a makeshift barrier.

“There.” She smiled. “Now nobody can touch anyone.”

Eren laughed slightly but soon felt his eyelids drooping, although it had only been a day he felt strangely at home with the pair.

…

Eren woke with a gasp as he felt a hand slam down on his face. He looked around in confusion, remembering that he was on Levi’s bedroom floor and the hand belonged to Hange who was currently starfishing next to him.

Gently he bent her arm, to avoid the contact only for it come slamming back on his cheek seconds later.

“Ow.” He mumbled to himself.

He looked at Levi, his back still facing him, a large inviting space on the side of the mattress closest to Eren. He could always move there and in the morning blame it on sleep, nobody could blame someone for what they did whilst unconscious surely?

As quietly as possible Eren shuffled across the beds, slipping out of one cover and seamlessly into the other. He thought he had gotten away with it until he heard a sharp intake of breath.

“What? Hange?” Levi woke up suddenly, sensing even the subtlest of mattress movements like any good mother can.

“No, it’s Eren.” He whispered in return, not wanting to wake the still sleeping woman.

“Right. I thought you were on Hange’s bed?” He asked, settling back into his bed now he realised there wasn’t any problems.

“She keeps shuffling around.” He explained.

“She’s a wriggler.” He yawned. “Alright, I guess you can sleep here.”

Awkwardly Eren got himself comfortable, moving closer to Levi before his rational mind could even question his actions

“Is this alright?” Eren asked, curling against Levi’s back.

“Should have known you’d be a snuggler.” Levi grumbled, but made no attempts at moving away.

“Night Levi.” Eren whispered, gently placing his arm around the smaller man’s waist.

“Hmm.” He hummed sleepily in return.

…

The next morning Eren and Levi woke up within minutes of each other, facing one another, one smiling and one confused.

“What are you doing in my bed?” Levi asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Hange kicked me out. We went over this last night.” Eren laughed.

“We did?” He questioned, running fingers through his bed head. “I’m getting too old for this shit.”

The pair fell into silence, soft, fresh from sleep eyes watching the other, taking in the small details of the others natural state.

“I like this.” Eren complimented, running his fingers along the stubble on Levi’s chin.

“You charmer.” He grinned.

“You look rough.” He said, eyes widening as the words tumbled from his lips.

He’d been doing so well, managed to make it through a whole evening and night without embarrassing himself, hell he was proud that he hadn’t woken up with morning wood having slept so close to Levi. But he’d had to ruin it at one point.

“It might be shocking to you brat, but I don’t wake up looking gorgeous.” He grumbled.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Eren stuttered. “You still look gorgeous, just a more real gorgeous.”

“Real gorgeous, huh?” Levi smirked.

“Yeah. You look less like you’re trying, because you’re obviously not as you’ve just woken up, but you still manage to look great. You look like blissful Sunday mornings in bed, with breakfast on a tray and a newspaper.” He babbled.

“Well you know what they say, I’m easy like a Sunday morning.” He groaned as he stretched, inadvertently pressing his chest against Eren’s.

Unthinking the younger boy hooked his arms around his waist, holding him in place flush against his body, hearts beating in tandem.

“Morning.” Eren said stupidly, the only thing his eloquent mind could produce.

“Morning.” Levi whispered back, huskily, gently reaching up and placing a finger on Eren’s bottom lip.

But once again the moment was ruined by clattering from the kitchen.

“What is she up to now?” Levi groaned, pushing himself out of bed.

Once he’d gone Eren sat up to, clicking his back before he wandered into the kitchen. Only to see Levi on his knees cleaning up uncooked batter while Hange smiled bashfully behind him, various ingredients littering her clothes.

“I wanted to make breakfast.” She explained to Eren.

“I could go for some breakfast.” Eren nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table.

With a smile, Hange grabbed the once full bowl, ready to start again only for Levi to stop her.

“Nope, I’m helping this time. There’s only so many times I’ll let you ruin our kitchen.” He said, snatching the bowl off her.

“Fine.” She huffed, but the mood was soon lost when she began bossing Levi around.

Eren draped himself tiredly across the table, watching the pair work together to mix up some waffles. He could get used to this Levi, this natural Levi. This real, gorgeous Levi.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren lay on his bed, head pounding from lack of sleep, staring at the other side in what could only be described as disgust. Ever since he’d spent the night with Levi he struggled to sleep alone. His body constantly craving a touch he could never have.

He had tried imagining they were together, and in his dreams they did far more than innocently spoon, but it never seemed to work. Screaming Levi’s name into his own pillow to muffle the sounds as he fisted his own cock just didn’t satisfy him anymore.

But he knew they could never go back to what they once were, after seeing Levi in his own home he never wanted to see Rivaille again. He never wanted money to exchange between their two hands.

He just wanted Levi.

He jolted slightly when he heard three loud knocks on his door, forcing himself to sit up and sort his bed hair. To hid the fact that he had been lying in bed and watching Netflix until five in the evening.

“Yeah?” He croaked as the door opened to reveal a small blonde.

“Are you almost ready?” Armin asked, walking inside and taking in the sight of his best friend. “I’m going to guess no.”

“Ready for what?” He scratched his head, trying to pinpoint the moment he had made plans with Armin.

“For Marco’s birthday meal and drinks.” He prompted, hoping the information would get the cogs going in his mind.

“But Marco’s birthday isn’t until…” Eren trailed off.

“Today?” The other boy supplied.

“Yeah.” He nodded sheepishly.

“Right, the table is booked for six so the latest we can leave is half past so I’d hurry if I were you.” He told him.

“Okay.” Eren said, jumping off his bed and almost knocking Armin over in his mad dash for the bathroom.

“Ridiculous.” He heard Armin mutter as he slammed the door shut.

He quickly threw off his clothes and jumped in the shower before it even had a chance to warm up in a desperate attempt to look somewhat decent for tonight.

…

Eren twirled his glass in his fingers, watching as the orange liquid spun around and coated the edges. His pink umbrella had long since been removed from the glass and was placed behind his ear. Everyone at the table had a brightly coloured, fruity cocktail in front of them – on Marco’s insistence, he’d even paid for each one. Eren had opted for Sex On The Beach, he was quite partial to orange and anything with vodka was a plus in his book.

He sighed deeply and placed his head on his hand, making half-arsed attempts at listening to people’s conversations and waiting for his cue to join in. He’d been awkwardly placed at the end of the table where all Marco’s course friends were seated – once again on the birthday boy’s insistence – who before tonight he’d had very little to do with. He’d been introduced to the blonde next to him with a wink so Eren was sure he was being set up but so far the boy – who he was sure was called Thomas but he couldn’t be completely sure – had yet to make any attempts at conversation with him. He was far to engrossed with his friends sat around him.

If he was being honest it wasn’t all bad, he did have Armin sat on his other side but currently Annie was managing to capture all of his attention. If he stared at the back of his head any longer he’d be able to memorise the exact style, where every split end was and where they all started to curve under to create a bowl effect.

In a desperate attempt at entertainment he let his eyes scan around the restaurant, taking note of how the staff had purposely placed the rowdy students as far as they possibly could from the other patrons. He self-consciously played with his still wet hair, hoping he didn’t look overly scruffy. It was quite an upscale kind of place, no doubt costing more than Eren was willing to pay for ridiculously tiny portions but for Marco’s birthday he’d keep his grumbles to himself.

He knew that he’d get his money’s worth when they went to their usual bar afterwards, vodka red-bull for only a pound and with a fiver and a flirtatious smile he was bound to get more than tipsy tonight.

“So, Eren was it?” The blonde next to him spoke, obviously sensing the boredom seeping out of his every pore.

“Yeah, Thomas?” He asked, receiving a nod as confirmation.

“You live with Marco right?” Thomas asked, Eren nodding at the question. This conversation was going wonderfully. “And what do you study?”

“Sport and Exercise. You?” He smiled awkwardly, he lived with Marco of course he knew what the guy studied but god he was desperate to keep this conversation flowing.

“Veterinary Science.” He laughed, obviously sensing Eren’s awkwardness. “So, what you drinking?”

“Sex on the beach.” He told him, taking a sip as some weird sort of confirmation. “You?”

“Erm, not sure Jean picked it out. Blind Russian, maybe?” He offered, giving his glass a disgusted look. “It’s foul whatever it is.”

“Can I?” Eren asked, gesturing towards the glass.

“Knock yourself out.” He nodded, sliding the drink along the table towards him.

Eren slowly brought the drink up to his face, deciding it looked like a sad chocolate milkshake with ice in it. He sniffed the liquid as if he could somehow distinguish what was in it but who was he kidding? He was a student not a sophisticated connoisseur of liquor. He let the drink slip past his lips and almost gagged as the burn slid down his throat. Tasting nothing but pure alcohol, with a slight aftertaste of coffee.

“Christ.” He coughed, patting himself on the chest. “You’re right, that is terrible.”

“Tell me about it.” He rolled his eyes, bringing the glass back in front of him. “Never trust Jean.”

“Ah, well I could have told you that.” Eren said with a knowing smile.

“He and the birthday boy appear to be watching us very closely.” He commented, subtly gesturing to the couple at the other end of the table.

Eren raised his own glass and let his eyes wander over the rim as he took a sip and true to Thomas’ word the pair were watching them intently. One with a wide, excited smile the other with a slightly smug grin.

“Call me crazy.” Eren started, turning back to the blonde. “But I think this may have been a set up.”

“No!” Thomas gasped loudly. “Where would you get that idea?”

“Just a hunch.” He laughed.

“Think if I fake flirt with you for long enough I’ll get another, and hopefully better, free drink?” He asked.

“Afraid not, one drink minimum.” He shrugged.

“Well, if you put it that way I don’t really see any reason to continue this conversation.” He joked.

“My electric personality?” Eren offered.

“If you say so.” Thomas mumbled, earning a smack on the back. “Hey!”

“Don’t be a dick.” He said, childishly sticking his tongue out at him.

“Sorry.” He apologised, hands held up in surrender. “It’s nice to finally put a face to the name though.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Marco has been talking about you for the past few weeks, all good things obviously but I kinda feel stupid for not seeing this almost blind date happening.” He laughed at himself.

“I wish I could say the same but Marco never mentioned you.” Eren frowned.

“Obviously knows I’m capable of selling myself, you need all the help you can get.” Thomas teased.

“Oi! What did I say about being a dick?” He asked, catching the door of the restaurant open in the corner of his eye.

He barely heard Thomas’ reply because he was too shocked by who had just walked in, happily bounding up to the bar as if she came here all the time.

“Hange.” Eren whispered under his breath.

“What?” Thomas asked.

“Erm, I’ll be right back.” He said, pushing away from the table.

“Alright.” He smiled, quickly turning back to his other friends and effortlessly slipping into their conversation.

Slowly Eren made his way over to Hange, scanning the restaurant for any signs of Levi. Wherever there was a Hange, Eren was quickly learning Levi wasn’t far behind.

“What do you mean he’s not here?” Hange whined, folding her arms.

“Nobody by the name of Levi works here, or has ever worked here.” The waiter tried to explain.

“Yes he does!” She protested, the waiter glancing around helplessly for some support from his manager.

“Hange!” Eren cried out as he got closer, effectively replacing the pout with a wide smile.

“Eren!” She shrieked, running over to him and wrapping her arms around him in a death grip.

He winced slightly as he heard her bones crack under the weight of her arms but he was quickly released and the annoyed expression was quickly back on her face.

“You work here, go find Levi for me.” She said, giving Eren a quick push.

“Excuse me?” The waiter questioned, never having seen this boy before in his life.

“Ah yes, but Levi isn’t working tonight.” He explained, shooting the waiter an apologetic look.

Taking this as he cue to leave the waiter walked down the bar towards another patron, ignoring the strange pair further down.

“Yes he is! He told me he was going to work!” She shouted, loud enough that everyone in the restaurant was beginning to stare, including Eren’s party.

“Well, he came in today but they didn’t need him in the end.” He explained, trying to ignore the questioning gazes his friends were throwing him.

“But why didn’t he come home?” She pouted, eyes sparkling.

“He did.” He exclaimed, terrified she might cry and he would have no idea how to deal with her. “You probably just missed him.”

“Okay.” Hange nodded with a smile. “I guess we should go home then and see him.”

Without waiting for a response from Eren, Hange effortlessly slipped her arm through his, pulling him towards the exit of the restaurant. He helplessly stared at the table, Marco tilting his head in confusion as he watched Eren get dragged away.

“I need the loo.” Hange suddenly announced, freezing abruptly.

“Well, go here then we can leave.” He offered. She nodded at his suggestion and ran off quickly, Eren silently wondering where she found all her energy from.

Once she was out of ear shot he quickly pulled out his phone, scanning through his contacts until he found that oh so familiar name.

“Hello?” Levi purred as he answered, clearly in business mode.

“Levi, it’s Eren.” He answered, glancing behind him to check Hange wasn’t on her way back.

“Eren? What can I do for you big boy?” He asked, Eren moaning slightly as the sultry voice wrapped around him.

“You need to go home.” He managed to say.

“And why’s that?” He questioned in a bored tone, quickly realising this was not a business call.

“Because Hange came down to The Swan asking after you and wondering why you weren’t at work.” He hissed.

“Why were you at The Swan? Do you actually work there?” He snorted slightly at the idea.

“No, I was here for a mate’s birthday. That’s not the point!” He exclaimed. “The point is she is wondering where you are.”

“Alright, calm down.” Levi sighed. “I can move some things around and be home in about twenty minutes.”

Within seconds he heard the dial tone echoing in his ear where Levi had hung up, without a goodbye or a thank you for the warning.

“Bye then.” Eren rolled his eyes and placed the phone in his pocket.

The more Eren got to know Levi the ruder he seemed to become, and for whatever messed reason it only made him more and more attractive to the other boy. Eren clearly loved the abuse.

“Eren?” A voice asked, causing said boy to jump in surprise.

“Marco. Jean.” He smiled, turning to the offending voice.

“Are you leaving?” Marco asked sadly.

“Yes but only for about ten minutes. I just have to help my friend get home but then I’ll be back straight away. Promise.” He grinned, hoping neither boy would question him further.

“The brunette?” Marco supplied, receiving a simple nod from Eren.

“Who is she?” Jean cut in, obviously not going to let it slide.

“A friend of a friend.” Eren told him. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Little rude don’t you think?” Jean crossed his arms. “Leaving like this on Marco’s birthday.”

“She can join us if you like.” Marco offered, ever the generous soul.

“No!” Eren said, louder than he expected. “I mean, she just wants to get home. Rough day.”

“Well at least give Marco his gift before you leave.” Jean instructed, casually draping an arm around his boyfriend.

“Jean!” Marco scolded, his eyes lighting up all the same at the mention of a gift.

Eren felt his heart stutter, how could he have forgotten to buy Marco a present? He had even set a day aside specifically for the purchasing of a gift but yet here he was empty handed. He silently cursed Levi, if they hadn’t run into each other that day he wouldn’t have been obsessing about the man all night and day that he forgot how to function.

Well, more so than usual.

“About that, I’ve ordered something but I’s not turned up yet. Sorry.” He apologised, nervously rubbing his ear.

“Oh, don’t worry about it Eren!” Marco reassured with a smile, although Jean didn’t look quite as convinced.

“Come on Marco.” Jean gestured with his head towards the table, steering his boyfriend back to everyone else.

“See you later Eren!” Marco called cheerfully over his shoulder.

He sighed slightly in relief as he watched them disappear, convinced Jean would have put up more of a fight, asked a lot more questions. But, as much as Eren hated to admit it, Jean was very well behaved most of the time for Marco’s sake. He could be a little shit stirrer when the pair were alone but if Marco was near he faked like a little angel, Eren supposed it was all to get laid but maybe he was being cynical.

“Okay, I’m ready to go!” Hange announced, bounding back up to Eren.

“Alright.” He smiled warily, not sure if Levi wanted to see him as well but it seemed the man didn’t have much chose.

…

“I mean how could they not even know who Levi is?” Hange cried, finally giving Eren the chance to speak despite having left the restaurant fifteen minutes ago.

“Well, we all use different names at work. As a joke.” He lamely explained.

“Really? What’s yours?” She asked.

“Oh, mine? It’s Richard.” He said, wondering where he had produced that name from.

“Richard? Why?” She propped.

“Just like the name I guess.” Eren shrugged.

“And what’s Levi’s?” She questioned in delight.

“Rivaille.” He responded automatically.

“Oooh, fancy.” She cooed. “Just like Levi.”

Hange continued to chatter excitedly as they turned onto her and Levi’s estate, Eren quickly zoning out on what she was saying.

It was a nice street, he decided, a park down the road, large gardens for each house, patches of green that children could play on. It was definitely the type of area you’d move to once you decided you were ready for children, judging by the amount of people carriers and estate cars he could tell that was the case for almost everyone.

He couldn’t help but wonder what everyone thought of Hange and Levi. Did they know the situation in its entirety? Were they aware that Levi cared for Hange, looked after her as if she were his own flesh and blood? Or did they just assume they were a couple, here to settle down just like the rest of them.

Did they watch them walk down the street and mutter behind their backs? Hushed whispers about how the pair still hadn’t had any children. Maybe they were having problems conceiving, unable to have children of their own. But then they could always adopt, the neighbours would accept them more, invite them out more if they had a rugrat of their own.

Eren shook his head lightly, his heard hurting from all the various scenarios flying around his head. He supposed the neighbours didn’t care less about Hange and Levi’s situation. It was one of those streets were everyone kept to themselves, where someone could die in their bathtub and nobody would notice for three weeks. One of those neighbourhoods that looks nice from the outside but never goes any deeper.

“Levi will be so surprised to see you!” Hange gushed, bringing Eren back to reality.

“Yeah, I suppose he will be.” He meekly agreed, where it was going to be a happy smile was an entirely different thing.

“You going to stay the night again?” She asked, steering him towards the driveway.

“I don’t think so.” Eren admitted. “I need to get back to the restaurant.”

“Were you working tonight?”

“Something like that.” He agreed, thinking it would probably easiest.

Hange nodded and finally released her hold on his arm in favour of opening the front door, a large collection of key rings hanging off her key.

“I’m home!” She shouted as she bounded in, Eren smiling slightly at the cry. He hoped this was routine for them, they would both shout their arrival.

“Living room!” Came the reply.

Eren quickly got ready to make his excuses and leave but Hange soon grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the living room, ignoring any feeble protests coming from the boy.

“Hange… And Eren.” Levi said in confusion as the pair walked into the room.

“Hello Rivaille.” Hange greeted with a wide smile, Levi quickly shooting Eren an accusatory glare.

“I had to explain that we used fake names at work as a joke as nobody knew who Levi was.” Eren explained, shooting a ‘you should be thankful I saved your ass’ glare in return.

“Ah right.” He nodded. “The fake names.”

“Why do you do that?” Hange asked, nose scrunching up in question.

“We thought it would be funny and they all just sort of stuck.” He shrugged. “Some of the guys take it really seriously.”

“You boys are so silly!” She giggled to herself before walking over to Levi and flopping down next to him.

Eren awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot, not sure whether he just offer a simple goodbye and leave or at least stay for a certain amount of time out of politeness.

“Sit!” Hange demanded, patting the space next to her.

“I should really head back.” He explained, pointing behind him.

“You can’t come all this way and just leave!” She whined.

“Least stay for a drink brat.” Levi said, pushing himself up off the sofa.

“Sure.” Eren agreed as the man walked past him towards the kitchen.

Before he left the room entirely, Levi placed a hand against his shoulder, Eren’s whole body tingling at the simple contact. It wasn’t even skin to skin, the barrier of his shirt in the way but yet he still felt Levi’s warmth. He offered Eren a grateful smile before slipping out the room, presumably to make the drinks.

“Stop making goo-goo eyes at Levi and sit down.” Hange laughed, Eren blushing slightly at the comment.

With a gentle sigh he sat down next to the woman, rolling his eyes fondly when she grabbed the TV control and replaced Levi’s drama with an action packed film.

…

One drink soon became three and before Eren knew it, it was already nine o’clock and he was no closer to leaving than he was when he arrived. The film Hange had forced them to watch was drawing to an end and her head was beginning to loll until it came to rest on Levi’s shoulder.

“I’m tired Levi.” Hange whined looking up at the man.

“Then go to bed.” Levi laughed.

“But we have company.” She complained, sitting up again with a shake of the head.

“I’m sure Eren won’t mind.” He reassured, standing up and holding his hand out for her.

“Okay.” She agreed, tiredly letting Levi pull her up. “Good night Eren.”

“Night.” He replied as the pair shuffled out the room.

He sat awkwardly on the sofa, waiting for Levi to return but after ten minutes their appeared to be no sign of him. He wondered what he was doing up there, visions of Levi sat on the end of Hange’s bed reading a story entered his mind but he quickly dismissed the idea. Hange wasn’t a child, she was an adult who just needed help at times, needed Levi’s support but she was not his daughter.

Curiosity got the better of him and he wandered up the stairs, dying to see the sweet and tender good night that would be taking place.

He tiptoed along the corridor, stopping when he reached Hange’s room to lurk in the doorway, he knew he was being creepy, intruding on their privacy. But somehow he couldn’t seem to stop.

He gasped slightly as he saw them, both lying on the bed, one under the covers and one above. If he didn’t know any better he’d believe something deeper, more intimate, was shared between them. Hange lay in her bed, duvet pulled up to her chin while Levi remained on top, his back to Eren so his expression hidden. His leg was resting over Hange’s body, protectively, as his hand gently stroked her hair.

“Why didn’t you stay here?” Levi asked.

“Hmm.” She answered sleepily.

“Come on baby, answer me.” He prompted, Eren swallowing at the pet name that had been thrown at him as well in the throes of passion.

“I got lonely.” She mumbled, leaning into his touch and letting her eyes drop.

“Hange.” He sighed. “I told you not to leave on your own.”

“But I was fine Levi! Nothing happened.” She complained.

“I know, but it could have.” He told her, that same sad and defeated tone Eren had heard back when he was Rivaille, on the phone to what had once been a mysterious woman.

“You worry too much.” Hange yawned.

“Maybe, I guess I just love you too much.” He whispered, pulling the woman closer and holding her against his chest.

Sensing he was overstepping a boundary Eren snuck away, taking the steps two at a time before he was safely settled in the exact same spot he was before, as if nothing had changed.

Less than two minutes later Levi arrived again, leaning against the door and crossing his hands while he looked down on Eren.

“I know you were watching us.” He stated.

“How?” Eren stuttered.

“After two weeks in this place I learnt every creak, couldn’t have Hange escaping.” He joked but Eren could see he was tired.

With a sigh Levi dropped down on the sofa, carelessly lying down so that his head fell onto Eren’s lap. He shifted on the sofa so that his head buried deeper into the legs under him, letting his eyes flutter closed. Eren found himself freezing as the man unapologetically lounged across him.

Tentatively, he reached out and gently stroked Levi’s hair, who offered a content moan in response. Eren smiled as the soft locks slide between his fingers, the digits gliding through the hair as if it were silk.

“Do you ever have time for yourself?” Eren asked, hand never stilling as the man’s head got heavier and heavier with his comfort.

“What do you think right now is?” He quipped, never once opening his eyes.

“I mean when you’re working.” He continued.

Eren knew it wasn’t his place to get involved but the more he watched Levi the more he realised how tired he was. How hard he worked and yet he never got a break, never got an escape. He worked all the night and spent all the day caring for Hange, where was the time to be selfish? The time to put his own needs first.

“I find time.” Levi shrugged.

“How much sleep do you usually get?” Eren continued his questioning.

“When did you become my mother?” He scoffed.

“Just answer the question.” He rolled his eyes.

“Three hours. Four if I’m lucky.” He admitted.

“Have you ever thought about getting hired help?” He asked, although he didn’t know all the ins and outs of the care system he was sure Hange qualified.

“Excuse me?” Levi snapped, sitting up suddenly leaving Eren feeling cold.

“Well, it’s a lot for you to do alone and I just thought…” He started but he was soon cut off by Levi.

“Do I look like a give a shit what you think?” He yelled, spinning to face the other man in anger.

“I was only making a suggestion.” He meekly mumbled.

“Why? Because you know so fucking much about my situation? You’ve been here, what twice? And suddenly you’re some fucking expert!” Levi screamed, Eren half expecting Hange to wake up. “It’s been me and her before you were even fucking born kid, so don’t even act like you know what’s best!”

Eren watched helplessly as the other man panted in his anger, fist tightly coiled by his sides as if he were mere seconds away from throwing a punch. He tried to choose his next words carefully, not wanting to any further put his foot in it.

“I just want to help.” Eren tried to explain, he needed Levi to see he meant no harm but it was too late. Those walls he’d worked so hard to get past were well and truly back up.

“This isn’t you’re place to help.” Levi hissed. “You’re just a fucking paycheque that’s getting too big for his boots.”

Eren’s throat turned dry at Levi’s word, his heart aching from a simple sentence. He knew his feelings weren’t returned in the same intensity but he was sure Levi felt something, even it was just acceptance he was sure there was something there but he’d been wrong. Levi didn’t care for him, he just saw him as nothing more than a pathetic little boy wrapped around his finger. Submitting to his every whim if he so wished.

Suddenly, Eren felt himself being roughly pulled off the sofa by his collar. Levi dragging him towards the door.

“You have no right to be here, I don’t need you spouting your bullshit anymore.” He growled, practically throwing Eren onto the front step.

The boy stumbled, grabbing the wall to regain his balance and stop himself from hurtling towards the floor. He glanced back at Levi with wide, hurt eyes but all he was met with was a cold, impassive stare.

“Please Levi, think about what I said.” He begged.

“We don’t need anyone we have each other!” And with that he slammed the front door and Eren was sure that was the last he was ever going to see of Levi.

He’d ruined any potential relationship he had with the man.

…

Eren practically knocked his door off the hinges and he forced it open, all the regret from this evening manifesting into anger.

How dare Levi treat him like that? Did he think he was better than him just because he’d paid to sleep with him? Just because before they’d met Eren had been a virgin? Because he was the only person who Eren had ever been intimate with?

He had no right to look down on him, he was trying to help him, trying to find way to make his life easier but instead he had been kicked out for it. Treated like trash.

Ready to go into his room and sulk for the rest of the night he heard the loud, drunk voices of all his friends. Obviously back from dinner and getting in a few pre-drinks before heading out again.

He changed his direction and made his way into the living room to see the furniture pushed back and everyone sat around a circle of cards and a jug in the middle.

“Eren!” Marco slurred, a bizarre makeshift toilet paper crown on his head. “You’re just in time for ring of fire.”

“Least let me catch up first.” Eren laughed, climbing over everyone to reach the coffee table, littered with various bottles, cans and shot glasses. He lined up six glass and poured tequila into each, downing the six in quick succession before turning back to everyone with a smile.

“Let’s get started then!” Marco clapped as Eren made his way around the circle and sat down next to Thomas.

“Hello again.” Thomas drunkenly smiled at him.

“Hi.” He grinned in return, head already starting to swim from his drink.

By the time the group left Eren was more than tipsy but he didn’t stop drinking even when he was out, he kept downing shots until he was numb.

Until he forgot all about Levi. Until he didn’t care about the man anymore. Until he could happily kiss Thomas. Until he could confidently drag the other boy home with him. Until he could pin him to his bed and let his hands trail all over his body.

But at crunch time Eren found no amount of drink could stop the guilt that seeped into his veins, despite there being nothing between them Eren could never be with someone who wasn’t Levi. Because even if the feelings weren’t reciprocated Eren’s heart still belonged to another.

So, instead Eren cried, Thomas watching as the man broke down in front of him, apologising for pressuring him. If Eren had been able to catch his breath he’d explain it wasn’t his fault but all he could do was sob until he passed out. Mind never on the boy lying next to him instead solely on Levi.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren woke up alone, staring at the empty side of the bed where Thomas had once been lying. Not that he could blame him, after being cried on for over an hour he expected the blonde for making a quick escape.

God he felt pathetic, how could he have wasted so many tears on a person he was never even dating? Hell they weren’t even friends, their relationship was purely business. And yet, he felt like he’d lost something, someone, and it broke his heart.

With a deep sigh Eren rolled out of bed, he needed to get out this room before another round of tears came on. He glanced in his mirror as he left, deciding his red eyes could simply be written off as a hangover rather than a broken heart.

He trudged down to the kitchen, not surprised to see the entire house still shrouded in darkness and silence, it was quite a big night last night. When he arrived at his destination he jumped slightly when he saw Jean leaning into the fridge.

“Morning.” Eren grumbled, grabbing what he hoped was a clean glass off the counter top and sticking it under the tap.

“Morning.” He replied with a smile, kicking the fridge shut when he retrieved the milk.

Eren frowned as he watched him make a cup of coffee, not wincing from the sound of the kettle or gagging when he smelt the strong beans. But thinking back, from what Eren can actually remember, Jean had been surprisingly sober last night. Obviously decided he was on designated boyfriend watching duty.

“Have fun last night?” Jean asked with a smirk.

“The bits I remember were decent yeah.” He nodded.

“The bits with Thomas?” He grinned, taking a sip from his drink.

“Nothing happened.” Eren rolled his eyes, Jean always wanted to know other people’s business even when it was no concern of his.

“Really? Because him sneaking out this morning tells another story.”

“I passed out, that was it.” He groaned, it sounded even more pathetic aloud even if he did leave out the crying part.

“Seriously?” Jean questioned.

“Seriously.” He nodded.

“Ah Jaeger, you’re no fun!” He complained. “I was hoping for a little gossip from last night. The most exciting part was Ymir grinding on Connie, and I’m still unsure whether it was interesting or just plain weird.”

“Surely the birthday sex was a bonus?” Eren asked.

“I wish, barely made it past the birthday blowjob before Marco had to rush to the bathroom. He probably would have spent the night spooning the toilet if I hadn’t moved him.” He snorted fondly.

“Well it’s nice to know the sexual frustration is shared amongst the house.” He joked.

“Hardly, Armin and Annie were practically at it the moment we got home. Like fucking bunnies those two.” He commented, slightly impressed.

“Thanks, I really needed that visual.” He quipped sarcastically.

“Always glad I can help.” He nodded, starting to walk towards the door.

As Eren watched him go a sudden thought came to his mind – Marco’s present, or in reality the lack of.

“Hey Jean?” He called, causing the other boy to stop. “What are you up to today?”

“Not much, probably doing this stupid assignment I have due while dealing with Marco’s whining, why?” He asked.

“Was wondering if you would come shopping with me.” He shrugged.

“What for?” Jean frowned.

“I need to buy Marco a gift and I could use some help.” He admitted.

“I thought you said you’d ordered something.” He smirked in triumph, he had smelt his deceit last night even if Marco has been too naïve to notice.

“I think it was pretty obvious I was lying.” He sighed. “Come on, I wouldn’t ask _you_ unless I was desperate.”

“I guess I could help.” He offered, acting as if he was offering Eren treasure rather than his obnoxious company for the afternoon. “Least then I can stop you from getting something completely shit.”

“Thanks.” He half smiled.

“Be ready in an hour.” Jean demanded, walking out of the kitchen.

Eren rolled his eyes slightly as he left, enlisting Jean’s help probably wasn’t his best idea but he supposed it would at least get the job done quicker.

…

“What about this?” Jean asked, holding out a pair of lacy underwear in Eren’s face.

“Why the hell would I get Marco lingerie?” Eren raised his eyebrow, pushing the offending briefs out his face.

“Don’t you think he’d look good in them?” He smirked, clearly picturing the freckled boy dressed in nothing but a small pair of white underwear.

“Look, I’m all for Marco flaunting what god gave him.” Eren commented, smirking at the annoyed glare Jean shot him. “But I think they’re more of a gift from you.”

“Please, I can’t get him such a cheap present.” He scoffed, throwing them on the shelf in front of him despite the fact they were currently in the shirt section. “And besides, unlike you, I remembered to get him a gift on time.”

“Well, it can just be a ‘look I was out shopping and thought of you’ gift.” Eren shrugged, scanning the shirts until he found one in Marco’s size – one benefit of their laundry often getting mixed up he could probably buy clothes for all his housemates.

“Good point.” Jean nodded, quickly retrieving the tiny garment again.

“What do you think?” He asked holding out the shirt for the other boy’s opinion.

“I think, Marco would look good in matching thigh highs and garter.” He mused.

“Jean, please focus for just one minute.” He groaned, pathetically hitting him with the shirt in his grasp. “After this we can go to some sex shop and pick out all the outfits you want but right now _I_ need to buy something.”

“As if I’d let you come with me to a sex shop.” Jean scoffed. “Not having you imaging Marco in all those outfits.”

Eren chose not to mention that he didn’t have to imagine, he’d seen Marco in very little on a regular basis when he wandered around in nothing but his boxer – which were so tight they left very little to the imagination. Hell, he’d even picked out Marco’s underwear the night he’d slept with Jean for the first time, despite his protests that Jean wouldn’t even pay attention instead he would be too focused on ripping them off but Marco had been insistent.

“Fine you can go alone, now just tell me.” He rolled his eyes, holding the shirt in front of Jean’s face. “Do you think Marco will like this?”

“Yeah, I can see him wearing that on a night…” Jean started, trailing off when he looked over Eren’s shoulder with a frown.

“Jean?” Eren asked, giving the other boy a strange look.

Suddenly, Jean’s eyes widened with a gasp, as if the missing piece of a puzzle had just been slotted into place.

“What is it?” Eren asked, going to turn around only to have Jean grab him and hold him still.

“Don’t look now but that hooker is behind you.” He whispered.

“What?” He cried, spinning around to see Levi stood there, a few paces down and had obviously not noticed the pair as he flicked through some jeans looking thoroughly uninterested.

He never thought it could be possible but he actually felt relieved that they had argued last night. He wouldn’t talk to him now and then he wouldn’t have to explain himself to Jean, not that he was embarrassed by Levi, far from it, but he knew the other boy would twist it.

But seeing him again made the awful twist in his gut return, all the longing and pain he’d felt last night tried to come rushing to the surface. Instead, Eren swallowed down his emotions and forced a smile.

“So it is.” Eren said casually, turning back to Jean as if these turn of events didn’t bother him at all.

“Aren’t you going to say hello?” He teased.

“Unlikely.” He muttered, folding the shirt over his arm.

“How rude, after everything he’s done for you.” He raised his eyebrow, making a popping sound with his finger and cheek.

“Grow up Jean.” He rolled his eyes, really wondering why he had asked Jean to come along in the first place.

“Eren!” A voice screeched, and before he knew it Eren was lying on the ground with an excitable brunette on him.

“Hange.” He moaned, struggling to catch his breath back.

“I knew it was you!” She gushed. “Levi told me it wasn’t but I knew I was right.”

“Hange!” Levi called, Eren feeling his whole body shiver just from the sound of his voice, so deep, commanding, sexy even.

“Look, I was right.” She exclaimed in triumph.

Jean watched in confusion as Levi pulled Hange off of Eren, offering him a gruff greeting before yanking him off the floor as well. Why was the hooker greeting him as if they were old friends? And who was this woman and how did she know them both?

“Is anyone going to explain this to me?” He asked, looking directly at Eren.

“Jean, this is Levi and Hange. They’re… um… friends of mine.” He offered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Friends?” He echoed in disbelief.

“Hello Jean.” Hange beamed, shaking his hand that was originally lying limp at his side. “Do you work with Eren and Levi?”

“Oh god no!” He shook his head, he definitely didn’t want to be associated that line of work.

“There’s nothing wrong with working at a restaurant.” Eren said with a meaningful look, hoping even the thick-headed Jean could pick up on his hint.

“I suppose so.” He frowned.

“Eren!” Hange cried, bringing the focus back to her while grabbing aforementioned boys arm. “Me and Levi are leaving soon, you’ll come back with us won’t you?”

“I need to buy this.” Eren lamely supplied his answer, gesturing to the shirt.

“Well after that, I’m not suggesting you steal.” She laughed, loud and booming.

“Come on sweetie, he’s busy.” Levi said, pulling her arm off of Eren.

“He’s right.” Eren nodding, wishing Levi would just look him in the eye, give him some sort of acknowledgement.

“But we can wait for him to finish.” She pouted, nuzzling her head into Levi’s shoulder.

“What about his friend?” He asked, ignoring the woman’s attempts at getting him to cave, eyeing up Jean in what could only be described in disgust – not that Eren really blamed him but he couldn’t help but wonder why.

“He can come too.” She shrugged, as if this were the only obvious solution.

“No.” Jean piped up in unison with Levi, this whole situation was weirding him out as it was he didn’t want to go to the hookers house and spend time with his girlfriend and client. It was too bizarre.

“They’re not coming.” Levi said definitively, Eren unsure if he was telling him this or Hange.

“Fine.” Hange sighed, clearly deciding it wasn’t worth the battle anymore.

“Let’s go.” Levi instructed, obviously he’d had enough of Eren if the glare was anything to go by.

With a nod, Hange laced her and Levi’s fingers together and happily strolled from the shop, swinging her arms carelessly – and as a result Levi’s.

“Come visit us soon Eren!” Hange shouted over her shoulder, offering him a quick wave before she disappeared with Levi.

“What the fuck was that?” Jean asked once they were alone again.

“Nothing.” He shrugged, making his way over to the checkout.

“Nothing? The hooker’s girlfriend knows your name and is inviting you over, it sounds pretty messed up to me.” He cringed.

“Look, she’s not his girlfriend she’s…” Eren trailed off, this wasn’t his story to share and with Jean of all people. “I’m not going into this with you.”

“Yes you are!” He protested, following Eren into the queue.

“Not here.” He shook his head, glad that is satisfied Jean for now but he knew there would be questions soon.

…

Eren sat at the kitchen table as Jean paced the room, he felt like a child waiting to be scolded for misbehaving. Jean seemed to be mulling over the information, deciding what angle to go with, what questions to ask.

“How many times did you sleep with him after your birthday?” Jean suddenly asked, whipping around to look at Eren.

“Only twice.” He admitted.

“And they were all paid for?” He probed.

“Well technically, yes.” He nodded.

“There is no technically about it, you paid this man to fuck you.” He sneered.

“It wasn’t like that.” He defended but he knew it was pointless, Jean wouldn’t understand that his feelings meant more than mere sex and he was sure up until last night even Levi’s feelings ran a little deeper.

“Don’t try and sugar coat this, he’s a hooker not some heroic Mr Darcy.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Piss off.” He groaned, he wasn’t going to sit around here if the other boy was just going to be a dick about it.

“Jesus.” He groaned. “That’s who you were sneaking out the other night wasn’t it?”

“Yeah it was.” He shrugged. “Why does it matter so much to you? I can see who I want to see.”

“He’s a hooker, I knew you were desperate but not this badly.” He commented, grating on Eren’s last nerve.

“I’m not listening to this anymore.” He grumbled, pushing back his chair and heading towards the door.

He tried to make his escape only to be stopped by Connie, yawning and scratching his chest as he stumbled in. Judging by his bleary eyes and the fact he was still wearing his boxers he’d only just rolled out of Sasha’s bed.

“Alright?” He greeted.

“Have you heard this?” Jean asked, gesturing towards Eren.

“Heard what?” He looked towards Eren as if he would fill in the blanks but before he could even open his mouth Jean jumped in.

“He’s all chummy chummy with that hooker we got for his birthday.” He said, his voice oozing with disgust.

“Really?” Connie frowned.

“Yep and the guys little girlfriend.”

“I already told you that’s not his girlfriend.” He snapped.

“What?” Connie asked slightly confused, probably wishing he’d just stayed in bed.

“Does it really matter all that much?” Eren asked with a sigh.

“You can’t be friends with this guy.” Jean told him.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s weird.” Jean said as Connie sat at the table and let his head rest in his hands, listening but not participating.

“Why? You can be friends with an ex.” Eren defended.

“True, but there’s one small problem with that. Now what is it?” Jean pretended to think, tapping his chin. “Oh yeah, he’s not actually you’re ex.”

“You get what I mean.” He rolled his eyes.

“No, I really don’t think I do.” He shook his head.

“Are we done here?” Eren asked, crossing his arms.

“Not quite.” He flashed a fake smile. “You obviously can’t see him again.”

“Alright, when did you become my wife?” He scoffed, glancing towards Connie to see him eyeing the pair in interest.

“You wish Jaeger.” He sneered.

“Maybe I’ll see him again or maybe today was the last time ever.” Eren said, it would more likely be the latter but he could always hope. “But at the end of the day that’s my decision really.”

“You know what? Fine, be a pathetic twat for all I care, I’ve given up pretending to give a shit.” Jean announced, flouncing out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Connie stared down at his hands obviously unsure what he should say in this situation but he didn’t have to worry about it for too long because Eren quickly left the room, not particularly in the mood for another lecture.

…

Eren lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his present for Marco next to him, he wasn’t sure when he’d actually get to give it to him as Jean very rarely left his side and he could do without another encounter with him.

He was beyond annoyed with the boy, he hadn’t even given him a chance to explain the situation, just jumped to conclusions and judged him.

There was nothing wrong with Levi and Eren’s friendship – even if it was a bit of a one sided relationship. Once you eliminated the exchange of money there was nothing sinister about it, who cared how they met? Everyone had those strange relationships that had those backstories that always made you laugh, surely his and Levi counted as that.

He was broke out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating on his pillow, reaching for the device he saw the name Rivaille flash up – he never did change the name. He opened the text and was quite surprised by what he read.

_Come over :)_

For starters, why was Levi texting him and using smiley faces of all things? Unless it wasn’t Levi.

_Hange?_

He replied just as there was a knock at his door.

“Yeah?” He called out.

“Can I come in?” Connie asked, poking his head around the door.

“Sure.” He shrugged.

A far more awake and dressed Connie walked in and perched on the end of his bed.

“Look I know Jean came down on you pretty badly but he’s got a point.” Connie said, not bothering to beat around the bush.

“How so?”

“You’re just going to end up getting screwed over.” He told him. “The guys obviously got an angle and he’s just going to take advantage of you.”

“Levi isn’t like that.” Eren defended, nobody knew the real Levi so they couldn’t understand that all he needed was some company. All he had was Hange and as much as Levi didn’t want to admit it, that wasn’t a sufficient relationship for him. He needed something more and that was why he had let Eren in in the first place, he may have got scared when the boy got too close but Eren wouldn’t blame him. It was new and he wasn’t ready yet.

“Maybe you’re right but then again maybe Jean’s right.” Connie said diplomatically. “He’s just worried about you.”

“Please, Jean doesn’t worry about anyone else besides himself. Maybe Marco if he’s feeling generous.” He laughed.

“You guys might give each other a lot of shit but deep down you both care, you’re good friends even if you’re too stubborn to admit it.” He smiled.

“If you say so.” He rolled his eyes.

“I get you’re not going to listen to Jean and stay away and that’s fine, you’re an adult and you gotta do what you gotta do but just bear it in mind yeah?” He said, Eren’s eyes widening as this was probably the deepest conversation he’d ever had with Connie, mostly they talked about food and sport.

“I will.” He nodded.

“Good.” He returned the nod and stood from the bed. “Me and Sash are off to town, want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good mate.” He denied.

“Right, I’ll see you later.” He saluted, slipping out of the bedroom.

Once he was gone, Eren check his phone to see that he had received another message from Rivaille, he really needed to change that.

_Hello Eren! It is Hange but we both want to see you!_

He laughed slightly at the text, he knew it was a lie or an assumption of her part. He wasn’t planning to go over unwanted just to get thrown out again, that was one of the most humiliating experiences of his life.

And yet you still like him, a voice in his mind teased as he sent out a reply.

_Sorry, little busy right now._

_Okay :(_

Eren felt slightly bad but he knew Levi wouldn’t want him there and at the end of the day that was the opinion he cared about. His phone went off again and he reached for it with a slight shake of the head.

_Levi says you can come over tomorrow if you want to_

Eren reread the text over and over, feeling a little foolish as he tried to find a deeper meaning. Why would Levi want him to come over, he’d basically said he wanted no more to do with Eren. What made him change his mind? Eren decided he didn’t really care, he just wanted to reply before he had a chance to change it back again.

_Okay, I’ll come over in the morning._

After a while his phone went off again, after he’d finally changed his name and judging by the message after he’d got his phone back.

_Looking forward to seeing you kid_

He fumbled with his phone but found that he couldn’t find the right words to reply with, he wanted something equally cool and effortless but it just wasn’t coming to him. In the end he settled for a simple ‘me too’ not too needy or desperate but not flat out ignoring him.

It probably wasn’t the best response but he just gave up caring, he’d somehow managed to get Levi to forgive him without even doing anything and that was all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just write something and not really like it? Well that’s what I’ve been feeling with this one so I’ve been holding it back for so long that I reached a point where I felt that uploading something was better than nothing :/ so here it is


	10. Chapter 10

After patting down his pockets one final time to check the essentials Eren decided he was ready to leave. He’d been pacing his room for almost an hour now, trying to find a way to occupy his mind. Levi hadn’t specified a time for him to turn up, all he had said was ‘morning’ but Eren assumed anything before nine was just ridiculous.

But the moment his clock ticked to nine he was bounding towards his door, a very obvious bounce in his step and flutter in his heart.

He tried his hardest to creep down the stairs, not wanting to alert anyone else in the house to his departure or he’d be questioned to within an inch of his life.

“Where you off to?” A voice asked him, making Eren jump with a small yelp.

“Just out.” He offered lamely, turning to see Jean sauntering down the stairs behind him, looking as if he had just rolled out of bed.

Why did it seem wherever he turned Jean was right there behind him? If he didn’t know any better he’d think the boy was getting a little obsessed with him.

“At nine in the morning?” He questioned in disbelief.

“Can’t waste the day.” Eren shrugged.

“You’re going to see that hooker aren’t you?” He demanded.

“At nine in the morning?” He repeated his question with a nervous laugh. “I doubt it.”

“You’re a shit liar Jaeger.” Jean scoffed.

“Whatever, it’s too early to deal with you.” He rolled his eyes.

Eren turned from Jean and head towards the door, his hand was grasping the cold metal when the other boy spoke up again.

“Did you even listen at all yesterday?” Jean groaned, causing Eren to freeze.

“Yes, your concerns were noted.” He rolled his eyes, turning back around.

“And ignored?”

“Something like that.” He quipped with a smirk.

“Hard as it may be to believe I’m not just being an interfering dick, I’m trying to do you a favour.” He sighed.

“And what might that favour be?” He questioned.

“Stopping you from getting fucked over.” He shouted.

“I’m not going to get fucked over.” He defended softly.

“Look the man sleeps with people for money and I’m not one to shit all over someone’s career choice but he’s got to be a little bit shifty. I just don’t see why he’d keep you around if there is no benefit for him.” Jean explained, for once in his life knowing where to tread carefully around Eren.

“He’s not like that.” He shook his head. “And I know you don’t believe me but outside of work he’s a different person. He’s caring and he’s kind, maybe not always to me but I know deep down he doesn’t mean any harm. Sure, he’s closed off but he’s letting me in me slowly, letting me be around him when he’s exposed and vulnerable. There’s no angle, he just needs a friend.”

Jean opened his mouth to say something but his throat froze when he saw the look in Eren’s eye, it was admiration, adoration and naïve love. He knew that no matter what he said Eren wouldn’t listen, he had fallen hard.

“Okay, if you think he’s legit I’ll take your word for it.” Jean nodded slowly.

“Wait. What?” He frowned, never knowing Jean to back down from an argument.

“I trust your judgement Jaeger.” He said, almost shivering at the compliment as it fell from his lips.

“Right.” Eren raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

“Go.” Jean said, gesturing towards the door. “Have fun with your little boyfriend.”

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes but took the other boys hint and left.

Once he was alone Jean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, it was his fault Eren had fallen for the guy. How could he expect him to sleep with someone and not grow attached? That was just the kind of idiot Eren was. He threw himself into everything he did completely, tackled every problem with mind, body and soul. And losing his virginity was no exception.

…

With a smile, Eren knocked on Levi and Hange’s door, anxiously shifting his weight from foot to foot as he waited.

His heart leapt into his throat as Levi opened the door, looking as gorgeous as he always did, stubble still present on his cheeks, hair slightly ruffled from sleep. Maybe he had come a little too early.

“Morning brat. Didn’t realise you even knew what this time of day looked like.” He teased, moving aside so Eren could walk inside.

“Very funny.” He rolled his eyes, following after Levi as he wandered to the kitchen.

“Drink?” Levi asked, grabbing the still steaming tea from the counter top. “Literally just boiled the kettle so water should still be warm.

“Yes, okay.” Eren nodded, helping himself to a mug from the cupboard.

He made his drink in silence, not feeling awkward but something wasn’t quite right. Where they just going to pretend the other night never happened? Eren wasn’t going to bring it up if Levi didn’t plan on, it would only cause problems.

He turned to see Levi leaning against the side, head tilted to one side as he assessed the other boy, Eren finding himself flushing under the intense gaze.

“So.” Levi drawled, dragging out the o before taking a sip of his drink and placing it back on the side. “Won’t your boyfriend mind that you’re here?”

“Boyfriend?” He frowned. “What boyfriend?”

“Two toned kid you were with yesterday.” He said.

“Jean?” His eyes widened in surprise, Levi thought he was dating Jean.

“If you say so.” He shrugged. “If it were me I’d be a little bothered if my man hung around with a hooker. Unless your precious doesn’t know.”

“Jean knows.”

“Cute. What an honest little relationship you have.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Okay, let’s get one thing straight I am not nor will I ever be dating Jean.” He shuddered at the idea. “And even if I were why does it matter to you?”

“It doesn’t, I don’t care.” He snapped quickly.

Eren felt himself slowly smiling in triumph as Levi glanced to the side in supposed disinterest. He’d seen that glint in the others eye, that flash that he had tried to hide.

“You’re jealous.” He smirked, pushing off the counter where he was stood and walking towards the other man.

“Jealous?” Levi scoffed. “And why exactly would I be jealous?”

“You tell me.” He whispered, pressing his weight against Levi.

They stood flush, every inch touching, hearts beating as their breaths mingled at the close proximity. Levi’s eyes trailed his face, settling on Eren’s lips while his tongue darted out to lick his own.

“Tch. Cocky little brat.” He huffed despite making no attempt to move.

Satisfied that Levi wanted this as much as he did Eren began to lean in, heart palpitating as the distance between them slowly grew shorter and shorter. His lips barely grazed Levi’s before a loud crash had him jumping and cowering in fear.

“What the hell was that?” Eren asked, glancing around the room to find the source of the sound.

“Hange.” Levi sighed, taking a calm sip from his tea. “But if she thinks throwing a tantrum will make me change my mind she is seriously mistaken.”

Almost to confirm his point a pair of shoes were thrown down the stairs, landing in the hallway with a clatter.

“Why is she upset?” Eren asked with a groan, watching Levi leave the kitchen and realised their moment was ruined.

“She wanted to go bowling.” He shrugged, flopping down on the sofa.

“What’s the crime in that?” He winced as he heard a loud scream but Levi seemed entirely unfazed.

“She wants to go alone.” He explained. “But she can just snap so easily that I can’t let her.”

“I hate you!” Hange screamed from upstairs.

“And this is just proving my point.” He laughed bitterly.

Eren watched Levi lean forward into his hand and rub at his cheeks as Hange continued to shout abuse down the stairs. He wondered how often Levi played this part, how often Hange hated him for trying to protect him, how often he broke a little bit when the one he cared about the most resented him.

“I’ll take her.” Eren offered.

“Excuse me?” He scoffed.

“Yeah, I’ll take her bowling. I will look after her.” He promised.

“She wants to go alone, meaning without a chaperone.” He told him.

“True, but she doesn’t really see me as a chaperone. I’m her friend.” He smiled.

“Well, if you can get her to agree you’re welcome to take her.” He shrugged.

With a nod Eren practically skipped from the room, taking the steps two at a time until he was outside Hange’s door.

“Hange?” He asked softly knocking on the door.

“Get lost!” She screamed back. “I don’t want to see you.”

“It’s me.” Eren replied. “Eren.”

He listened carefully for the sounds of shuffling on the other side of the room and jumped slightly when the door was thrown open, a slightly dishevelled Hange on the other side.

“Eren?” She grinned. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit you.” He offered, had she already forgotten the plans they had made yesterday?

“Really? That’s so sweet of you.” She gushed, reaching out to grab his hands.

“Right.” Eren nodded.

Levi did say Hange often forgot things but he’d never been there to witness it, sure she’d always seemed excitable and naïve when he was around but not like this. There were no tantrums or memory gaps and by the way Levi was acting this wasn’t even one of her terrible days.

“So, what did you want to do today?” Eren asked, despite already knowing her answer.

“I want to go bowling.” She pouted. “But Levi won’t let me.”

“What?” He gasped in outrage.

“He’s being such a dickhead.” Hange growled, Eren resisting the urge to smile at her choice of words.

“Well, I want to go bowling as well now so why don’t we go together?” He suggested. “Without the dickhead.”

“Levi won’t let me.” She shook her head.

“Don’t worry about him.” He dismissed. “You get ready and I will take care of grumpy.”

“Okay.” Hange nodded eagerly pushing Eren out the room so she could change.

Feeling extremely proud of himself, Eren bounded back downstairs to find Levi in the exact same position he had been left. The only subtle difference was a slight tilt of the head, poised and ready to listen for signs of distress from upstairs.

“So, how did it go?” Levi casually questioned, taking a sip of what was surely cold tea.

“Fine.” Eren shrugged, dropping next to the other man on the sofa, so close their thighs and arms brushed. “She agreed to go bowling with me.”

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yep, you should have more faith in my abilities of persuasion.” He practically purred.

“Please.” He scoffed. “I have seen those abilities in action and they left me quite cold.”

“Does that make you feel good? Lying to yourself?” Eren questioned.

“In your dreams.” He rolled his eyes.

“I think it’s more likely to be the other way around.”

“How do you figure?” Levi asked.

“Look at me. Nice young thing, still tight and firm while you, well you’re getting on a bit aren’t you?” He teased with a smirk.

Levi stared Eren down for a moment before cracking, it started out as a small snort but it soon became a full laugh. Deep from inside him, so loud and strong that his whole body shook with joy. Eren smiled to himself as he watched the other man lose himself, the first time he’d ever seen him laugh and he was sure he would remember it forever.

“You really are something else kid.” Levi shook his head fondly.

“Eren!” Hange shouted, running down the stairs. “I’m ready.”

“Okay.” Eren shouted back.

The girl never came into the room, obviously determined to avoid Levi as long as possible just to show how truly annoyed with him she was.

Eren pushed himself off the sofa and headed towards the hall only to have a hand tightly grip around his wrist. He turned back around to see Levi looking up at him.

“Take care of her for me.” Levi said quietly.

His eyes shone like a fathers, his daughter growing up faster than he realised while all he wanted to do was protect her, shield her from all that was wrong with the world.

“Of course I will.” Eren reassured, placing a hand over Levi’s and giving it a squeeze before heading out.

…

“Did you see that?” Hange cried, jumping up and down as she scored another strike.

“Wow, amazing.” Eren congratulated half-heartedly, he wasn’t exactly an incredible bowler but he wasn’t used to losing quite so drastically.

“There is no way you will beat me now.” She sang with a triumphant grin.

“You never know.” He grumbled, walking up and taking his turn.

He strutted up to alley, shaking his hips in a fashion that had Hange cackling as he gracelessly threw the ball down. It landed with a clunk and slowly rolled sideways until it fell into the gutter.

“Remind me again why we couldn’t put the shields up?” Eren grumbled as he grabbed a second ball.

“Because shields are for children.” She smirked.

With new found determination Eren rolled his ball, watching as it actually reached the bottom and knocked down a few pins.

“Wow, four pins.” Hange congratulated him. “That’s your best score yet.”

“Thanks.” He shrugged, flopping back in the seat with a pout.

“Don’t be a sore loser.” She teased, going for her next go and effortlessly getting a half strike.

“Are you not getting bored yet?” Eren asked as she came back to him.

“You’re only saying that because I am winning.” She grinned.

“Well, why don’t we go to the arcade or something?” He suggested.

“I suppose, we could win Levi a teddy on the crane machine.” She said enthusiastically.

“Do you really think he’d want a teddy?” He asked sceptically.

“No, but I need to get him something.” She bit her lip. “A sorry present.”

“I don’t think he’d be angry at you.” Eren said softly.

“Levi is never angry with me.” Hange sighed. “He used to argue with me when we were younger, he’d get angry and sometimes fight with me but not anymore. Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.” He nodded, moving closer to her.

“Sometimes I miss the old Levi.” She whispered. “I miss when he didn’t tell me what to do.”

“It’s only because he cares.”

“I know, he’s trying to look after me because my head isn’t like it’s supposed to be.” She said, causing Eren to gasp slightly.

He’d never heard Hange talk about her problem, he assumed she didn’t know, another horrible truth that Levi protected her from. But she talked about it openly and it didn’t bother her, she was still happy with her life despite her limitations.

“But I’m not as incompetent as he thinks, I can look after myself sometimes you know?” She smiled.

“I know.” He agreed.

“So, we will go to arcade soon.” Hange said. “Right after we finish our game.”

Eren groaned as he was pulled out of his chair and forced to bowl yet another gutter ball.

…

“Levi is going to love this!” Hange shouted as the pair walked home, holding up a small dragon teddy above her head.

The dragon was rather fluffy, purple with wide green eyes and matching spikes. He was sure Levi would hate it but no doubt if it came from Hange he would fake.

They let themselves into the house and followed the tinny sound of the TV to find Levi, the mess that Hange had left behind all gone – obviously his first task for the day before settling down in front of the TV.

When they walked into the living room they both froze, curled up on the sofa and wrapped around a cushion in the foetal position was Levi. So deep in sleep he had barely noticed them crashing through the front door or into the room he currently resided.

Hange crept over to Levi and gently removed the cushion from his arms, replacing it with the dragon. She smiled widely at the still sleeping man before slipping from the room, gesturing with her head for Eren to follow but he was rendering immobile.

He’d never seen Levi look so calm and relaxed, despite being scrunched up on a sofa that wasn’t even long enough for someone of his short stature. He looked so young and carefree, all the frown lines in his head where released, the tension gone from his shoulders and even the bags under his eyes – that he was sure he covered with makeup for work – seemed less prominent.

Levi seemed completely at peace and nothing would wake him, not even Hange clattering in the kitchen. He supposed that was a result of too many late nights and early mornings, Eren wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on like this before he completely burnt out.

Hange walked back in the room with a mug in her hand, the smell of strong beans filling the air. Almost like a small animal Levi began to sniff the air as he was slowly roused out of his sleep, Eren had bit his lip to stop from giggling at how adorable he looked.

“Wakey wakey sleeping beauty.” Hange sung, holding out the drink.

“I wasn’t sleeping I was resting my eyes.” Levi grumbled, sitting up and looking down at the small green creature in his arms with confusion.

“Sure you were.” She grinned, handing him the drink and kneeling before him.

“What’s this?” He asked after a good gulp of coffee.

“It’s you.” She told him.

“Me?” He questioned, turning the toy over in his hands. “How’d you figure?”

“Well, he thinks he’s super cool because he breaths fire when he’s angry but in truth he’s just short and adorable. Just like you.” She poked his nose.

“Cute.” He commented.

“I’m sorry about earlier Levi.” Hange apologised, looking up at over her glasses with wide eyes.

“It’s nothing.” He shrugged, ruffling her hair.

“I don’t like arguing with you.” She said softly.

“Me neither.” He shook his head with a smile. “Now, make it up to me by putting this guy on my bed.”

“Come on Little Levi.” Hange spoke to the toy as she snatched him from Levi’s hand. “Let’s go put you with your friends.”

Eren couldn’t help but wonder just how many soft toys Levi had upstairs, all likely to be gifts that Hange had forced on him that he couldn’t bring himself to throw out.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s rude to lurk in doorways?” Levi asked, never once glancing at the other boy.

With a slightly awkward laugh he sat down next to the other man, eyes set forward as they remained in silence. Until, Levi took a leaf of Hange’s book and apologised.

“I’m sorry I kicked you out the other day.” He practically whispered.

“Oh, that’s fine.” Eren stuttered, not expecting Levi to bring up that topic again.

“It’s just a sensitive subject for me.” He admitted. “I’m trying really hard to make sure Hange has everything she could ever need, even if my life is shitty hers shouldn’t be. But then when people tell me I should get help it just reminds me that I no matter how hard I try I’m not good enough.”

“I never meant it like that.” He furiously denied.

“I know you didn’t but that’s how I took it, how I always take it. I snapped and took out my anger on you and I am sorry.” He apologised again.

“I forgive you.”

“I don’t want anyone else in here Eren, poking around and telling me I’m doing it wrong. That I’m just a fuck up.” He said.

“They wouldn’t think that, after all you’ve been doing singlehandedly they’d probably congratulate you on a great job.” Eren gushed, he knew he’d never have the strength to let men use and abuse his body just to provide for someone he loved.

“Sure, I’m a real hero.” He rolled his eyes.

Eren bit his lip, choosing his next words carefully, nervously replaying them in his mind to make sure the tone, the wording was perfect so he wouldn’t cause upset again.

“Look, even if you don’t want professional help let me help you.” Eren suggested as Levi shot him an incredulous look. “I did it today didn’t I?”

“Don’t you have better things to do?” He asked.

“Perhaps.” He nodded. “But that’s what you do for friends.”

“Friends?” He raised an eyebrow.

It wasn’t exactly what he wanted from Levi but Eren knew he had to take things slow. Levi didn’t want to let anyone in, he was closed off and protective but if he took it slow he had a chance at becoming something more, something real.

“Yeah, friends.” Eren agreed.

He watched as Levi’s eyes flitted around the room, mind processing this new information. He was like a timid deer, as if Eren were to move too fast he’d get frightened and was likely to leap away.

“I suppose being your friend wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.” Levi relented, stubbornly refusing to meet the others eye.

“I just want to help.” Eren said softly, reaching out and squeezing the other’s thigh.

“I know.” He nodded in response, still not looking at him.

“Levi! Eren! Look what I found!” Hange shouted, bounding down the stairs.

“What is it babe?” Levi shouted as Eren quickly withdrew his hand.

“Mouse trap!” She sung, dancing into the room with a box in her hand.

“Christ.” Levi chuckled. “I haven’t played that since I was about ten.”

“What’s mouse trap?” Eren asked, looking at the brightly coloured box in confusion.

“You’ve never played mouse trap?” Hange asked in shock.

“No.” Eren admitted.

“What a deprived life you have led.” Levi commented.

“Well we have to play it now.” Hange insisted, dropping to the floor with the box.

With a slight shake of the head Levi joined the girl, shortly followed by Eren. He smiled to himself as Hange picked her colour and Levi’s, obviously remembering his preferences from all those years ago. Eren grabbed the green mouse and set it next to the others before Hange grabbed the dice and rolled.

“What about all this other stuff?” Eren asked as Hange moved her counter, wondering why they had only half set up the game.

“You put it together as you go.” Hange explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Almost as if to prove Hange’s point on his go Levi landed on a take a part space, sieving through the box until he found a long piece of plastic and slotted it into position.

The game continued pretty much the same, Hange overly enthusiastic, Eren slightly confused and Levi just quietly participating. In the end Hange won, she apparently had a knack for games or Eren was just terrible at them and Levi was letting her win.

Either way he wasn’t bothered, Eren enjoyed his afternoon with his new found friend. It may not have been much but it was a step in the right direction and that was enough for him for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Eren woke up with a jolt, glancing around his dark bedroom in confusion. His alarm wasn’t due to go off for another hour so why was there a high pitched cry echoing in his room. Blindly, he patted his bedside table until he found the offending device screeching.

“Hello?” He yawned, not even bothering to look at what idiot would call him at this hour.

“Eren?” The voice responded, Eren pulling the phone away to put a name to the voice.

“Levi?” He asked, it didn’t sound like Levi. He sounded weak, tired and slightly echoey. “Where are you?”

“In my bathroom. I’m ill.” He said pathetically.

“Really?” Eren asked, resisting the urge to laugh, why exactly did Levi think he was a go to when feeling ill?

“Yes.” He whined.

“And you called me because?” He probed.

“I need you to come look after Hange.” He coughed as a large cry of his name could be heard through the phone.

“Let me in!” Hange screamed, Eren could practically hear the door rattling as she shook it.

“It’s not one of her good days.” He warned.

“How so?”

“She can be very violent at times but I can’t deal with her today.” He moaned.

“I can come over it’s fine.” He agreed, reaching into his bag to retrieve the scrappy piece of paper that he wrote his university schedule on. “I have a lecture this morning but I can skip it.”

“No you cannot.” Levi scolded.

“Excuse me?” He laughed slightly, when did Levi decide he could tell him what to do?

“You’re going, it could be important.” He said.

“I highly doubt that.” Eren rolled his eyes.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re going and that’s final.” He demanded. “What time does it finish?”

“Ten.”

“Right, so if you are here before half past there will be trouble.” Levi stated, his tone saying he wasn’t even joking.

“Alright Dad.” He teased.

“The door’s open just let yourself in.” Levi said in a rush before hanging up, almost as if he were racing against something. Eren just hoped he wasn’t still throwing up when he arrived, he was not amazing with sick.

…

Eren gasped slightly as he felt his head roll forward again when he almost fell asleep, he had been right this morning when he’d told Levi this lecture wasn’t worthwhile.

They had a guest speaker in today, which ultimately meant it just gave their normal lecturer an excuse to sit in the corner and nap after the early morning start. The room was half empty as the majority of his course would rather sleep off a hangover in bed than at university. But this also meant he couldn’t sneak a nap in himself behind a particularly tall student.

He hadn’t gone too heavy last night and had only the smallest of headaches this morning but it was still the first time he’d attended his Thursday morning lecture since induction week. Usually he just shut his alarm off and went back to sleep, god knows what had pushed him out of bed this morning.

As silver eyes flashed in his mind he knew exactly why he’d come here this morning, because Levi had wanted him too. Not that he’d know whether he stay in bed until ten or actually attended his lecture. He wanted the man to feel proud of him, he wanted to achieve something and show his worth to him, he wanted that soft smile with a tender ‘congrats brat’ when he did well.

At first he hadn’t really understood why Levi had been so insistent that he go to university but after spending the better part of his lecture thinking about it he’d finally worked it out. He cared about him, he was worried that if he started skipping he’d end up with nothing. Just like he’d wanted Hange to excel, he now wanted the same for Eren. They were friends, there was a connection between them, which meant he wanted great things for Eren. Things that were better than Levi.

But did he want better things than Levi? He only had a year left of university and then where would he go? Would he go back home to live with his parents or would he look for a job in the area?

He shook his head with a soft smile, he and Levi were only just friends he couldn’t exactly start planning his future around him. Especially a future that was still so far away.

With a groan he zoned back into the guest speaker, even if he didn’t plan on teaching kids with his sport degree he should at least pretend he was interested.

“Right, if there are no more questions I guess you can head off early.” The guest speaker finished to Eren’s pleasant surprise.

It had been just over half an hour and he was already packing up and rushing out the room before anyone could invite him to the weekly full English at the local spoons.

…

Eren glanced down at his watch, nervously chewing his lip. It was only ten past ten. Meaning he was extremely early and he was going to get into trouble. Maybe Levi would spank him.

Suppressing a grin, Eren let himself into their house and upstairs only to find Hange knelt in front of the toilet door, scratching uselessly at the wood with an angry frown on her face.

“Open the door!” She shouted but there was no response from the other side.

“Hey Hange.” Eren said softly, wondering just how softly he would need to tread.

“Eren? What you doing here?” She snapped, not her usual bubbly greeting.

“I came to see you.” He offered.

“No. Levi made you come here.” She frowned. “Because you both think I’m incapable of looking after myself.”

“That’s not true.” He shook his head. It wasn’t that she need looking after her but it was just the in case of emergency factor.

“Yes it is, and he knows it’s true that’s why he won’t face me.” She growled, banging the toilet door with her fist.

“He’s not feeling well.” Eren defended while pulling Hange into a standing position. “We should just leave him alone.”

“Sure, if you believe his bullshit.” She cried, kicking the door.

“Hey!” He shouted. “Stop that.”

With more force than he’d ever used on Hange he pulled her away from the door and towards her bedroom, the woman thrashing and fighting in his arms. He had never been so glad Mikasa had had such a violent streak as a child, he knew how to hold his own.

“Let go of me.” She screamed, clawing at his arms.

“Shit.” Eren muttered as she drew blood, determined not to let her go until she was on the bed.

As soon as he was close enough he released the squirming demon from his arms, letting her bounce on her bed as she turned to him with anger.

“I hate you!” She shouted, kicking her legs and catching Eren’s shin.

“Yes, I thought as much.” He said through gritted teeth.

“You’re keeping me here and I want to leave.” She growled, kneeling up on the bed in a fighter’s stance.

“You can’t leave right now.” Eren said calmly, he really wanted to be around in case Levi needed him, so that meant Hange wouldn’t get her way.

“You can’t treat me like this!” She cried, springing from the bed and pushing Eren against the nearest wall.

He screamed slightly at the sudden attack, silently hoping Levi hadn’t heard his girly wail and if he had done he’d assumed it was Hange.

“You’re trying to keep me trapped, you’re trying to control me but I won’t let you.” She hissed, gripping Eren tightly by his shoulders.

“Hange, you have to calm down.” He told her, fighting all his instincts to raise his voice and shout.

“No!” She shouted, pushing Eren up so he was forced to raise into tip toes. “You’re always telling me what to do.”

“We’re not.” He disagreed.

“Yes you are. You think you’re better than me because you don’t have any problems but you’re not. I’m no less of a person because of what happened.” She said, tears building in her eyes.

“Nobody ever said you were.” He tried to reason, wondering how exactly he could get himself out of this situation.

“You think it, you all think it.” She cried. “I hate it, I want to go back to what it used to be like, I hate everything that happened to me.”

“I know Hange.” He said sympathetically.

“I don’t need your pity.” She shouted, shaking Eren as her sadness returned to anger. “Stop treating me like I’m pathetic and let me go.”

She stared him down, nails digging into his shoulders painfully as he cringed. He realised he’d been backed into a corner – quite literally – and there was no way to get out of this situation peacefully.

He mentally apologised before he lifted up his knee and pushed it against her stomach, watching as her eyes widened in shock as she stumbled backwards.

She screamed, ready to pounce again but Eren was faster this time, he caught her and bundled her in his arms.

“Let me go!” Hange screeched, biting at the restraints.

Eren hissed as the teeth sunk into his skin but he wouldn’t release her until she was safe, somewhere she wouldn’t hurt herself. He awkwardly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her, with quite a fight, before pushing her onto the bed. He knelt over her, knees holding down the blanket as she thrashed and struggled, a hand occasionally coming free to slap, pinch and scratch his skin.

After about five minutes she accepted her fate, lying under Eren, breathing harshly as she refused to look him in the eye. He waited another few minutes before climbing off the bed and running from the room. He quickly shut the door behind him and leant against it.

Almost as if he’d predicted her next move, the door vibrated as she ran against it from the other side.

“Let me out!” Hange shouted, bashing the door in her anger.

Eren didn’t respond but instead let her get all her anger out, give her time to calm down on her own.

“I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.” She chanted, each word punctuated with a bash to the door.

…

Eren’s head rolled forward to his folded up knees, Hange had been quiet for the past half hour so he had let himself relax a little. Pushing himself off the ground he turned towards the door, gently opening it and peaking inside.

He opened it fully when he noticed Hange on the bed, curled up around her Darth Vader plushie and she slept. He crept over and sighed as he saw the dry tears on her cheeks.

His heart swelled with sympathy, Hange was one of the sweetest people he knew and she didn’t deserve this life. He knew most of the time she was happy but it still didn’t make it right.

What if she wasn’t happy? What if she was just good at hiding it on different days? What if she’d snapped after keeping her feelings inside for so long?

Eren gently stroked her hair as she sighed in her sleep, silently hoping she woke in a better mood.

Once back in the hallway, Eren walked over to the bathroom, gently knocking on the door.

“It’s Eren.” He said, listening as the sound of a lock filled the silence.

He pushed open the door and saw Levi sat on the floor, hugging the toilet bowl. His skin looked paler than usual and slightly clammy, his bangs were pushed back out of his face and his eyes looked watery.

“Hey.” He croaked. “How is she?”

Eren smiled, even when he was ill his mind was always on Hange and her well-being.

“Fine, sleeping now.” He told Levi, crossing the floor and gently crouched down beside him.

“Sorry I didn’t come help earlier but I felt like I would just vomit everywhere.” He hummed, leaning into the cool hand Eren pressed against his forehead.

“Forget about it, you’re ill it’s allowed.” He smiled. “So how you feeling?”

“Like shit, and getting fed up of looking at my reflection in the bowl.” He complained.

“When were you last sick?” He asked, reaching for the flannel on side of the sink and gently dabbing Levi.

“About an hour ago.” He replied.

“Well, I suggest you leave the bathroom then.” He smiled brightly, standing tall again.

Levi frowned up at him as he held his hand out, encouraging him to come with him.

“Fine.” He sighed, grabbing Eren and letting him pull him up and take him down stairs.

Eren flushed as Levi made no attempt to realise him, tightly holding his hand as they made their way to the living room. Never letting go even as he grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa, even as he sat down, even as he looked up at Eren with wide eyes.

“I could use a drink.” He practically pouted.

“Alright.” Eren laughed. “I’ll go get one.”

Reluctantly, Levi let him go but Eren was unsure what he expected to happen, he could hardly stretch all the way to the kitchen. He supposed ill Levi was a little clingy and needy. But he was definitely not complaining, in fact he was fully ready to embrace it.

Once back, Levi sat up slightly and looked at Eren expectantly.

“Really?” Eren asked, only receiving a pathetic nod in response.

He shook his head but obliged anyway, sitting down and bringing the icy drink to his lips. Levi moaned in relief as the cool liquid hit his throat, not even carrying how sloppily the pair completed this action.

When he’d finished, Eren placed the drink on the side, jumping slightly when he felt Levi lean into his side. He soon relaxed and gently put his arm around the blanket bundle but Levi didn’t seem to be complaining.

If someone had told him a few months ago Rivaille would seek him out, snuggle into him for comfort, trust him with his deepest secrets he would have probably laughed in their face. But he couldn’t be happier, he just wanted their relationship to go from strength to strength and become something more.

…

Levi lay face down on the opposite sofa, claiming that Eren was too hot and he was burning up. Eren pointed out it was probably the blanket but he refused to get rid of it and instead moved away.

Hange had come down a few moments after the switch, a part of Eren believed that Levi had sensed her stirring and was too embarrassed to be caught with Eren. He was always skittish around Eren if Hange was there, almost as if he was afraid of her reaction if she caught him with someone other than her. Like a divorced parent hiding their new lover.

She seemed to have woken up in a far better mood and she’d either forgotten what had happened earlier or chose not to mention it as it seemed as if it had never happened.

Instead, she offered Eren an enthusiastic greeting before dropping beside Levi on the floor, a wicker basket filled with hair accessories in her hands.

“Don’t even do it.” Levi warned, not once opening his eyes.

“But you need to feel pretty when you’re ill.” Hange shook her head.

“What are you talking about, I’m always pretty.” He scoffed.

“Fine, prettier.” She rolled her eyes at Eren who smiled back.

Without waiting for the go ahead, Hange gently brushed Levi’s hair, getting rid of all the knots he hadn’t bothered with that morning. Once she’d deemed his hair sleek enough she bunched it up into two parts and gave him two pigtails on the top of his head, the hair bands she used had a collection of coloured cubes attached to them. She then grabbed a handful of butterfly clips and scattered them over his hair.

“I’m too ill for this shit.” Levi complained as Hange stroked his short undercut, almost as if she was deciding what she could do with the length.

From her basket she produced some hair springs, delicately attaching them to the baby hairs which would no doubt fall out the moment Levi moved.

“There.” She smiled. “Beautiful.”

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

“Now it’s Eren turn.” She sung, crawling across the floor until she was sat at his feet.

“Wait, what?” Eren asked. “I’m not ill.”

“So? You still have to feel pretty.” Hange insisted, pulling on Eren’s hand until he was sat on the floor with her.

“Fine.” He relented, letting Hange struggle with brushing his untamed locks.

He winced and whined every time Hange pulled a little too hard and he was sure he could hear Levi gently chuckling at his misfortune. She dragged his hair up to his head and tied it together with a rainbow scrunchie.

Hange watched in disgust as wisps of hair fell down, not going up with the same ease that Levi’s had done. She moved around his head, making small ponies all over his head until almost all his hair was up. Frowning at his bangs she reached behind herself for two diamante grips and pushed his hair out his face.

“Stunning.” Levi teased, having tilted his head to watch the pair and losing some of his springs along the way.

“You’re one to talk Bugs Bunny.” Eren shot back.

“Ouch.” He smirked.

“My turn!” Hange shouted, clearly deeming Eren’s hair done enough.

She shuffled back to Levi and turned her back to him, the man groaning as he pushed himself up. He separated her hair into four different sections and made a very complex plait for her down her back.

“Scrunchie.” He demanded, holding his hand out for her as she fished around for a glittery hair tie for Levi to finish off her hair.

She pulled out a mirror from the box and smiled, very pleased with her hair. She reached over for the table and grabbed both her and Levi’s phone.

“Eren, come here so we can take a photo.” She instructed with a smile.

Eren made his way over to them and with a lot of shuffling and squeezing they managed to get all three of their faces in the picture for both their phones, and Eren after he’d sheepishly produced it from his back pocket.

…         

Eren was staring down at his phone, smiling as the picture from a few hours ago. Hange had disappeared upstairs a few minutes ago to sleep while Levi insisted he wasn’t tired, despite dropping off on the sofa next to Eren.

With a soft laugh he set the picture as his background, smiling further when he realised his apps aligned perfectly that no part of Levi’s face was covered.

With a snort, Levi fell onto him, head resting in his lap as he settled into sleep. The man sighed happily before nestling deeper into warmth, Eren blushing slightly as Levi unintentionally nuzzled his crotch.

Slowly, he reached out and tentatively stroked his hair, a slight kink in the locks from where Hange had styled it into ridiculous pigtails. He let out his own blissful sigh as he felt the silk flow through his fingers.

He knew he’d have to wake Levi soon and send him to a real bed, after a day running back and forth from the toilet he needed a good night’s sleep. But right now he was too content to move.

He felt complete around Levi, even if it was as simple as holding him while he slept he felt this was where he was supposed to be. His whole life had been building up to this moment, everything he had endured was just forgotten when they’d met. Sure, the circumstances could have been better but he wouldn’t change it, he wouldn’t change their first night together for the world.

And the subsequent following nights, even ones as simple as now. He wasn’t going to lie he missed the sex, being around Levi, his attraction growing each time, was beginning to give him blue balls that his hand just wasn’t satisfying anymore.

He guessed if he got really desperate then he could always pull one of the many men Jean kept introducing him to – the man was like a yellow pages of eligible gay men, no doubt all exs that he’d never admit to Marco. But the thought of someone else’s hands on him almost made him shiver in disgust, he didn’t want anyone but Levi.

He supposed Levi had ruined for all other men.

He knew he was getting close to his breaking point, he’d end up throwing Levi over the nearest surface he could find and fucking him until he couldn’t walk. But he also knew Levi would never reach his same level of desperation, he was getting a good seeing to each and every night.

Eren shook his head at that thought, he hated to think that Levi was still intimate with others, that night after night he moaned a new name, pleasured a new man.

Levi groaned in his sleep as the hands that once stroked him now clenched his hair tightly in slight anger.

“Eren.” He croaked, head twitching to get away from the pain.

“Sorry.” He whispered, ruffling his hair in apology. “You should go to bed.”

“No.” He whined, pulling his blanket up and over his head.

“Come on Levi.” Eren laughed slightly at his behaviour. “It will be better for you.”

“Too comfy.” He snapped.

“Fine, five more minutes.” He sighed, letting Levi cuddle into him once again.

…

After a lot of coaxing and begging Eren had finally managed to get Levi upstairs to bed. He shivered as he walked into his own house, hoping he hadn’t caught whatever it was Levi had been suffering from.

“Eren?” Armin asked, poking his head out his bedroom door as if he’d been waiting for the boy return.

“Hey.” He greeted with a yawn, looking after both Hange and Levi had really taken it out of him.

“Can we talk for a moment?” He asked.

“Sure.” Eren nodded, following Armin inside his room.

Armin’s room always amazed Eren, it was so pristine and perfect, nothing ever looked out of place, no dirty laundry littered the room, no overflowing rubbish. The only evidence that a student receded in here was the piles of books.

“Jean told me you’re still seeing the hooker.” Armin announced.

“Oh course he did.” Eren rolled his eyes, dropping onto Armin’s immaculately made bed.

“I’m worried Eren, it’s not healthy.” He said.

“It’s not like that, we’re just friends.” He muttered, somewhat bitterly.

“How can you be friends with someone you paid to have sex with?” He asked in disbelief.

“We don’t really talk about it.” He admitted.

“That must be a pretty big elephant in the room.” Armin laughed slightly.

“Yeah but… We’ve moved past it and we’re friends, really good friends. He’s got a lot going on in his personal life and he trusts me to help him with that. He values me and I’m becoming an important part of his life.” Eren smiled, Levi may not out rightly say it but he knew how he felt.

“But what about you?”

“What about me?” He frowned.

“What are _you_ getting out of this friendship?” He probed.

“Well I…” He trailed off, side eying Armin. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I won’t laugh.” He nodded.

“I just get to be around him.” He smiled.

“Oh Eren.” Armin sighed. “Be honest with me, what are your feelings for this guy?”

“I think I might be falling for him.” He admitted.

“Okay.” He said slowly, tapping his fingers against his head.

Eren knew this was a sign that Armin was thinking, considering, seeing everything from both sides of the argument before he made his final decision.

“And this guy, this…” Armin started.

“Levi.” Eren supplied.

“Right, Levi. Does he feel the same?” He asked.

“I don’t know, probably not. But there’s something there, I can feel it.” He enthused.

“Okay, I can get on board with this on three conditions.” He finally settled.

“Which are?”

“One. If you do get together you demand he quits his job.” He counted on his fingers. “Two. He gets a full STD test. And three. I get to meet him.”

“Okay, I agree to these terms.” Eren smiled.

“Good, now you ready for me to kick your ass at Halo?” Armin grinned, grabbing the Xbox controller off his desk.

“You’re on!” He exclaimed, grabbing the other with a determined glint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter ended a little abruptly, oops :/


	12. Chapter 12

As Levi walked up the path towards his house he felt his teeth clenching as the sounds of obnoxious 80s music blasted inside. The windows practically shook from the sheer volume. He’d left Eren and Hange alone for half an hour to grab some milk from the shops and they’d already turned his house into a party.

Sometimes he felt like he’d gained two children rather than friends but at the same time he adored their attitudes. They were both so carefree and happy – well most of the time – Levi needed to be around that sometimes. It made him feel normal for once, rather than a man that others loved for his body so he could support his best friend.

He opened the front door and the music seemed even louder than before, he was surprised none of the neighbours had complained. As the electro pop assaulted his ears he knew he recognised and hated this song. When he was ten years old Hange had gone through a phase of adoring all the new wave music of the 80s and forced Levi to listen to it every day.

He thought he’d managed to escape the curse of the 80s as Hange had grown up but when he saw Eren throw himself around the kitchen it was clear the stash had been uncovered.

“What is this shit?” Levi shouted over the music, surprised that he could even be heard.

“We’re making shapes!” Hange grinned, executing a perfect ‘big fish, little fish, cardboard box’ like a true raver.

“Come dance Levi!” Eren enthused.

“I don’t dance.” Levi told him, he was new so he’d forgive him for not knowing this information. He would not forgive him for forcing him to dance.

But that was exactly what Eren did, grabbing both his hands he pulled him closer, continuing to leap around like an idiot and shaking Levi’s arms out their sockets.

“We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind.” Eren screeched with the song. “Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance, well, they’re no friends of mine.”

Levi was tempted to liken his voice to that of a dying cat but the idiot seemed to be having too much fun that he didn’t want to burst his bubble. Instead he managed to wriggle out the grasp and escape the makeshift dance floor. Not that it bothered Eren much who then moved on to a terrible robot.

“We can dance, we can dance. Everybody look at your hands. We can dance, he can dance. Everybody’s taking the chance.” Eren and Hange shouted.

Just as Levi thought his misery was over the song began again, as if he were trapped in some sort of safety dance vortex.

“Christ.” He muttered, as the scream singing began again.

He wondered how many times they’d listened to this song and how many more he’d have to suffer through before they got sick of it. But judging by the pleased smiles on both faces he realised he was in for the long haul.

But he couldn’t find it in himself to care, as he watched their ridiculous dancing he just felt happy. Content to be around them both.

It amazed him how quickly Eren had wormed his way into his world, clawing inside until he was one of the closest friends he had. What amazed Levi even more was how little of a fight he had put up, Eren wasn’t the first man who thought he could come in here and play hero and save him. But he was the first that Levi had let in.

He supposed it was half timing and half luck. Levi was reaching his limit, it had been years alone and he’d needed the support. Eren was lucky he had the type of face nobody could deny.

It was also an added bonus that Hange liked him too, he wouldn’t let anyone in their home that she wasn’t 100% comfortable around. It wouldn’t be fair to her. And in turn Eren was good with her, he knew how to act, when to leave her to her own devices, when to entertain.

Levi shook his head slightly, it was bad enough when he caught himself behaving like a father to the woman, but when he was acting like a father with a new partner on the scene he knew he was behaving ridiculously.

Catching his eye, Eren offered him a beaming smile, awkwardly dancing and gesturing for Levi to join again. He declined with a smirk but his body felt warm all over under his gaze.

Abruptly, Levi pushed away from the table, he hated the feelings Eren provoked inside him. He hated feeling out of control, it terrified him, and he wasn’t about to have these feelings about a boy fresh out of adolescent.

He smoothly left the room, offering a quick ‘I’ve got to get ready for work’ as explanation. It was partly true but mostly he needed the space, to get away from Eren. His heart beat quickly in fear, he may have let the boy in so far but not any further.

…

After a relaxing shower Levi felt more at peace, showers always helped him clear his head. The water seemed to wash away the tension, the problems, the fear.

He slipped into his overly tight jeans, skinnies were always a firm favourite for his costumers, to the extent that one of them had got a little over zealous and nipped him on the ass before.

He grabbed a couple of shirts from his closet when he heard a creak outside his bedroom door. It was a quiet creak. A ‘don’t notice I’m here’ creak. Definitely not a Hange creak.

“Eren. I know you’re out there.” Levi sighed.

“No.” A shy voice called in reply.

“You can come in if you want.” He offered.

There was a long pause of silence before the door was gently pushed open, Eren nervously shuffled inside and perched on the end of his bed. He looked down at his knees and never at the half dressed Levi, who thought it was ridiculous considering how intimately Eren knew his entire body but he’d humour him for now.

Levi weighed up the two options in his hands, the white shirt was so sheer you could see his dark nipples through the material but the black one hugged him so tight you could see their shape and more.

“I prefer you in black.” Eren mumbled, glancing at him ever so briefly out the corner of his eye.

“Okay.” Levi nodded, pulling on the black shirt.

Levi sometimes doubted if his clients even noticed what he wore but then again, Eren wasn’t like any other client.

Once he was dressed Levi sat down on the bed besides Eren, who seemed to visibly stiffen at this close contact. At first he’d expected him to explain his need to follow Levi but as the silence dragged on he soon realised he wouldn’t get an answer.

“So, what’s up kid?” Levi asked.

“Nothing.” Eren shrugged, still avoiding eye contact.

“It must be something if I can’t even take a shit without you lurking outside.” He teased, managing to coax a smile out of Eren.

“Don’t worry about it.” He grumbled.

“Come on.” He sighed, gripping his chin and moving him. “Tell me.”

“Just wondering when you’re heading out for work.” He explained, nervously biting his lip.

“Oh.” Levi said, dropping his hold.

He wasn’t stupid, he could see that Eren was interested in him beyond the realms of friendship. But he also knew that Eren didn’t like the real him, not truly. He liked the idea of him, he liked his body and what he’d let Eren do with it. But when reality hits he wasn’t stupid enough to believe Eren would stick around.

“In about ten minutes.” He replied.

“Okay.” Eren nodded. “And, are you busy?”

“Got a few appointments, yeah.”

He didn’t know why he was tiptoeing around the subject, why he couldn’t just flat out tell Eren he’d be fucking five nameless men tonight. But instead they both acted as if his clients were something more sophisticated than they were, that they were there for business rather than to make him sweat.

“You going to keep Hange company for me?” Levi asked, throwing the boy a bone – not entirely sure why he was bothering.

“If you want me to.” He smiled, taking the bait easily.

“It would help put my mind at ease while I’m working.” He said and the smile dropped.

That was the problem wasn’t it? Eren didn’t want him with men, he wanted to help him but not if it meant he could focus on pleasuring other men. But Levi shouldn’t feel guilty for that, Eren knew his job quite well and if it had been acceptable when it suited him it was still acceptable now.

“Thanks kid.” Levi ruffled his hair before heading towards the door.

He froze when Eren reached out, tightly gripping his arm in desperation.

“I…” Eren started before losing his nerve. “Goodbye Levi.”

“Bye.” He replied, shaking free and leaving.

Levi refused to look back as he went, knowing he’d have to look at those heartbroken eyes and his resolve would crumble just a little bit.

…

Eren shifted his food around his plate with a sigh, he didn’t seem to have much of an appetite tonight. But the way Hange was eyeing up his plate the food wouldn’t go to waste.

“You finished?” She asked eagerly.

“Sure.” He nodded, pushing the plate towards her.

Hange devoured the remains of Eren’s food, as if she hadn’t just eaten a plateful of her own. As she munched she watched Eren, he’d been weirdly quiet ever since Levi had left.

“Did you and Levi have a fight?” She asked through a mouthful of food.

“What?” Eren blinked. “Why would you think that?”

“You’re upset, Levi probably said something stupid like he always does but don’t worry.” She smiled. “He says horrible things all the time doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you.”

“Levi doesn’t love me.” He blushed.

“Of course he does!” She gushed. “Levi’s not had a boyfriend for a while so he’s just not good at expressing himself. But give it time and he will get better.”

“Levi’s not my boyfriend.” He denied indignantly.

“Really?” She questioned, as if this were new information to her.

“Really.” He agreed.

“Are you sure?” She frowned.

“Pretty sure, yeah.” Eren laughed. “Don’t you think we would have told you if I were?”

“Not really.” She shook her head. “Levi tries to protect me from ‘the big bad world’, I just thought that included boyfriends.”

“Right, well I can assure you I am not dating Levi.” He smiled sadly.

“But if you’re not dating Levi then why are you always here?” Hange asked, Eren knew it wasn’t meant as an insult but he knew she had a point.

Why was he here more than his own home? Why was he neglecting his own friends just to be around Levi? Why was he bending over backwards just to please the other man? Why, suddenly, could he no longer accept Levi’s way of making money?

“We’re friends.” He offered, even if the need for more seeped out his every pour.

“Are you going to look after me too?” She asked.

“No.” He shook his head. “You don’t need looking after.”

He said it with a teasing lilt, finishing it off with a gentle shoulder bump but the atmosphere had changed. Hange’s near permanent smile had dimmed.

“Then why can’t Levi see that?” She dropped her cutlery on the plate and pushed it away, despite the fact there was plenty left.

“What do you mean?” He asked, leaning forward in an attempt to catch her eye.

“I know Levi doesn’t really want to look after me.” She admitted.

“Of course he does! He adores you.” Eren denied, in truth he’d never seen Levi light up as much as when Hange was around.

“Maybe, but he’s tied down.” She sighed.

“You sound like you’re his old wife.” He laughed.

“You don’t know Eren.” She shook her head, not taking the joke. “He used to be such a free spirit, he was selfish and carefree. I struggled to see him more than once a week because he was out living his life. But all that changed when he took me in, I thought it would be the same as before but it wasn’t.”

“People grow up Hange, it happens.” He tried to reassure.

“But it was forced on him.” She groaned.

“Levi would never complain about that though, you know that.”

“I know but he’s not the only person who’s grown up. I needed him at first, I know I did, but now I can look after myself.” She said with a determined nod.

“Have you thought of telling Levi that?” He asked.

“Not now, he’s been so good to me that it would just hurt him.” She half smiled. “I thought it would be okay because he’d have his love life to focus on. You sure you can’t date him?”

“Sorry.” But Hange wasn’t the only one who wished things were different.

“Do you want to go on the wii?” Hange asked, effectively lifting the mood of the room.

“Sure.” Eren smiled, following Hange towards the living room.

…

Levi moaned and whined as he gripped the bedhead, thankful he was face down so that his current partner couldn’t see his disinterest.

“Do you like that?” The sweaty man growled. “Do you like my fat cock in your tight ass?”

“Yes. I love you filling me up.” He replied breathlessly, rolling his eyes slightly. He could barely feel his tiny excuse for a cock moving inside him.

The man leant forward and licked his neck, Levi resisting the urge to shudder at the contact. Sometimes his clients just disgusted him. Very rarely did he get blessed with an attractive man, one that didn’t practically repulse him with his touch.

He heard a moan behind him and he realised he needed to focus.

But his mind wasn’t on the job, instead it was on someone else. Someone with bright eyes. Someone with a shining smile. Someone with soft chestnut locks.

Even when he wasn’t around he managed to invade Levi’s thoughts. It was that stupid moment just before he left, he hadn’t been able to forget. He was desperate to know what Eren was going to say to him before he chickened out and he couldn’t understand why. It wouldn’t be important, he was sure of it.  And yet it was all he could think about.

“I’m gonna cum.” The man groaned causing Levi to frown, it had barely been over a minute and he was already nearing his end. No wonder this man needed to pay for sex.

“Cum baby.” Levi fake begged, arching his back in that way he’d perfected over the years.

With a beastly growl the man finished, rolling off Levi the moment he’d had his last spurt in sheer exhaustion. They’d barely been together fifteen and he already looked like he was done.

“If I end it now can I pay half the price?” The man panted.

“Sure.” Levi shrugged.

That wasn’t usually his policy. You payed the full amount despite how long the appointment actually was, but today he couldn’t be bothered with the battle. Today he just wanted to get away.

“Great.” The man grinned, grabbing his wallet and thrusting some crumpled notes into Levi’s hand.

For the first time in his life Levi felt cheap, he felt dirty. He felt like he deserved more than the life he had given himself.

But he knew these types of thoughts were dangerous, just because some optimistic kid had come into his life he suddenly thought he was in a fairy-tale with a happy ending. Eren would give up on him when he realised how hopeless the situation was. Then when where would he be? A hooker with dreams of bigger things.

Shaking his head, he got dressed and left with his head held high. He was not ashamed of who he was and what he did. This may not be others ideal lives but it was his and he was proud of it.

…

When Levi got home he was ready to fall on the sofa and never move only to find Eren there, mindlessly watching reruns that were always played this early in the morning.

“What you still doing here?” He asked, sitting next to him.

“Didn’t feel right leaving Hange alone.” Eren shrugged, Levi could tell it was a lie but he was too tired to question further.

In silence, Eren scooted closer until their arms gently brushed, skin prickling from the small touch. Taking a deep breath, Eren reached out and placed his hand on top of Levi’s, cringing at how sweaty his palm was.

Like a startled animal, Levi fled, jumping off the sofa and towards the door.

“I think I need to take a shower, I stink of sex and shame.” He joked, walking from the room calmly but Eren could see the panic in his eyes.

Eren stared down at his hands once he was alone again, wondering if he should just head home or wait for Levi to come back. He’d already waited this long for him what was another fifteen minutes?

But what if Levi didn’t want him there? What if he was completely misreading the situation and Levi was only tolerating him for Hange’s benefit? Did he even like him? Friend or otherwise?

He’d convinced himself that it didn’t matter how many men touched him if he was the one he came home to. But he could only feel so content without reciprocated feelings.

What if he met someone at work? Some perfect man who whisked Levi away from his life, provided for him in a way that Eren could never do. Would he move on and forget about Eren? Or would he keep him around, stay friends while he had to watch the man he loved with someone else.

Eren froze at that thought. Love. That was a strong emotion and he wasn’t entirely sure that’s what he felt. Sure, he loved spending time with Levi. He loved his personality and his slightly rude humour. He loved that soft smile he gave Hange. He’d love to explore the physical side of their relationship again but did he actually love Levi?

He thought about the butterflies he got around him. The tingles when they touched. The way his heart stuttered when he thought about being with him as something more than friends. Being able to kiss him and hold him when he felt tired, support him when Hange made him want to cry, protect him when she left.

“Oh god.” He moaned, burying his head in his hands.

He was in love with Levi, somehow along the way he’d fallen hard.

In a move similar to Levi, he leapt from the sofa and escaped the house, he couldn’t face the other man now. He’d see it in his eyes, he’d see that the pathetic little boy he endured was in love with him. Eren couldn’t risk getting found out, not yet.

…

This was getting ridiculous, Levi knew he was clean by anyone’s standards but even he thought two showers in a day was excessive. Why had he left? He usually had no qualms about being honest, letting someone know that he wasn’t interested. He could have easily removed Eren’s hand and told him he didn’t feel for him in that way but instead he’d ran.

He’d been a coward and he knew why. Because a small part of him hadn’t wanted to pull away, had wanted to hold on to that adoring touch for just a moment.

He groaned as he roughly scrubbed his skin. He needed to shake this kid off, Levi didn’t do relationships and love and all that gooey stuff. And that wasn’t about to change for a bright eyed sweetheart.

A sweetheart that was far too good for him.

And that was the real reason Levi held back, he knew he could easily pander to Eren’s wants, string him along for a bit of mindless fun. But Eren deserved better than that, he deserved someone who would give him their heart and more. Not someone like Levi whose heart had hardened after years of neglect.

Sure they were cracks, for the likes of Hange, his family and that stray cat he was overly attached to. But it wasn’t a substantial amount of love and that was what Eren was worth, even if the kid couldn’t see it yet.

As he exited the shower he heard the sounds of the front door slamming, a sound that should have filled him with relief but instead filled him with disappointment. He knew it was a foolish thing, he knew he had to let Eren go but he wanted to hang on. Just for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Levi this chapter


	13. Chapter 13

“Long time no see, Eren.” Marco laughed as the aforementioned boy lolloped into the kitchen.

“Yeah, been a little busy.” He shrugged, helping himself to one of the cupcakes Marco was attempting to ice, successfully avoiding his swatting hands.

“How come Eren gets one?” Jean whined, his head was currently lying on the table next to Marco’s treats, eyeing them up hungrily.

“Because Eren isn’t my boyfriend.” Marco said. “I can’t tell him what to do, he’s a free man.”

Eren stuck his tongue out at Jean before taking an extremely large bite of his cake.

“Or so he’d have us believe.” Marco teased, either oblivious or ignoring the interaction between the two boys.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eren asked, crumbs tumbling from his lips.

“Coming home late, leaving early, spending all your time glued to your phone.” Marco listed. “I know these signs, you’re seeing someone aren’t you?”

“What?” Eren spluttered, choking on his cake.

“Tell us about them.” Marco begged, eyes sparkling at the new gossip.

“Yeah Eren, tell us who you have been spending all your time with.” Jean smirked, knowing exactly who Eren had been with.

“Just a friend.” He snapped.

“You have other friends?” Marco faux gasped.

“Friend from uni?” Jean kept digging, as if he wanted Marco to catch him out.

“No.” He growled.

Why was Jean pushing? What did he want Eren to say? Did he want him to embarrassingly admit that he’d fallen in love with a hooker?

“Oh, how did you meet then?” Jean asked.

“Through a friend.” He gave him a look, two could play at this game.

“Jean, stop.” Marco lightly scolded, smearing frosting across his nose in an attempt to shut him up. “Eren is obviously shy about his boyfriend.”

“I told you he’s not my boyfriend.” Eren whined, sometimes Marco could be more embarrassing than his own mother.

“No but I can tell.” He grinned, finally handing his practically salivating boyfriend a finished cupcake.

“Honestly Marco, he’s just a friend.” He denied, as heard the sound of their front door opening.

“But you want him to be more?”

“I don’t know… Maybe.” Eren blushed just as a bundle rushed past him, practically knocking him down in his haste to be near Marco.

“I smelt cakes.” Sasha cried in excitement, jumping on the balls of her feet.

“I thought you had gone shopping.” Marco gasped, obviously planning the perfect time to cook without Sasha winding around his legs like a begging puppy.

“Just got back.” She grinned. “Can I have some cakes?”

“No, I’ve not finished them.” He shook his head, holding the tray in the air to avoided Sasha’s grabbing hands.

“Please! I only want five.” She begged.

“No!” Marco cried.

While the pair were distracted, chasing each other around the kitchen, each one too stubborn to admit defeat, Jean shot Eren a look.

“Corridor. Now.” He hissed to go unnoticed.

Rolling his eyes, Eren followed Jean out of the room. No doubt another lecture was coming his way, why couldn’t Jean just leave it be? Eren knew how hopeless and dire the situation was, he didn’t need the constant reminder.

Once they were alone Jean turned to him, eyes downcast.

“So, what’s up?” Eren asked, nibbling his lip.

“I didn’t want to do this but Eren, I forbid you from seeing that man again.” Jean said, no hint of a joke in his tone.

“Excuse me?” He laughed.

“I’m serious.”

“I know, that’s why it’s even funnier.” Eren scoffed. “In what world do you have a say over who I can and can’t see?”

“In a world where you can’t understand a problem when it’s staring you in the face.” Jean sighed.

“Levi is not a problem.” He muttered. “Besides, I thought last time we had this discussion you said you trusted my judgement?”

“Well, I’ve changed my mind.” Jean shook his head.

A small crush on the guy was acceptable, he could just about handle that puppy love stage. It was something he expected Eren to get over eventually when he realised there were better and more appropriate people out there. But when people were picking up on his feelings the moment Levi was even mentioned Jean knew he was in too deep.

“Either way I don’t think it’s your issue.” Eren snapped.

“Okay, let’s imagine for one second this Levi guy likes you back, let’s imagine you start dating. Imagine introducing him to all your friends and having to explain that you meet in a seedy hotel room. Imagine bringing him home to your parents for him to say he’s a prostitute when they asks what he does for a living. Imagine your sister finding out her precious baby brother not only lost his virginity to but is dating a middle aged hooker!” Jean shouted.

“I don’t care, I’m not embarrassed by Levi.” Eren defended.

“Well you really should be.” He shot back.

“What is going on out here?” Armin yelled, the noise having coaxed him out of his room.

His hair was messily scrapped back off his face, a sign that he had actually been doing some work unlike the rest of the house. The frown on his face showed he was more than a little pissed off at the disturbance.

“Sorry Armin.” Jean and Eren sheepishly apologised.

“Why were you fighting?” He probed, not going to be put off by a meek apology.

“Nothing important.” Eren shrugged.

“See? You’re embarrassed by him! You won’t even admit that you like him to your closest friend.” Jean cried in exasperation.

“Levi again?” Armin sighed.

“Can you please just tell him how fucked up this is?” Jean begged.

“I’ll agree it’s not ideal but…”

“Understatement.” Jean rolled his eyes.

“ _But_ it’s not our place to get involved. If Eren and Levi are dating we just have to accept it and hope he doesn’t get hurt.” Armin said diplomatically, effectively not taking either side in the argument.

“You can’t let him do this to himself.”

“What? Let me?” Eren groaned, sick of being babied by everyone.

“He’s old enough to make his own mistakes.” Armin insisted, worrying reminding Eren of his mum arguing with his father – or in this case Jean.

“Exactly, mistakes. This whole thing was one big mistake. I wish I had never bought him that damn hooker.” Jean berated himself.

“Can you stop talking as if I’m not right here?” Eren complained.

“Sorry.” Armin bit his lip.

“Look, I know this isn’t exactly some Jane Austen style romance but I like Levi and there’s nothing I can do to change that. And if by some miracle Levi likes me too I will act upon it and what you two, or anybody for that matter, thinks of our relationship or him will not stop me. Okay?” He glared.

“Okay, fine.” Jean nodded accepting defeat.

“Just don’t do anything rash okay Eren?” Armin pleaded.

Before Eren had a chance to respond another voice joined the trio, slightly confused and a little bit apprehensive.

“Jean?” Marco asked softly. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Jean tried to smile convincingly. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to know Eren likes a guy called Levi.” He grinned. “But why don’t you like him?”

Everyone froze, if Jean admitted Levi was a hooker then he’d be in the doghouse with Marco for keeping the whole thing from him. If he tried to brush it off then he’d be in the doghouse for lying. He was in a catch 22 situation.

“Levi is a little bit older than me.” Eren finally said, saving Jean at the same time.

“How much older?” Marco asked.

“In his thirties.” He offered, not knowing completely just what Levi’s age was.

“That’s not too bad.” Annie said, peeping over Armin’s shoulder.

It seemed the trio had gathered quite a crowd because even Sasha was eyeing them from the sofa – it also seemed that Armin’s hair wasn’t pulled back because he was doing his work.

Eren blinked when he realised how many people were watching him. Just how much had they heard? Did they all know about Levi’s job and were just waiting for Eren to admit it or did they honestly think the issue was his age.

He could tell them all the truth, the whole sordid story of him and Levi. It was on the tip of his tongue but yet he couldn’t find the words. Had Jean been right all along, that when it really came down to it he was a little ashamed of Levi?

“Sasha! Don’t you dare eat anymore cupcakes!” Marco shouted, diving back into the other room to protect his food.

“Oi!” Jean yelled too, following his boyfriend. “There better be some left for me.”

Annie offered a small smile at the commotion before slipping back into Armin’s room, the loud squeak of his old, tired bed hinting to exactly where she’d gone.

“You okay?” Armin asked, tilting his head to the side slightly in concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Eren nodded, checking the time on his phone. “I’ve got to head out, meeting Levi for dinner.”

“Like a date?” He smirked.

“Not quite.” Eren laughed. He wished.

…

Eren barely spoke during dinner, luckily for him Hange was more than capable of keeping the conversation going. He offered the occasional nod or grunt of acknowledgement but that was about it.

He knew it was stupid but he couldn’t get Jean’s words out his mind. Was he really embarrassed of Levi?

He pictured him around his friends, his rude, crass humour making them feel uncomfortable. His mother smiling but silently planning out every little thing she was going to complain about to his father the moment they were in the bedroom. And Mikasa, there was no way she would be subtle about her hatred, she’s flat out tell him how she really felt.

But was he embarrassed of Levi? Or was he embarrassed of himself? Was it more that he didn’t want Levi to be a part of that world, the world where he wasn’t in control? At Levi’s house he was put together, he attempted to be sophisticated and suave but around others it wasn’t needed. And the moment they picked up on the act would he be outed? Would he embarrassed if Levi saw the real him?

“Hey brat, what’s eating you?” Levi asked him, bringing in his focus and noticing for the first time that he and Levi were alone.

“Huh, it’s nothing.” Eren shrugged.

“You sure?” Levi raised his eyebrow. “You’ve been sat there with a face like a slapped arse for an hour now.”

“Thanks.” He scoffed.

“It’s nothing like your usual gorgeous smile.”

Eren blushed furiously at the simple throwaway comment, and either Levi hadn’t meant it the way it sounded or he was really unbothered as he was happily digging into his lasagne.

“You managed to get one then?” Levi asked, hand held up to delicately hid his mouthful of food.

“Yep, a little persuasion goes a long way.” Hange smiled, holding up a purple balloon with pride.

“Never should have doubted you.” Levi grinned.

He tried to continue eating but it seemed Hange had other ideas, rubbing the balloon against Levi’s head.

“Do you mind?” He groaned.

“Not really.” Hange laughed, never stopping her movements until she’d built up some static.

Just as Eren took a sip out of his drink Hange decided to pull the balloon away, Levi’s hair following the movement. Eren snorted into his drink and almost choked as the fizz burnt his nose.

“Good! Eren finally smiled.” Hange cheered.

“Who knew all it would take was a bad hair day.” He chuckled.

“A simple man with simple pleasures.” Levi winked, Eren once again blushing as red as a cherry.

Who was he kidding? He wasn’t suave or sophisticated around Levi, so what was holding him back?

…

After dinner Eren had been invited back by Hange to her and Levi’s but he’d politely declined. Claimed he needed an early night but instead he’d found himself wandering until he’d ended up at the park. Not just any park, the old, abandoned park that he’d gone to with Levi back when all this started. He was sat on the very swing where Levi had poured his heart out.

He’d been going over and over everything as the cold nipped at his cheeks, trying to pinpoint the moment he fell for Levi – nearly an impossible task – and what made the words die in his throat.

He finally realised he wasn’t embarrassed of himself or Levi, he was embarrassed for Levi. He didn’t want people judging him, making assumptions on situations they didn’t have any true understanding of.

But he knew Levi wouldn’t care, he knew Levi would easily bounce back, he was never ashamed of who he was. So why should Eren care?

Why should he want to protect him so desperately that he held himself back? Was he hoping to one day fix Levi so that he needn’t be ashamed? But maybe Levi didn’t need fixing, not truly.

Maybe he just needed to be shown his worth, shown that he was so much more than he settled for. He’d never let anyone in before, he thought that all people were replaceable. But Eren would show him, guide him to a world where some things were worth fighting for.

…

As he knocked on Levi’s door he found all his resolve had gone and he actually felt a little sheepish now.

“Eren?” Levi frowned, blinking slightly as he shielded his eyes from the light as if he’d just woken up, but judging by his attire of only pyjama bottoms Eren assumed this was true.

“Hey.” He waved.

“I thought you went home.”

“Not in the end.” He mumbled.

“Do you want to come in?” Levi asked, eyes growing more concerned.

“Sure.” Eren nodded.

In silence they walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, Eren stared dead ahead at the silent TV while Levi watched him. Neither one wanted to speak first but they both knew this wasn’t right, the air was frigid and thick between them.

Slowly Eren moved, shuffling along the sofa, closer and closer until his knees were gently brushed against Levi’s. Shakily, he placed his hand on top of the other man’s, squeezing tightly.

“Why do you keep doing this?” Levi asked with a sigh.

“I like being around you.” Eren said, allowing himself a small smile as Levi still held his hand.

“Surely you’ve got more exciting things to do than hang around an old hooker and his mentally unstable best friend?” He laughed slightly.

“I suppose so.” He shrugged. “But they just don’t have the same appeal to me anymore.”

“And why’s that?”

“I already told you, I like being around you.” He sighed.

“Why?” Levi whispered, Eren looking up at the tone. He saw the uncertainty in Levi’s eyes.

“Why is this such a strange concept for you? Why can’t you see that people care about you?” He asked.

“I’m not worth the effort.” He laughed bitterly.

“How can you say that? You have literally given up your whole life for someone else, that’s the most selfless thing I’ve ever seen and you think you’re not worth it?” Eren shook his head, completely bewildered that Levi couldn’t understand how incredible he really was.

“There’s more to me than sex and Hange.” Levi rolled his eyes, attempting to pull his hand away but Eren’s hold held firm.

“I know that. I’ll be honest with you at first I was only interested in you because you were sexy and I was sleeping with you. I’m sorry but university boys have a one track mind and you were basically my fantasy man. But I wasn’t stupid, I knew it was only lust that I felt. The more I’m around you, the more I get to know you it becomes something more. I don’t know what it is but it’s something.” Eren panted, breath coming out harsh and fast.

“Eren, I…” Levi was at a loss, he had no idea what to say.

But luckily for him Eren didn’t need words, the look in his eyes, the way his gaze flicked around his face as if he were trying to take in ever last detail of this moment, lock it away in his memory forever. Eren knew exactly what he wanted to say.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Eren told him, leaning towards him.

“Okay.” Levi replied, closing the gap.

The moment their lips touched it was soft, it was timid and afraid, it was exploring something. A feeling that neither man could find the words for but could no longer brush it off as nothing, it definitely was something.

“You’re a lot better at this now.” Levi whispered against his lips. “You couldn’t kiss for shit when I first met you.”

“Fuck you.” Eren quipped.

“Sounds like a good idea.” He replied.

With those simple words the atmosphere in the room changed, it was electric. It stroked their skin, crackled in their ears until Eren hungrily closed the gap again.

The kisses were loud, they were desperate. Hands clawed at each other’s skin in a desperate attempt to feel more, feel closer. Eren pulled away with a gasp when he felt Levi’s fingers slipping under his shirt, cold against his flushed skin.

Eren moaned as Levi kissed his neck, hard, bruising, nothing like the kisses he got with Rivaille.

“Maybe we should go upstairs.” Eren whispered, embarrassingly breathless from just kisses.

Levi hummed in response, barely acknowledging the words as he lapped at Eren’s skin, sucking his pulse point greedily.

“I’m serious.” Eren groaned, glancing at the door in nerves, as if Hange could appear at any moment.

Levi felt Eren’s neck move under his lips, glancing up just to see where his attention was directed. With a soft smile he pulled back, licking the now purple mark before standing tall.

“Come on then.” Levi said, holding his hand out as an offering.

Eren practically jumped in his haste, tightly grabbing Levi’s hand and dragging him up the stairs. As if he were afraid this moment was all a fantasy and if he wasted his time it would all disintegrate.

They’d barely made it through Levi’s bedroom door before Eren’s shirt flew off, thrown hastily to one side as the pair kissed again. Their hearts beating erratically as the finally had the skin to skin contact they desperately craved.

Levi’s hands slipped down Eren’s back, pushing his trousers down enough to squeeze and grope at his ass. Eren arched slightly at the treatment to his cheeks, curling so his chest pressed into Levi’s while his backside nestled further into the touch.

“You’re always so responsive.” Levi breathed, Eren feeling is smirk against his own lips.

“Maybe you just have a magic touch?” He suggested, desperately trying to chase Levi’s moving away lips.

“Perhaps.” He agreed, taking a cheek in each hand and separating them, fingers moving deeper, searching.

In a flash Eren pushed, Levi falling back with wide eyes and inadvertently scratching nails across soft skin. Levi frowned slightly, wondering why he had gone from a tight embrace to slouching on his bed, alone.

Without answering Eren gracelessly fell to his knees, awkwardly shuffling until he was sat between Levi’s legs. This night was about Levi, showing him he didn’t need to give and give, sometimes it was okay to be selfish and take.

Levi raised an eyebrow with a smirk, knowing exactly what Eren had planned for him. He lifted his hips and let Eren pull his bottoms off until he was left in just his boxers.

“What was the last time you were spoilt?” Eren asked, biting into the creamy skin of Levi’s thigh.

“Ah!” Levi winced, head rolling back in pleasure. “It’s been a while.”

“You poor thing.” He whispered, nuzzling into Levi’s semi hard dick.

“What can I say? I’m a giver.” He grinned.

“Well not tonight.” Eren mouthed at what he hoped was the head of his cock but if he was being honest he was floundering a little. It was the first time he’d been on his knees in front of any man before.

“Oh yeah?” Levi gasped, he was obviously doing something right.

“Yeah. Be prepared to be thoroughly spoilt.”

Eagerly, Eren pulled off Levi’s boxers and felt his mouth go dry when he was face to face with his hard cock. It seemed much more intimidating up close, threatening as it stood proud.

It must have been a while since Levi had had a blow job so perhaps he’d forgotten what a good one felt like, that would take some of the pressure off. Or maybe it had been so long he’d just be glad of the treatment despite Eren’s lack of skill.

“Oi kid, don’t do something you’re not comfortable with.” Levi said, softly brushing back Eren’s bangs.

“No, I want to.” He nodded firmly.

Tentatively, he took the head in his mouth, suckling and using his tongue to gently caress the sensitive underside. He tried desperately to think back to those times Levi had his mouth wrapped around him but he couldn’t think straight. His mind revolved around the thick cock in his mouth.

It was heavy on his tongue, so hot as it filled his lips. There was a slightly bitter taste from where Levi was oozing pre-cum but he loved it. It was an experience he never wanted to forget, watching Levi completely at his mercy as his hips strained to keep still, begging to thrust into the heat.

Letting his jaw drop, Eren moved down the shaft, slowly taking more and more of Levi’s delicious cock into his mouth.

“Ah, teeth. Teeth!” Levi cried, Eren pulled back as if the touch burnt.

“I’m sorry!” He blurted out.

“It’s fine.” Levi calmed him while also trying to catch his breath. “Curl your lips around your teeth.”

“Well, that’s sexy.” Eren complained, looking more like a grandma who had lost her teeth rather than a lover.

“Nobody’s first blow job is an attractive affair, trust me.” Levi smiled, brushing Eren’s bangs once again.

Timidly, Eren picked off where he left off, gently bobbing his head up and down, tongue eagerly lapping at all it could reach. Due to the lack of protests he assumed he was doing something right, or rather good if the way Levi curled over him and tightly gripped his hair.

“Fuck.” He gasped, Eren feeling the exhale down his neck and spine with a shiver.

It was going perfect for a first time until he got too overzealous, taking more than he could handle and abruptly pulling with a choke.

“Eren. Calm down.” Levi soothed as Eren desperately coughed. “Breathe.”

He took deep breaths, effectively calming himself and stopping his body from shaking. As he finally relaxed he took a deep sigh of relief, nothing would have been more embarrassing than vomiting because he wanted to take as much as Levi as he possibly could.

“Squeeze your thumb.” Levi instructed.

“What?” Eren frowned.

“Inside your fist.” Levi said, grabbing his hand and forcing it into a fist around his thumb. “It won’t stop your gag reflex completely but it will help.”

Eren smiled slightly, despite all his cock ups Levi still want this, still wanted him.

With new found confidence, Eren started again, letting the whimpers and moans of pleasure fuel him.

He’d always wanted to be in the position, be in control, be the reason that Levi came completely undone. And as he felt him stiffen under his touch he knew he had achieved it.

Without warning Levi’s hips bucked, a blissed cry of Eren’s named followed by his release. Shooting out of him and filling Eren’s mouth to the point of spilling out the sides.

Levi fell bonelessly back on the bed, lifting onto his elbows to watch the man on the floor. Eren wasn’t sure what to do with the substance in his mouth, Levi used to always spit but surely it would kill the moment if he disappeared into the bathroom.

Just as Levi was sitting back up to grab the glass off his bedside table Eren swallowed, feeling oddly satisfied as the milky sperm slid down his throat.

“You’re filthy.” Levi growled, pulling Eren up and against his lips.

Through the kiss Eren grabbed him around the waist and carried him up the bed until he was resting on the pillows. He was surprised by how much Levi weighed, sure he was able to manhandle him but it had been a slight struggle despite his size. Not that he’d ever admit that to the man.

Eren pulled back for a breather, ready to ask Levi if he wanted to clean up as he had routinely done for Eren. But instead Levi flipped the pair, kissing him feverously as he rutted against Eren’s crotch – which he hadn’t realised until this moment was painfully hard.

Levi slowly kissed down Eren’s body, stopping when he met with two brown nipples, hard and begging. Smirking, Levi’s tongue darted out, Eren gasping as he lapped at his nipple.

“Shit.” He groaned, biting on his hand to keep his voice down.

“She’s a heavy sleeper.” Levi said, addressing the elephant in the room.

“Okay.” Eren nodded, still trying to be quiet.

However, that went out the window when he practically screamed as Levi’s hand came up to pinch his other nipples. Rolling the nubs between his fingers, leaning down to lick at the tips, alternating between the two until Eren was practically writhing in ecstasy.

“So sensitive.” Levi complimented, massaging the whole peck, letting his nail gently scratch.

“Ah god.” Eren moaned, helplessly rubbing himself against Levi’s leg. Desperate for friction and eventual relief.

Levi pulled one hand away and took the nipple in his mouth, sucking the nipple in his mouth.

“Wait, stop.” Eren begging, body betraying him and pushing up to meet the heat.

“Why?” Levi pulled away with a pop, stroking the wet nub.

“Because I was meant to spoil you.” He panted, body unsure if it should press into his thigh or into the touch.

“And you did.” Levi kissed his chest. “Now I’m thanking you.”

Levi moved to the other nipple, sucking hard, teeth grazing the sensitive areola. Eren was sure he’d be left with a bruise but at this point he didn’t care. It all felt too good that he let the pleasure wash over him.

With a broken cry Eren came, thrusting into Levi’s thigh as he felt his underwear getting stickier and stickier.

“All from having your nipples sucked?” Levi smirked.

In embarrassment Eren buried his face in his hands, screaming slightly.

“It’s okay, I like it.” Levi reassured, kissing the abused nub.

Eren felt the bed sag as Levi rolled off, he peaked through his fingers to see the man stood beside him.

“I’m going to the bathroom to grab some supplies. When I get back I expect these to be gone.” Levi said, running his fingers along Eren’s jeans as he went.

Eren moved like a flash, shimmying out of his clothes until he was unabashedly naked on the bed. He hadn’t changed that fast since first year and his tactical chunder had ruined his shirt.

“You’re obedient.” Levi said from the doorway. “I like that too.”

Eren sat up as Levi walked towards him, letting the man sit in his lap as he dropped the condoms and lube onto the bed.

Eren kissed him again, convinced he would never grow tired of these lips. To his dying day the taste of Levi, the feel of his tongue, the warmth of his mouth would always set his heart on fire.

As they kissed he blindly reached for the lube, uncapping it and awkwardly pouring it over his fingers and Levi’s sheets. But the man didn’t notice, too invested in the kiss, it wasn’t until he felt a finger pushing between his cheeks that he realised.

“Awfully presumptuous of you.” Levi grinned, biting Eren’s lip playfully.

“I told you.” Eren purred, letting the finger circle his hole. “I’m the one spoiling you now.”

Levi hummed as he felt the finger pushing inside him, curling his back slightly into the touch. Eren thrust his finger in and out, searching while also prepping.

Quickly a second finger entered him, scissoring and stretching his hot insides. He moaned slightly, wriggling his hips to get deeper and help Eren hit his mark.

His fingers swirled and danced until he found exactly what he was looking for, the cry that escaped Levi confirmed he found the spot.

“Is that it?” Eren teased, pressing against his nerves repeatedly.

“Eren… Fuck… If you don’t…” Levi tried to speak but all his words were lost to pleasure.

“Don’t what?” He asked, a third finger joining.

“Stop… Or I won’t last for you cock…” He panted.

“Hmm, is that all bad?” Eren stopped his fingers thrusting and just stroked and teased that spot. He wouldn’t find too terribly if Levi came from just his fingers.

“Yes!” He cried out. “I want your cock inside me.”

Eren flushed and offered a lame ‘oh’ at the confession, letting his fingers slip from inside Levi. Suddenly nervous Eren fumbled around for the condom, Levi lifting up onto his knees so he could get better access to his own cock.

He didn’t know why he had suddenly lost his steam, he was all there for Levi and suddenly he was sheepish. At the moment he knew the other man wanted him just as much he went shy. What kind of twisted logic was that?

Finally, after a few misses Eren was wrapped in the latex, and despite his nerves completely ready for more.

Levi reached down and grabbed his cock to give him a few leisurely pumps before lining him up with his entrance. Slowly and with a gasp, Levi lowered himself down. Eren groaned as he was fully sheathed inside Levi’s heat, god he had missed this feeling.

They both froze for a minute, looking into each other’s eyes as they were finally joined after so long. Feeling the bliss bubbling over Eren peppered kisses to Levi’s pale cheeks.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Levi smiled, affectionately pushing Eren off him.

“Sorry. Where you hoping for something else?” Eren pushed his hips up, watching as Levi’s lips spread to a pleased grin.

“That’s exactly what I had in mind.”

Finding a rhythm together they moved, hips rolling, skin touching, hands gripping until Eren found that spot once again.

Levi collapsed against Eren’s shoulder as the man’s cock pounded mercilessly into his nerves, his body weightless at it desperately bounced in Eren’s lap. It all felt too good, it was so overwhelming that they both knew it would be quick.

“Say my name.” Levi whispered into his neck.

“Huh?” Eren panted, hips still bucking fast and furious.

“Say my name. Say it.” He begged.

Levi squeezed his muscles, tightening around Eren’s cock, the heat holding him as he moved. Stroking over every little bump and ridge beautifully.

“Jesus Levi.” Eren moaned. “Levi. You feel so good.”

“God, I’ve wanted to hear you scream that for weeks.” He moaned.

“Have you?” Eren grinned. “Is it because you never hear it. Never hear a breathless _Levi_.”

“Oh shit.” He stuttered, it sounded even better than in his mind.

“Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi.” Eren chanted, slowly getting louder until he was practically crying out his name in mindless pleasure.

“Fuck. Don’t stop, keep saying it.” He breathed, never knowing that his own name could be such a kink.

Eren reached between them and wrapped his hand around his cock, messily smearing the pre-cum as a natural lubricant. As he pumped, Levi’s head fell back, exposing his neck to Eren and looking completely breath-taking.

Eren watched him in a silent amazement, he looked so incredible like this. Moans of incoherent words falling from his lips, eyes scrunched shut in pure pleasure, a thin layer of sweat making his skin shine. He looked like paradise.

“I’m close.” Levi gasped.

“Then cum.”

“I want to.” He whimpered, hips alternating between reaching into Eren’s touch and impaling himself on his cock.

“Cum for me. Levi.” He practically purred and Levi lost control.

He cried out Eren’s name as his cum shot through the air, his body releasing for the second time that night. Eren milked him dry, not stopping even as his cock helplessly twitched with nothing coming out.

Eren knew it would be his turn soon, Levi’s insides pulsing around him as the man himself cried with overstimulation.

“Fill me up.” Levi pleaded, and despite there being a barrier between them the idea sounded so good to Eren he couldn’t hold back a moment longer.

“God Levi. Yes!” His hips stuttered as he came, quick, warm spirts filling Levi.

They both panted harshly as they came down from the high, smiles spread across their lips. Languidly, Levi rolled off Eren, flopping down onto the pillows.

Awkwardly, Eren remained still, not sure what to do in this situation. Should he leave? He didn’t know what this made them now. Friends with benefits, lovers, boyfriends?

He jumped slightly as he felt a hand against his shoulder, silently telling him to relax, to just accept the moment for what it was. He let himself be guided down until he was lying next to Levi.

“I really should shower.” Levi commented.

“Yeah, me too.” Eren agreed, feeling slightly sticky and dirty.

Instead of getting up, Levi reached out for a towel that was drying on his radiator, crudely using it to wipe himself clean. He handed Eren the towel who quickly did the same and threw the condom in the bin.

Silently they both scrambled under the covers, the cold nipping at their naked bodies now they weren’t behaving like two alley cats in heat. Levi rolled over so his back was to Eren, a soft sigh showing he was ready for sleep.

“Can I… Can we…” Eren stuttered.

“Yeah, we can spoon.” Levi chuckled, immediately knowing what Eren would be craving.

Smiling, Eren rolled until he was pressed against Levi’s back, holding him close with no intention of ever letting the man go again.

“Goodnight Levi.” He kissed his neck.

“Night Eren.”


	14. Chapter 14

It took Eren a few moments to realise where he actually was, his arm felt a little dead as a lump lay on top of him, soft breath against his neck and legs tangled in his own. As he slowly came around he realised he hadn’t fallen asleep in one of his housemates beds again.

Nope, this morning he was waking up in the loving embrace of Levi. Who, for all his talk, seemed to be just as bad of a cuddler as he was. In the night, Levi had turned over and nuzzled himself even closer than he already was, head buried in his chest.

Eren smiled to himself as he watched Levi sleep, who’d have believed they would’ve ended up here. After weeks of torture and pining he finally had Levi, all to himself. There was the small matter of his job but that was an issue for another day and not the morning after their first time. He wasn’t going to count the times he’d been with Rivaille, that was just fucking but this was something more.

“Morning.” Eren whispered as he watched Levi’s eyes flicker open.

“Morning.” He grumbled, curling deeper into the covers and catching Eren’s chest with his stubble.

“So, last night was fun.” He said, pleasured memories filling his head.

“Yeah brat, it was.” He smirked, looking up at Eren.

Impulsively, Eren bent down to kiss the man in his arms only to come into contact with the soft sheet instead of Levi’s lips. He pulled back to see a white sheet up to his nose and amused eyes twinkling at him.

“Well that’s insulting.” He pouted, after last night he at least assumed he was allowed to kiss Levi as and when he chose, well within reason.

“Rule number one kid, I don’t kiss with morning breath.” He told him from behind the safety of his sheet.

“I thought rule number one was you don’t swallow.” He teased.

“Eh, that one is up for negotiation.” He shrugged.

Eren felt his blood quicken and his cock twitch, and despite the sheet he kissed Levi again.

“What did I just say?” Levi complained as Eren peppered kisses across his face.

“You’re technically not kissing.” He shrugged, never stopping his attack.

“It’s still closer than I would like to be with morning breath.” He complained, trying to squirm away.

“Don’t be such a grump.” He laughed, trying to keep Levi in his arms.

The pair fought slightly until Eren had Levi pinned down to the bed, sheet scrunched at their side.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Eren grinned.

“You wouldn’t dare.” He glared.

Eren laughed at the man underneath him, hair sticking up from last night, eyes challenging and a hint of a smile on his lips. He felt his heart stutter as he watched him, body filled with tender warmth as he pictured day after day in Levi’s embrace.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Eren blurted out honestly.

“You can’t love me.” Levi sighed, glancing to the wall. “I’m a hooker with a 31 year old daughter.”

“Doesn’t matter to me.” He shrugged, closing the distance between them. And despite all his earlier protests Levi let him.

…

Eren smiled as watched Levi cooking breakfast, he never expected him to be quite so domestic. Floating around the kitchen in Eren’s shirt, which fell so low on him only the tips of his boxers poked out. He was just glad he always wore a plain t-shirt underneath or else he’d be feeling the chill this morning, but it would have been worth it to see Levi huff every time the sleeves fell over his hands.

When Levi had grabbed his shirt this morning he’d found himself smiling at the simple gesture. It was coupley and not what he expected of the other man, but he supposed all morning he has been surprising him.

“How do you like your eggs?” Levi asked, glancing over his shoulder as he reached for the egg box.

“I like mine with a kiss.” He teased.

“Try again kid.” He said, raising his eyebrow.

“Scrambled is fine.” He offered. He got a quick nod in response before Levi continued cooking.

He wondered if maybe their relationship was a private thing, that Levi didn’t want Hange finding out about it. But walking around in nothing but Eren’s clothes was hardly the way to be subtle.

Eren decided it wasn’t worth dwelling on, instead he watched Levi cook in a silent daze. The way only the tips of his fingers could be seen, the way his thighs moved as he reached for different pans, the way he muttered timings to himself.

Levi plated up three breakfasts and he knew the smell of bacon, eggs, sausage and toast would soon rouse the woman. Eren has to give him credit, when he makes breakfast he goes all out. But with the way he avoided Eren’s gaze as he walked his breakfast to him, maybe he’s just doing this to impress.

“Breakfast is served, along with a kiss.” He mumbled, forcing Eren’s head back roughly. Not that he’s complaining when he felt the familiar presence of Levi’s tongue inside him. He was only expecting a chaste kiss but he was more than happy to let his breakfast go cold for this.

They sheepishly broke apart when they heard a throat clearing at the door. Eren blushed when he saw Hange but Levi looked as emotionless as always, casually walking back to the counter.

“Don’t mind me.” She grinned, taking the plate from Levi’s hand.

“We won’t.” He shrugged.

“I thought you weren’t dating.” She said, giving Eren a pointed look.

“We weren’t. We aren’t.” He squeaked, not wanting to scare Levi off again. “We were just… I just…”

“Don’t cause the poor boy to short circuit this early in the morning.” Levi smiled, ruffling Eren’s hair affectionately.

“Right, well I can tell when I am not wanted.” She winked. “I shall take my breakfast in the living room.”

“Don’t you dare spill on my sofa!” Levi shouted as she ran out the room.

He shook his head slightly as he sat opposite Eren, the air thick with Hange’s comment.

“Are we dating?” Eren blurted out as Levi bought a forkful of bacon to his mouth.

“No.” He calmly replied, taking the bite.

“Oh.” He said feeling disheartened, after last night nothing was really going to change.

“It’s not because I don’t want to.” Levi continued. “It’s because I won’t let you.”

“Surely that’s not your decision to make.” He frowned.

“As I would be one half of the couple I think it is.” He said. “Look, we will be together and we will do everything we did last night and all the cheesy stuff we did this morning if you want. But there will be no strings attached so when you find someone better, and you will, then you can move guilt free.”

“Levi.” He sighed.

“Look, take it or leave it brat.” He snapped, staring down at his food.

“Fine, if that’s how you want to do things.” He agreed.

He knew Levi had self-esteem issues, he knew he didn’t see himself as someone who was worthy of love but Eren would break him. He didn’t care how long it took he would give Levi the world until the other man realised just what he was worth.

“I just have one question.” Eren smiled.

“Shoot.”

“What if I never find anyone else?” He asked.

“Then I guess I am stuck with you.” He mumbled, a subtle blush on his cheeks. Eren knew he was pushing his luck, Levi hated nothing more than being exposed and vulnerable but he couldn’t help it. He was enjoying himself too much.

“I want to take you out today.” He said, changing the subject.

“Out where?” Levi raised an eyebrow, Eren thought for a few seconds before answering.

“The zoo.” He smiled.

“The zoo?”

“Yes. You’ve heard of a zoo right?” He laughed.

“Of course I’ve heard of a zoo.” He sighed, but it was the same sigh he always gave Hange and he knew he had won. “Okay, we can go to the zoo, it’s been a while since we’ve been anyway. Hange will be excited.”

“Oh, I kinda wanted us to go alone. Like a date.” He blushed.

“I know you did, but if you think you can get away with going to the zoo and her not inviting herself along, you’ve got another thing coming.” He smiled fondly.

“Well, we could always not tell her where we’re going.” He slyly suggested.

“I suppose.” He laughed. “But, I’m not sure I would be happy leaving her here.”

Eren bit his lip, he knew Hange wanted more freedom and trust from Levi but at the same time he knew how easily she could turn and be a danger to herself. But she was an adult she had to make her own mistakes, she had to take risks whether Levi wanted her to or not.

“She will be fine, she’s not as fragile as you think.” Eren said softly.

“I know.” He nodded. “But that doesn’t stop me worrying about her.”

“You’re good to her.” He reassured, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand. “But sometimes you both need time apart.”

Levi sighed, ready to relent when a loud voice filled the room.

“I’m not here! I’m not here!” Hange cried, covering her eyes with her hand. “I’m just bringing in my plate then you can carry on making out on the table.”

“Pull your hand away.” Levi scoffed. “As if I would do something like that with you constantly creeping around.”

“Sure, and last night you were just playing twister.” She joked, Eren blushing, unsure if she was referring to something she had seen or heard. Either way it was more than he ever wanted Hange to know.

“Listen, me and Eren are going out today.” Levi said, swiftly changing the subject.

“Oh, Levi’s first date!” She clapped.

“But I’m going to need you to promise me something.” He completely ignored her small celebratory dance.

“Sure.” She nodded.

“You need to stay inside today and you need to promise to answer your phone whenever I call.” He instructed.

“Levi.” She whined. “That’s so mean!”

“Promise.”

“Fine, promise.” She pouted.

“Thank you.” He smiled, relieved.

“But it’s gonna be so boring being stuck in here all day.” She complained.

“You have the house to yourself, you can do whatever you like.” Eren enthused, but Hange wasn’t biting.

“I suppose.” She sighed.

“You can have your music and the TV loud at the same time and Levi can’t complain.” He sung.

“You’re right.” She smiled. “I knew there was a reason I didn’t like having grumpy Levi around.”

Levi groaned as she ran from the room, probably to choose what music and games she would play at full blast.

“Great date idea, triple my electricity bill.” He moaned.

“It’s only one day Levi.” Eren laughed with a shake of his head, quickly finishing off the rest of his breakfast.

…

Eren felt sparks every time the back of his hand brushed the back of Levi’s, he was tempted to hold it but he wasn’t sure if that was overstepping a mark. Granted, Levi had said they would do all the stuff that Eren wanted them too, practically giving him full control of their relationship. But that didn’t mean he had any confidence, this was his first relationship and he was floundering.

As they looked at the elephants the brushes became blatant nudges and Eren finally realised he wasn’t picking up on what was a pretty big hint. He grabbed Levi’s hand and practically sagged in relief when the gesture was returned.

“I was wondering when you were gonna get the balls to do that.” Levi snickered.

“Shut up, I didn’t know if it was against your rules.” He quipped.

“Depends on the hand, as yours aren’t clammy I will let you carry on.” He squeezed, causing Eren to blush for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

“Don’t I feel special?” He mumbled as Levi led him away from the elephants towards the tigers.

They watched as a pair scrapped over a piece of meat, huge paws scratching and clawing, so caught up in each other they barely noticed a smaller tiger sneak up and snatch the meat away from both.

Eren had to smile at the exchange, he couldn’t help but picture Hange as the smaller tiger. Using Levi’s distraction to get her own way.

“If I were an animal what would I be?” Eren asked, glancing at Levi.

“Huh?” He frowned.

“An animal, which one am I most like?” He asked.

“I don’t know, I’d have to think about it.” He shrugged.

“You’d be some sort of cat.” Eren decided.

“Oh please, a cat is so cliché.” He rolled his eyes.

“Not just a house cat. Maybe a cheetah.” He changed his mind, dragging Levi to the monkeys down the path.

“And why is that?” He asked.

“Because you’re fast and graceful like a cat but also cautious like a cheetah.”

“Cautious huh?” He commented, feigning disinterest.

“Yeah, you’re cautious about anything out of your control, being in love for example.” He grinned.

“Love isn’t real.” He disagreed.

“Really? Don’t you love Hange?” He teased, knowing he has him trapped.

“That’s different.” He shrugged.

“It’s not, doesn’t matter what type of love it is, love is still love. But you don’t want yourself to get attached because you think you’ll get left behind, broken and alone. But you won’t, people care about you despite what you think. I care about you.” He mumbled the last part, very aware of the crowds of people around them.

“When did this become a psychoanalysis?” He scoffed.

“I’m just saying…” He started.

“Well don’t.” He snapped. “I don’t need you trying to figure me out.”

Abruptly, Levi let go of Eren’s hand and stomped across the park, not bothering to look back or check he was being followed.

“Levi!” He called after him. “Levi wait!”

“No!” He yelled back.

With a sigh Eren let him go, deciding that it was best to give him time to himself to cool off before finding him. He’d overstepped a mark, like he always did.

…

After about half an hour of searching Eren found Levi sat on a picnic table, feet on the bench and chin resting in his palm.

“I got you some chips.” He said, sitting beside him on the table.

“I’m not hungry.” He declined.

“Okay.” He placed the chips on the table and stared ahead just like Levi was doing, trying to find the right words to salvage this date.

“You’d be a wolf.” Levi finally spoke.

 “Really?” Eren laughed.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “You’re ridiculously loyal and desperate for a pack. Even if you find the companionship in the wrong place you’re willing to take it. But there’s fight and spunk in you at the same time, you don’t take things lying down. You fight for what you want and make sure others are protected.”

“So, like an alpha?” He smiled.

“Sure kid, if that is what you would like.”

“Would you be my omega?” He raised his eyebrows at him.

“I don’t believe in interspecies breeding.” He shook his head.

“I don’t know, the wolf and the cheetah has a nice ring to it.” He offered, Levi only nodding in response.

They returned to silence but this time it wasn’t awkward, it was comfortable. As if the spat earlier had been forgotten.

“Can I tell you a story?” Levi asked, still not moving his gaze.

“Sure.” He agreed a little intrigued.

“It’s about a little cheetah.” He mumbled, slightly embarrassed that he was using Eren’s analogy.

“Okay.” He nodded, knowing that now was not the time to tease.

“There once was a little cheetah, and he was happy and he loved his family more than anything in the whole world. But one day there was an incident and the cheetah’s dad was involved in a car accident. Sure the cheetah still had his mum but it wasn’t the same, they struggled to get by without him, their life wasn’t the best. But the cheetah’s mum tried her best, and he knew she did, and he let himself enjoy the small treats he had.” He ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably, Eren knew this was difficult for him. “The cheetah adored his mum but it just wasn’t enough, she got cancer and soon he was left with no one.”

“Levi, I’m sorry.” He whispered, grabbing the other man’s hand.

“So the little cheetah had to go live with his uncle but he closed in on himself, too scared to lose someone again. But he got cocky and soon he began to love his stupid uncle, it seemed to be fine and his uncle didn’t seem to be going anywhere. But just as the cheetah turned eighteen the idiot got himself stabbed in a mugging and left him too.” He laughed bitterly at his own life.

Eren didn’t know what to say, to lose that many people in such a short space of time was unreal. No wonder Levi had the issues he did, everything he had ever loved in the past had died, as if a curse followed him.

“But through it all there was, I don’t know let’s say a fucking gazelle. This annoying gazelle, that if anyone asked the cheetah would say he hated but everyone knew it was a lie. The gazelle was his best friend, she was his family but pretty quickly he realised the world had a personal vendetta against him and they took her too. Maybe not physically but mentally so he decided there really wasn’t any point, save himself and others the pain and never love again. Then, years later, this infuriating little wolf shows up.” He shook his head fondly.

“Is he a cute wolf?” Eren asked with a gentle nudge.

“Adorable. But this wolf keeps trying to tell him that he deserves love, that he deserves more but he doesn’t realise how often the cheetah has fucked it up in the past. And the cheetah wants to believe him but he’s been there too many times before, and as much as he hates it the cheetah is fucking terrified.” He admitted. “And he knows he keeps fucking up with his mood swings but he doesn’t mean to, and he appreciates the wolf’s patience, even if he doesn’t deserve it.”

“Well the wolf disagrees.” He smiled, taking a risk and putting his arm around Levi that was happily received. “He thinks the cheetah is amazing, and everything he has dealt with in the past is just further proof. And the wolf has plenty of patience and however long it takes he will break down that cheetah’s walls and show him that love doesn’t have to hurt.”

“Thanks Eren.” Levi whispered, leaning into his embrace.

“No problem.” He said, softly pressing a kiss into his crown, the chips cold and long forgotten beside them.

…

Hange sighed as she looked out her window, the sun shining brightly on the houses surrounding them. She could hear the sounds of people’s voices, filtering through the open window as they enjoyed the glorious day.

It was hardly fair of Levi to insist she stay inside on such a lovely day while he was out, god knows where, enjoying it.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only three o’clock, still an hour until Levi said they would probably be home. She could quite easily sneak out and back again before they got back, and nobody would have to know.

With a grin she grabbed her shoes and shoved them on her feet, she stared down at the laces and her mind went blank. She knew this but she just couldn’t recall it at this moment.

She opened her mouth, ready to shout for Levi but sheepishly remembered he wasn’t in. And she couldn’t call him because he would no doubt scold her for attempting to leave the house. She just shook her head and left them undone, it would come back to her sooner or later.

With a smile she ran from her bedroom, eager to get out and enjoy the sunshine. As she ran down the stairs her lace got caught under her other foot and she went tumbling down the stairs.

Hange’s head hit the hardwood floor with a sickening crunch, her body lying limp at the bottom of the stairs.

…

“Come on Levi!” Eren encouraged as he stood by the gate of the petting zoo.

“In what world is it fun to touch filthy animals?” He asked, eyeing up a lamb making its way towards them.

“It’s fine, you can wash your hands afterwards.” He reassured, pulling Levi in the pen, whether he wanted to or not.

Eren practically crumbled to his knees when he reached the lamb, its eyes wide and dark against its white coat.

“Hello.” He greeted softly, squealing as it bleated back at him. “Levi, isn’t he precious?”

“It’s probably teaming with lice.” He groaned as Eren scratched the lamb behind the ears.

“Ignore grumpy old Levi.” He said in a baby voice. “You’re beautiful, yes you are.”

“Kill me now.” Levi rolled his eyes as animals seemed to flock to the man on the floor.

Eren was in his element, gushing and squeaking over the various baby animals, he barely noticed the man sulking behind him. As stupid and selfish as it was he wanted some of that attention directed at him, not that he would ever voice his thoughts aloud.

Levi jumped slightly when he heard a particularly loud quack from a surprisingly small duckling. It waddled over to him and began pecking at his shoe.

“Hey.” He hissed. “Piss off.” But it seemed every step Levi took back the duckling would take several forward.

“He just wants some attention.” Eren shrugged, grabbing a bunny and hugging it to his chest.

“Well it is barking up the wrong tree, I don’t pet.” He growled but the duckling wasn’t deterred, instead it climbed on his shoe and began chirping insistently.

“He just wants to say hi.” He rolled his eyes, leaning down to pick up the duckling with his spare hand.

The small bird started kicking the air as he got brought closer to Levi, even woodland creatures were drawn to him despite how little he valued himself.

“Hello.” He grumbled at the duckling.

“Hand’s out.” Eren instructed, popping his hip so he didn’t drop his bunny.

“Fine.” He groaned, cupping his hands and letting the little duckling sit in his palm.

The bird continued to make a loud fuss as Levi petted him, his eyes falling shut in pleasure. Despite himself, Levi allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he watched the small creature lapping up the attention.

Without drawing focus to himself, Eren placed the rabbit back on the ground and fished his phone out his pocket, eagerly snapping a photo of Levi and the duck. Unfortunately for him, he heard the sound of the camera shutter.

“Delete that.” He said quickly.

“Nope.” He smirked. “I might even make it my background.”

“Do that and die.” He threatened.

“I’ll take my chances.” He shrugged.

Eren could see the glint in Levi’s eye and could easily predict his next move running backwards as the other man leaped forward.

“Give me that phone.” He growled.

Eren shook his head with a smile and ran, very aware of the crunch of dirt not too far behind him. He knew he couldn’t outrun Levi, the man may be small but he had speed behind him. But just as he rounded a goat things seemed to turn in his favour.

“Okay.” Levi called after him, causing him to freeze in his tracks. “I give, you can keep the photo.”

“That easily?” He asked, turning back around.

But when they were face to face he realised his gaze wasn’t on him but locked onto the goat that was happily eating grass and oblivious to the two men around him.

“You okay?” Eren frowned.

“I’m fine.” He snapped. “Let’s just get out this shitty place.”

The whole time they spoke Levi’s gaze didn’t move, just stared at the goat as his skin slowly got paler.

“Hey Levi, come over here.” He said but the other man wouldn’t move.

“Why?” He frowned, finally looking up.

“Are you scared of goats?” He laughed despite how much he tried to hold it in.

“No.” He scoffed.

“Then come over here.” He smirked.

Levi rolled his eyes but did as he was asked, just to prove a point. But if anything he just confirmed Eren’s thoughts the way he clutched the duckling closer to his chest and awkwardly shuffled around the goat. He left about a metre wide birth and practically ran towards Eren when the goat moved onto another patch to graze.

“See? No big deal.” Levi smiled uneasily.

“Sure, says the man who is afraid of goats.” He teased.

“I’m not afraid of fucking goats!” He snapped.

“Sure, let’s just get out of here before the goat goes on a rampage.” He smirked.

The pair walked away from the goat, Levi constantly casting glances over his shoulder as they went as if he were going to get attacked from behind. Once they were a safe distance away, he placed the duckling back on the floor before slipping out the gate, feeling relieved as they had a fence between him and the animals.

Eren smiled as he took Levi’s hand again and continued their amble around the zoo, there were so many oddities about Levi that he didn’t expect but he loved finding them out. And if he was given the chance, he would do so for the rest of his life.

…

“Fine, fine.” Levi relented as they walked up to his front door. “Yes, I did actually enjoy myself today.”

“I knew it! Even you have to love a zoo.” He smirked.

“I didn’t say love.”

“I know, but I’ve learnt to read between the words with you.” He said, pulling him into his chest just as they reached the porch. “I really enjoyed the company too.”

“Obviously.” Levi grinned.

“I’m serious, I like being around you.” He told him, placing his forehead against Levi’s. “I want to be with you.”

“I know you do, but I’m not ready yet.” He whispered.

“Why?”

“Because I know something will go wrong, it always does for me.” He sighed.

“Maybe not this time.” Eren shrugged, closing the gap between them.

Levi rose up onto his toes and deepened the kiss, he didn’t care if he was giving his neighbours quite the show. He knew once he went inside Hange would demand his attention after being alone all day, he wanted to be a little selfish for a moment longer.

“Come on, let’s head inside.” Eren said with a quick kiss.

Levi pulled back and unlocked the door, ready to call out his arrival to his best friend.

But the words died on his lips when he saw her, lying face down on the floor, not moving despite the ruckus of their arrival.

“Hange!” He cried, dropping to his knees beside her.

His blood turned to ice as he turned her over, her skin cold and pale as blood dried to a small cut on her head.

“Hange?” Levi shouted in panic. “Wake up Hange!”

But she didn’t respond, her breathing remained shallow as she lay lifeless across his lap.

“Fuck.” He cursed. “Eren, call an ambulance or something!”

Eren fumbled with his phone slightly, trying to explain the situation as calmly as he could. He watched Levi the whole time, gently hold Hange’s head to his chest as he sobbed.

“It’s okay baby, you’re going to be okay.” Levi chanted over and over.

He couldn’t help be see the similarities between Levi now and when he held the duck, but instead of joy his eyes were filled with terror. After everything that he’d been through Eren knew Levi couldn’t lose another person, his poor heart just wouldn’t be able to take it.


	15. Chapter 15

The drive to the hospital was extremely awkward and tense, Levi stared out the taxi window, frowning at the scenery that whipped past him.

It had been a battle in itself to get Levi into the taxi, at first he had been insistent that he’d ride in the ambulance with Hange. He needed to be by her side at all times, she needed to know he was there for her.

But with the paramedics, all the equipment and Hange herself there just wasn’t the room – not even for a small one.

Eren had held him back as he tried to fight his way into the ambulance, he’d received an elbow to the stomach, a fist to the neck and a bite to the wrist but he’d held strong. Once he watched the flashing lights sail away from him Levi had deflated in his arms and Eren had finally been able to order them a taxi.

Eren watched Levi, eyes hard despite the tears he knew wanted to fall. He reached over and gave his knee a reassuring squeeze, the gesture had no effect on the other man. He didn’t move, didn’t even react to the contact, it was if it simply hadn’t happened.

But Eren kept his hand there, even if Levi didn’t relax with the comfort he still needed to know he was not alone. Eren was there too, he would be his support.

Once they arrived at the hospital Levi finally moved, grabbing some cash out his pocket and throwing a fistful of notes at the driver.

“Keep the change.” He muttered, throwing himself out the taxi.

“Thanks.” Eren mumbled for the both of them, quickly following Levi.

The older man ran up the steps into the entrance, faltering slightly when he was indoors. Which department did he need? Should he head to A&E or was that really just for the people who drop in?

“Reception is this way.” Eren said, pointing to the sign above their heads.

Levi jumped slightly at the voice, completely unaware that he’d joined him. He nodded before briskly heading down the corridor.

Levi despised hospitals, too many times he’d walked down these long, lifeless corridors, only to be disappointed by what was waiting for him. The sound of beeping lifelines haunted his mind, reminding him how fragile life was. The sterile smell of disinfectant clogged his throat, making him choke on held back tears.

Eren took hold of Levi’s hand and gently rubbed the back with his thumb. And Levi let him, too tired to fight any longer.

“Excuse me?” Levi asked softly as he reached the reception desk. “I’m looking for Hange Zoe.”

“Okay.” The receptionist nodded, typing the name into the system. “Hange Zoe, Hange Zoe, Hange Zoe. Ah! Here she is. She is currently in the ICU unit.”

“Right, thanks.” Levi nodded, taking off down the corridor before the woman had a chance to speak.

Helplessly, Eren followed after him, arm nearly dragged from its socket from the speeds Levi ran. Barely pausing to glance at the sign.

When they finally reached the ICU unit they were met with another desk with another perky receptionist.

“Can I help you?” She smiled as the two men entered the room.

“Yes, I’m here for Hange Zoe.” Levi told her.

“Ah, yes of course. She’s still with the doctors at the moment but I will let Dr Edwards know you are here.” She clicked away on her computer.

“Thanks.” He said shortly, wishing someone would give him an update on her status.

“Who shall I say you are?” She asked.

“Levi Ackerman, I’m… I’m her carer.” He sighed, hating the word as soon as it fell from his lips.

“Right, okay.” If the status shocked her she didn’t show it. “Please take a seat Mr Ackerman, Dr Edwards will be with you as soon as he can.”

She gestured to a selection of worn chairs. Levi nodded and headed over, finally letting his hand slip out of Eren’s. But the brunette would not accept the brush off, he followed the other man and sat by his side.

They sat in silence, watching the minutes tick by but sometimes words weren’t needed. As long as Levi understood Eren was by his side that was enough.

…

Levi stared down at his hands, still shaking in adrenaline. It had been over half an hour and nobody had come to see him, let him know Hange was at least stable.

Eren had disappeared about five minutes ago, saying something about getting them a drink and food but Levi had barely noticed. He’d appreciated the solitude, it gave him time to think.

He knew he was too old to believe in curses but at this point it was the only way to describe his bad luck. For over ten years his life had been somewhat decent, there had been no scares, no deaths. Just him and Hange, plodding along nicely.

Then Eren had showed up and unintentionally led him to slaughter. Or more accurately led Hange to slaughter.

He knew it wasn’t Eren’s fault, he knew it was irrational to believe in curses or hexes but sometimes superstition was too powerful to ignore.

And he knew Hange would recover from this, she was a fighter, she always had been but what if he couldn’t?

He’d promised himself to keep Hange safe, make sure nothing ever happened to her and in less than one day with Eren he’d broken that promise. Here he was, back where it all started because of a selfish need for love.

He groaned and leant back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

What if this was just a warning from whatever sick creature had a personal vendetta against Levi? What if next time it were more serious? What if it were Eren in that bed fighting for his life?

He couldn’t do that to the boy, he couldn’t let him fall into Levi’s horrible world. It would be hard, he knew that, Eren wouldn’t go down without a fight but it was what they both needed.

Eren would hurt for a month, two tops and then he’d be ready to move on. Levi being nothing more than a foolish mistake he’d made in his youth.

And Levi? Well he’d survive wouldn’t he? He had done before.

“I got you a tea.” Eren announced his return.

“Thanks.” Levi said, Eren smiled as it was the first time he’d actually spoken to Eren since they got in the taxi.

“Any news?” He questioned, taking his seat again and offering Levi chocolate.

“Not yet.” He shook his head, taking the bar. He was never a fan of sweet things but he needed something to play with.

“It will be fine, don’t worry.” Eren reassured, misinterpreting his nerves.

“Yeah.” He blindly agreed, listening to the sound of the wrapper crunch under his fingers.

Levi wasn’t sure where to start, how to tackle this. He had never really broken up with anyone before. Was it even breaking up? They were hardly a couple. Least not as far as he was concerned, however in Eren’s mind that may be up for debate.

“Are you going to eat that or just melt it?” Eren joked.

“Oh, right.” He mumbled, opening the packet and forcing himself not to cringe at the sweaty sweetness that assaulted his tongue.

They ate and drunk in silence, Eren blissfully unaware of the storm raging inside Levi that he was just moments away from unleashing on this quiet corridor. He glanced around at their audience, just the receptionist and a man falling asleep on a chair in the corner.

“Eren?” Levi croaked, taking a sip of his tea to soothe his throat.

“Hm?” He responded to show he was listening.

“Remember early at the zoo, we were talking about the cheetah and the wolf?” He cringed, why couldn’t he just do this? Why did he have to hide behind Eren’s stupid analogy?

“Yeah, I remember.” He laughed.

“Well, I think maybe the wolf needs to search elsewhere for his pack rather than trying to adopt such a dysfunctional one.” He mumbled, staring down at his tea.

“What are you trying to say?” He whispered.

“That the wolf…” He started but an angry snap caused him to falter.

“Stop!” Eren seethed. “Just give me a straight answer for once.”

“Get out kid, while you still can.” He mumbled.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t want to?” He groaned, wondering how long they were going to go around in circles.

“Maybe I want you to.” Levi snapped, Eren’s usually bright demeanour diming slightly.

“What?” He bit his lip.

“I don’t want you around anymore. You’ve made everything complicated and made me feel things that I didn’t ask to feel!” He shouted, gaining the attention of the man further down and the receptionist – who was trying to be subtle by still clicking her mouse every few seconds.

“Well welcome to the real world Levi.” He yelled back. “Sometimes life doesn’t always follow the path you wanted but you just have to roll with it.”

“No, I’m sick of rolling with it.” He hissed. “I’ve been rolling with it for thirty years and look where it’s got me? Spending yet another tense evening in the hospital. So for once I’m taking control, I’m not rolling with it anymore, I’m getting rid of inconveniences on my terms.”

“So that’s all I am to you then?” He asked, eyes narrowing. “Just an inconvenience?”

“Oh finally, he gets it.” He fake cheered, the lie felt dirty on his tongue but if he could get Eren mad, to really hate him then maybe this wouldn’t hurt so much.

“Fuck you Levi!” Eren screamed, no longer caring who he disturbed with his volume. “I always thought that underneath it all you cared but you’re just…”

“I’m what?” He prompted.

“You’re dead inside, you’re cold and you’re broken and it’s completely beyond repair.” He whispered.

Levi flinched slightly at the words but they always said that truth hurts.

“I never did anything to make you think otherwise.” He shrugged, hoping the careless gesture didn’t betray him and show the pain inside.

“Yes you did!” Eren groaned in frustration. “You practically told me today you wanted to be with me, that you wanted to open up. What is that if not letting me think otherwise?”

“Alright, truth?” Levi asked, getting a nod in response. “I knew from the beginning you liked me, way back when it was just business between us. And I played up to it, I liked the attention I guess. I was getting on a bit and well, you’re young and attractive. It’s not my fault you lapped it all up and believed everything I said, with my track record more fool you really.”

They sat in silence for a moment while the words sunk in, while Levi’s cruel lie tore at his heart.

“I hate you.” Eren whispered. “I hate you so fucking much.”

“I’m sure I’ll survive.” He shrugged, biting his lip to stop anymore words coming from his mouth.

Desperate apologies hid behind his lips, begging for forgiveness, admitting he’d been lying but he forced them down. Even if Eren was silently sobbing now, it would be for the best at the end.

“Mr Ackerman?” A voice called out, Levi’s head shooting around.

“Yes?” He answered hopefully.

“I’m Dr Edwards.” He introduced with a smile. “She’s ready to see you now.”

Relief flooded through his bones, a feeling he never thought he would had seconds after breaking Eren’s heart.

“It would probably be best if you’re not here when I come out.” Levi said coldly, before following after the doctor.

He held his head high as he followed the doctor, as if he couldn’t hear the sniffle of Eren crying, as if he couldn’t feel the judging eyes of his captivated audience on his back.

Once they reached the door Dr Edwards froze, hand on the door knob but unmoving.

“Just to warn you Mr Ackerman…”

“Levi.” He interrupted, after he’d saved his friend he felt they could be more personal.

“Levi.” He smiled. “She had a fit on the way here, in the ambulance. She has a few cuts and bruises from that rather than the initial accident. But they’re nothing to concern yourself with and should fade within a week.”

“Okay.” He nodded.

The doctor gave him a nod back before opening the door and leading them both inside. Levi almost gasped when he saw Hange, she looked so broken. Wires and tubes adorned her body, bruises littered her skin, cuts scratched her cheeks. Last time he’d seen her in a hospital bed he’d promised himself he’d never let that happen to her again.

Just seeing her like this made him certain of one thing. No matter how much it hurt what he did to Eren was the right choice. He couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if the once full of life Eren lay motionless on a bed.

“She’s fine now, just a minor concussion but nothing to worry about.” The doctor reassured him quietly.

“As fine as she was before the accident.” He scoffed, knowing poor Hange would never really be fine again.

“Yes Levi, just as she was before.” He nodded, taking a glance over her medical notes.

“Levi?” Hange croaked, her eyes parting slightly.

“Hey.” He said, walking over to the bed as Dr Edwards slipped out the room to give them privacy. “How you feeling?”

“Like I could run a marathon.” She smiled, taking his hand as he sat beside her.

“I knew you were faking.” He scoffed.

Hange lent back on the pillows and sighed, surprised how tired she was feeling.

“Why don’t you take a nap?” Levi suggested.

“I couldn’t possibly while I have guests.” She said in outrage, but they both knew Levi would spend the night. He would sleep hunched in the chair by her side.

“Well so far you’re a pretty shitty hostess, I’ve not even been offered tea.” He rolled his eyes.

“I do apologise your majesty!” She laughed slightly.

They fell silent for a moment, the beep of the heart monitor for once not so sinister, just a gentle reminder she was alive.

“You’re not angry with me are you Levi?” She asked, the conversation taking a serious turn.

“Course not baby.” He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. “How could I ever be angry with you?”

“Because I didn’t listen to you and I got hurt.” She sighed.

“What do you mean you didn’t listen to me?” He frowned.

“I was going to go out, that’s why I was running down the stairs.” She sheepishly admitted.

“Oh Hange, what am I going to do with you?” He shook his head fondly.

“I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry Levi.” She apologised.

“I already told you, I’m not angry. I’m relieved.” He smiled.

“Relieved?” She rose an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m used to you not listening to my instructions. I’d be worried something was wrong with you if had.” He teased.

She let a breath out her nose in laughter before letting her eyes close.

“Go to sleep sweetie.” He whispered, gently brushing back her bangs.

“Okay.” She agreed. “You’ll stay?”

“Course I will.” He nodded.

Hange smiled softly, before succumbing to sleep. Levi refused to follow, staying awake and watching her sleep. Too scared he’d close his eyes and he’d lose her.

After a while the doctor came back and ushered Levi out the room to check over her. He didn’t go far, just stood nervously outside the door but one thing he did notice. Eren was nowhere to be seen.

…

Eren marched up the stairs to his bedroom, loudly slamming his door to indicate he wanted to be left alone. He knew all his housemates where in the living room but right now he didn’t care what they were doing.

He punched his pillows, uselessly letting out his frustration on the inanimate object. He kicked his pile of washing, watching with satisfaction as it scattered across his floor. As the clothes flew he noticed a leather jacket among them.

Levi’s jacket.

It had been left here from a night with Rivaille, back when Eren had been foolish and believed they could have become something. That he could mean something to Levi.

He wanted to tear the jacket, he wanted to burn the jacket but God how he wanted to just hold the jacket close, smell Levi one last time before he moved on with his life.

He heard the sound of feet on the stairs, displeased shouts following them as they made their way to Eren’s room. The boy practically growled when he heard a knock on his door.

“Fuck off!” He shouted, hoping his housemates would be wise enough to give him a wide birth.

But unfortunately for him it wasn’t a housemate, it was an annoying mooch who never seemed to be in his own home. And someone who mistakes such a crass greeting for an open invite.

The door opened and revealed Jean peaking around the frame.

“What’s your problem?” He asked, stepping over the threshold despite the frosty reception.

“At the moment? You!” He shouted.

“Well excuse me for caring. Don’t know why I bothered.” He rolled his eyes at Eren’s dramatics.

“Me neither. You’ve been waiting for this to go wrong from the beginning.” He shouted, unleashing his misplaced aggression on Jean.

“What to go wrong? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He moaned.

“Levi.” He snapped.

“Seriously? You having a hissy fit over a stupid little fight with your boyfriend.” He rolled his eyes.

“Stupid little fight?” He echoed slowly.

“I’m sure it seems like a big deal now but you’ll laugh about it later.” Jean shrugged.

“Laugh about it? Oh yeah I’m sure. Laugh about how he led me on? Laugh about stupid I am for falling for him? Fucking piss ourselves over how he told me he loved me just for sex? Ha ha ha!” He laughed.

“I… You… He…” Jean floundered, not entirely sure what the right response to that was.

“Look, you were right from the beginning. He was shifty, just like you said. Can you just say ‘I told you so’ then piss off?” He questioned.

“Just because I’m right it doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.” He mumbled.

He’d seen how hard Eren had fallen for Levi, everyone in this house had seen it. He walked with a spring in his step ever since he’d met the man and as much as Jean didn’t approve of him he was good for Eren. Usually Jean would love any chance to have one up on Eren but in this situation he would have been more than happy to be proven wrong.

“Am I hearing you right?” Eren scoffed. “You don’t want to gloat?”

“Not this time Jaeger.” He shrugged, awkwardly placing a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Look, I know it hurts like a bitch now but you’ll get past it. And you’ll probably be glad you got out when you did.”

“How will I ever be glad I lost the only guy I’ve ever loved?” He whined pathetically, embarrassingly basking in Jean comforting touch.

“Welcome to the world of dating.” He laughed. “It’s gonna be a lot of heartache but one day you’ll find that guy who made all that worthwhile and you’ll forget about all the shit.”

“Like you with Marco?” He asked.

“Like me with Marco.” He nodded.

“Thanks for the pep talk.” He smiled slightly.

“Yeah, well.” Jean shrugged and pulled his hand back. “I better head back downstairs.”

“Nah, they won’t miss you.” He joked.

“Don’t push me, or I’ll tell everyone you’ve been crying. You know Marco will be by your bedside all night if he thinks that.” He threatened.

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes, flopping back down onto the bed.

“I’ll let them know you want space.” He said as slipped from the room, disappearing before Eren could express his gratitude again. The whole moment was pushing past the usual boundaries of their relationship.

As Eren lay on his bed he felt the tears coming back to him, it didn’t matter how much Jean told him it would get better he was still in the hurting stage. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to hit something and part of him just wanted his mum’s special hugs.

But he didn’t do any of those things, instead he picked up the leather jacket off the floor and, feeling rather pathetic, he buried his nose in it and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Eren groaned as he impatiently waited for the kettle to boil, when did his house become headquarters for all the young lovers? Krista and Ymir sharing food at the table, Sasha and Connie attempting to cook, Marco and Jean snuggled up on the sofa watching TV and Armin and Annie napping in the surprisingly spacious love seat.

He knew it was irrational but he absolutely hated them all right now, it was almost as if they were rubbing their blatant happiness in his face.

He supposed it was no different from any other day of the week but that was before, when he’d still had some sort of relationship with Levi. Now he begrudged anyone happiness, part of him wanting to throw boiling water on them all.

He couldn’t understand what he was doing wrong, he was friendly, he was giving, he was caring and yet love seemed completely out of his grasp. Maybe he was cursed?

He laughed slightly despite himself, as if something as foolish as curses were real.

The kettle clicked and he got to work on making a stiff coffee, a necessity to get him through the day recently.

Sleep seemed to be another thing that evaded him, as soon as he closed his eyes his mind went into overdrive, dissecting every word, every touch, every encounter he and Levi had to try and pinpoint where it went wrong. So far he hadn’t been successful.

And even if he could what good would it do? Even if he could find the moment he ruined it all it wouldn’t change anything. Levi still wouldn’t want him.

He sighed and headed back towards his room, despite spending all his time in there he hadn’t quite got sick of the four walls.

“Eren!” Marco grinned as he walked past. “You have to see this.”

Eren half-heartedly turned towards the TV to see a dog preforming a trick, balancing on a chain link fence.

“Wow.” He croaked.

“Isn’t it just adorable?” Marco gushed.

“Sure.” He agreed, quickly slipping out the room before anyone else could intersect him.

Once he was safely behind his closed door he let a groan, it had been just over five days since he broke up with Levi and he missed him terribly.

Should he call him? He could use the pretence of checking in Hange – which in truth part of him wanted to do. Or maybe just turn up at his house, then talk things through. Maybe they could fix this.

But how? Convince Levi he was wrong and he did in fact love Eren? Good luck with that.

He took a large gulp of his bitter coffee before flopping down onto his bed, desperately trying to forget the man that changed his life.

…

“Don’t forget the bomb!” Hange instructed as Levi drew her a bath.

“I know.” He shook his head, he’d be cleaning glitter from every surface for weeks now.

He grabbed the bomb from a basket and dropped it into water, Hange rushing over to the tubs edge to watch as it fizzed and dissolved into the water.

“It looks like a fairy-tale.” She gushed at the now pink and purple water.

“Yeah, yeah.” He nodded, grimacing at the glitter already sticking to his once pristine tub. “Get in before it gets cold.”

Hange eagerly stripped free of her dressing gown before climbing into the water, sighing as the hot water enveloped her. Levi cringed slightly at the bruises on her skin, faded to a sickly yellow colour.

He kneeled down beside the bath and idly made patterns, he remembered a time when he used to get embarrassed by moments like these, averting his eyes and making washing her hair extremely difficult. But now it didn’t bother him, it was just another thing he did for Hange, another thing that made them so close.

He soon realised caring for Hange was more important than protecting her modesty. It became more important than anything.

“Why don’t I see Eren anymore?” Hange asked with a frown.

Levi’s fingers froze at the question, how could he have expected Hange not to notice? Eren used to be here almost every day and suddenly he had disappeared.

“He’s busy.” He muttered, hoping with time Hange would forget Eren.

“Oh.” She nodded. “Will he come back?”

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “But for now it’s just you and me.”

“That’s okay I guess.” She grinned. “Can we get takeaway tonight?”

“Anything for you baby.” He smiled softly in response.

Levi grabbed the shower head and turned the water on, gently holding it over Hange’s head to wet her hair.

He mechanically washed her hair, offering a hum of agreement where it was needed but otherwise never engaging with her, his mind elsewhere.

It was coming up to a week since he’d last spoken to Eren and he still couldn’t get him out his head, at night he still heard the last words he ever spoke to him over and over in his mind.

_I hate you. I hate you so fucking much._

It wasn’t the first time he’d heard those words, usually they were just water off a ducks back but not from Eren. In his voice they cut deeper than a knife, right to his core, to his bitter heart that he was sure had been closed off for years.

But he’d been wrong, Eren had showed him love, brought him back to life and he’d kicked him aside as if he didn’t care. Only the act was just on the outside, on the inside he ached, begging for Eren back.

“I’m hungry.” Hange whined, bringing Levi back into focus.

“Sorry. Almost done.” He shook his head, attempting to forget about Eren.

…

Eren groaned slightly as a knock at the door disturbed his sleep, granted it was six in the evening but with what little sleep he got recently he planned to savour it.

“Come in.” He called when the knocked didn’t seem to stop.

The door creaked open and a blonde mop peaked around the door, a sympathetic smile on his face.

“Hi.” He greeted, walking into the room and sitting down on his bed.

“Was there something you needed?” Eren asked, still feeling the remnants of sleep at the edges of his mind.

“No, just wanted to see how you were.” He shrugged.

“Fine.” He nodded.

“Come on.” Armin gave him a look. “You’ve been hauled up in your room for the past few days.”

“Yeah, well.” He mumbled, averting eye contact.

“What’s happened?” He asked.

“Nothing spectacular.” He replied, hoping to be left alone to wallow some more.

“Doesn’t matter, I still want to know.” He reassured.

“Me and Levi broke up. I guess. I don’t know.” He pouted.

“What do you mean you guess?” He frowned.

“I’m not sure we were even together. I mean we went on a date, sort of.” He groaned.

“Right.” Armin nodded. “You know, I’m not any clearer on what happened.”

Eren sighed and told him everything, from the first times he was with Levi all up to the other day in the hospital. Armin nodded, processing all the information before he spoke.

“Well he was obviously lying.” Armin decided.

“You have to say that.” Eren cracked a smile. “You’re my friend.”

“Levi doesn’t seem like the sort to play you.” He frowned, the whole thing not quite adding up.

“Yeah, I would have agreed with you a couple of weeks ago.” He sighed.

“It just doesn’t make sense.” He said, exasperated.

“Why?” He asked.

“He said all he wanted was the attention right?” He prompted.

“Right.” Eren nodded with a grimace.

“Well he would have gotten that without all his relationship and romance spiel, he already was.” He exclaimed.

“I suppose.” He nodded again.

“So you know what that means?” He asked.

“Not really.” He sighed.

“That he was lying!” Armin grinned widely, as if he’d just solved the world’s greatest mystery.

“But why?” He frowned, he’d have done anything for Levi and the man knew it so why did he bother lying.

“I don’t know, something spooked him I guess.” He supplied.

“I doubt it.” Eren shrugged, as much as he wanted to share Armin’s optimism he just couldn’t.

“Look, you had a fight, it happens. But don’t throw it all away over something so silly.” He groaned, reaching out and flipping Eren over onto his back so he could no longer bury in the pillow.

“It was more than just a fight.” He rolled his eyes.

“Have you tried calling him?” He asked, completely ignoring his protests.

“No, and even if did he wouldn’t pick up.” He said.

“Call him.” Armin instructed, grabbing Eren’s phone and holding it out to him.

“Fine.” He snapped, grabbing the phone. He just hoped that it would put an end to this torture.

Despite his assurance that he would get annoyed he felt his heart beat in his throat as he listened to the ringing tone in his ear. Only to be cut off abruptly and sent to answer phone.

“See?” He sighed, dropping the device to his pillow.

“Right.” Armin nodded. “We will just have to try plan B.”

“And that is?” He frowned.

“Not sure, but we will come up with something.” He said confidently.

Eren sighed as Armin began pacing the room, talking ideas through without pausing to let Eren speak. He really wished he’d ignored his knocking.

…

Levi mumbled a few choice swears under his breath as he watched his chicken slip out of his grasp and onto the plate again. When Hange had suggested they have Chinese for dinner he hadn’t expected her to insist they use chopsticks instead of their ordinary cutlery. A practice that seemed to come naturally to Hange while Levi was still to get a bite to eat.

“How are you doing this?” He asked, frowning as Hange shovelled rice into her mouth.

“It’s easy if you practice.” She shrugged.

“When have you ever had to practice this?” He scoffed.

“We used to have a weekly takeaway night before I lived with you.” She smirked.

Levi froze slightly at the words, she very rarely spoke about her parents. He always thought it was because she didn’t want to remember not that she couldn’t but recently she’d been surprising him. As if she was ready for a new phase of her life, to be who she used to be.

“That couldn’t have been healthy for you.” He scolded slightly.

“You’re just jealous because you can’t eat dinner.” She laughed.

He pouted slightly and stabbed his chicken with a chopstick, finally getting the food to his mouth.

“Not good enough.” She told him, reaching over to help him with his chopsticks.

Midway through Hange’s instructions Levi’s phone began to ring, he glanced over and saw Eren’s name flashing across the screen.

He felt his palms sweating, he thought he’d never have to speak to him again. Lying to him in the hospital was the hardest thing he’d ever done, if they spoke he’d probably cave and tell him the truth. Beg for forgiveness.

“Don’t you need to get that?” Hange asked, holding up some noodles to Levi’s lips.

“Nah, it’s not important.” He shrugged, declining the call and opening his mouth for the treat.

…

“I’ve got an idea!” Armin exclaimed, Eren practically jumped from his skin at the cry.

“Have you really?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll call him.” He grinned.

“How will that help?” He frowned, he wasn’t exactly sure Levi would appreciate getting a lecture from Armin.

“I’ll hire him, then he’ll have to come.” He clicked his fingers, clearly proud of his plan.

“He knows where I live, if you give our address he won’t come.” He sighed.

“Then we’ll ask him to come to the hotel in town.” He decided, clearly not going to be undeterred.

“Why do I get the feeling we’re catfishing him a little?” He shook his head.

“Try to ignore it.” He smiled, copying Levi’s number into his phone.

“Hello?” Levi greeted after a few rings.

“Hi, is this Rivaille?” Armin asked.

“Speaking, what can I do for you?”

“Hi, I’m Armin. I was wondering if I could spend an evening in your company, please.” He cringed, not exactly sure how you handled these sorts of dealings.

“Sorry darling.” He purred, Armin blushing slightly at the seductive tone, no wonder Eren had fallen for him. “I’m on a break for a bit but I can give you the number of a co-worker.”

“No.” Armin denied. “It has to be you. My friend recommended you.”

“Well I’m very flattered sweetheart.” He drawled. “But like I said earlier…”

“I’ll pay you double!” He interrupted, Eren’s eyes widening at his panic.

“Your friend must have spoken really highly of me.” He preened.

“He did.” He nodded, despite Levi not seeing the gesture. “So?”

Levi heaved a great sigh, clearly debating whether or not to come. The prospect of double cash was appealing but the idea of leaving Hange was daunting. She probably would sleep anyway, he’d just about get away with it.

“Alright gorgeous, just for you I’ll make the time. But I can only spare an hour.” He told him.

“That’s fine.” He smiled widely at Eren. “I’ll text you the address.”

“Okay.” Levi agreed. “See you later Armin.”

“Bye.” Armin said as he hung up.

“So?” Eren asked, even if he already had a good idea of what the answer was.

“He’s coming.” He grinned.

…

Levi let himself into the hotel room with the spare key card with a sigh, it felt like a lifetime ago since he’d last been here. It felt strange to not have Eren waiting on the other side of the door for him.

“Hello?” He shouted out into the empty room.

“In the bathroom.” A voice called back, muffled as if they were hiding. He supposed Armin did sound nervous on the phone.

“Alright, take your time honey.” He replied, lying down on the bed.

He turned towards the door as the handle jiggled, gasping as the man in the bathroom revealed himself, nervously toeing the ground.

“Hey Levi.” Eren greeted.


	17. Chapter 17

….

“What are you doing here?” Levi snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I wanted to see you.” Eren said strongly, he expected Levi to react with anger but he wasn’t going to let that intimidate him. He was sick of Levi being the one in control, because he knew where that always ended them up. Today he was in charge, he would make the decisions.

“Well, take it all in brat.” He teased, sarcastically gesturing to himself. “But make it quick.”

“There is no rush.” He shrugged. “Armin isn’t coming.”

“I figured as much.” He sighed. “You’re lucky I’m making double for this.”

“Yeah, about that…” Eren trailed off with a nervous laugh.

“Jesus! I’m not even getting pain for this?” He shouted.

“Well, I could do instalments?” He offered.

“Fuck this, I’m going home.” Levi shook his head.

Eren watched helplessly as Levi spun on his heel, ready to disappear into the night and out of his life once again. Acting fast he leapt forward, tightly grabbing his wrist and affectively stopping Levi in his tracks.

“We need to talk.” Eren instructed, keeping his voice firm.

“We have nothing to say to each other.” Levi hissed, snatching his hand back.

Eren grabbed Levi by the waist this time, spinning him away from the door and slamming him harshly into the wall. The shorter man was held in place by a strong grip and unwavering eyes.

“Fine, I’ll talk and you’re going to listen!” Eren shouted in his face.

Levi gave Eren a filthy look but he made no attempts to break free from his hold, just stayed still to show he was listening, waiting.

“When we were in the hospital you lied to me.” Eren said, borrowing some of Armin’s earlier confidence.

“I didn’t lie to you.” He scoffed.

“I am talking!” He shouted, Levi flinching slightly at the volume. “So listen.”

“Fine.” He huffed, pouting like a small child.

“You lied to me, this is not a question, this is a statement. You said you did it for attention, but you already had it. You had my undivided adoration, you barely had to give me anything because I would take whatever you would give.” He hissed. “So what did you stand to gain from the new arrangement, what sick thrill could you get from a clingy 20 year old?”

“I didn’t…” Levi started only for a finger to press against his lips.

“Rhetorical question sweetheart.” He smirked, using Levi’s own nickname against him. “Unless it wasn’t all an act, unless you for one second let yourself be vulnerable and told me the truth.”

“Doubtful.” He said from behind Eren’s hand with a playful roll of his eyes.

“So what spooked you Levi?” Eren asked, completely ignoring Levi’s contribution. “What scared you much you had to lie?”

“I already told you I didn’t lie.” He attempted to point out but Eren just spoke over him.

“It couldn’t have been about work because I knew that, or Hange because I knew her too. So what dirty little secret was there that you tried to hide?” He pondered.

“Nothing, I’m not ashamed of who I am.” He growled.

“Then what was it?” He shouted. “What was so horrible about being with me that you had to lie?”

“I already told you I didn’t lie!” He denied, trying for the first time to break free of his shackles.

“Just stop!” Eren snapped. “Stop! Just tell the truth.”

“I did and you couldn’t handle it.” He shouted back, eyes downcast should Eren see the truth in his eyes.

“You’re doing it now!” He cried in disbelief.

“I’ve had enough of this.” Levi complained. “Let me go.”

“Why are you trying to fight this?” Eren begged. “Just tell me the truth. Stop lying, for once in your life!”

“I loved you too much to let you get hurt!” He shouted, just to silence the other boy. And silence him he did.

Eren completely froze, his mouth hanging open slightly at the words.

“Jesus.” Levi mumbled, taking advantage of Eren’s shock to slip out of his hold.

Eren stared helplessly at the wall in front of him as Levi walked over to the bed, sitting down with a great sigh.

“Look I’m sorry.” He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. “That was a shitty thing of me to just blurt out. Almost as cliché as the ‘it’s not me it’s you’ line.”

“You love me?” He croaked, turning towards the bed.

“That’s what you’re focusing on?” Levi frowned.

“Well yeah.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I barely thought I’d get you to admit you liked me let alone… That.”

“Yeah, well.” He mumbled, very aware that Eren had avoided saying the word himself.

“But why?” Eren exclaimed before his brain could catch up to his mouth.

“Jesus, I don’t know!” He shouted in embarrassment. “You’re loud and you’re impulsive and stubborn as fucking mule.”

“Thanks?” He frowned.

“You can’t let anything go, you dig and you dig and you dig until you get under peoples skin, like an itch you can’t scratch. And sulky, so god damn sulky if you don’t get your way. With those big green eyes and pouting lips that people end up bending to anyway.” He rambled.

“Okay.” Eren nodded, waiting for the compliments to start.

“You’re lousy at hand jobs, like some sort of over eager monkey but I have to give you credit you make up for it in other areas. But then afterwards you’re so clingy and hot, like sharing my bed with a fucking furnace. In short brat, you’re insufferable but yet, here I am, completely in love with you.” He groaned, dropping back onto the bed and covering his eyes with his arm.

“Wow, I don’t know what to say.” Eren replied dumbly, dropping beside Levi on the bed.

“Maybe nothing?” Levi suggested, it was the least humiliating option.

“I love you too, you know?” He laughed nervously, despite Levi’s speech.

“You don’t have to say it just because I did.” He groaned.

“I know, but it’s true.” He shrugged.

“Sure.” He scoffed.

“It is!” Eren protested, a smirk on his face as an idea developed. “Sure, you’re grumpy and headstrong, and you’re always so convinced your right that it’s infuriating. You’re in denial about how worthwhile you truly are, practically everyone else can see if but you. You’re snappy and bad tempered and trying to get a smile out of you is like trying to get water out a stone. But yet, here I am, completely in love with you.”

“Jesus, when did this become a chick flick?” He complained.

“I don’t know, it’s kinda like pretty woman.” He teased, nudging Levi playfully.

“Does that make you Richard Gere?” He asked, finally pulling his arm away with his face with a smile.

“Only if you’ll be my Julia Roberts.” Eren winked.

“Enough of this cheesy shit.” Levi groaned. “Before I vomit.”

“Sorry.” He laughed, reaching out and taking Levi’s hand.

“So now what?” He asked, sitting up. “Nothing’s changed. You’re still a struggling college student and I’m still a hooker with a Hange.”

“We don’t have to be forever.” He whispered, bringing Levi’s hand up to his lip for a kiss.

“Oh yeah?” Levi rolled his eyes. “And what is Eren Jaeger’s master plan?”

“A fresh start for you at least, does this job make you happy?” He asked.

“Not particularly.” He admitted. “But I can’t afford to have a career change.”

“Yeah you can, it’s never too late.” He smiled reassuringly.

“I have no skills.” He shrugged helplessly.

“Me neither.” He laughed. “You have to start somewhere.”

“And what is Hange meant to do while I’m pissing around?” He frowned.

“There’s something I need to tell you about Hange.” Eren said quietly, flinching slightly when Levi snatched his hand back.

“If this is some shit about hired help again I swear to god.” He threatened.

“Please Levi, just hear me out.” He begged.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “Do your worst.”

“When I went out with Hange on her own she told me some things.” He bit his lip nervously, slightly unsure of how to continue.

“And that was?” He prompted.

“I know it’s been just the two of you for so long, and that’s worked until now. But she’s ready to move on, she’s fed up of being sheltered.” He said in a rush.

“She said that?” Levi croaked, praying Eren didn’t see the tears of betrayal in his eyes.

“You know it doesn’t mean that she loves you any less!” Eren promised, pulling Levin against his chest. “It’s because she loves you that she wants to do this.”

“How’d you figure that?” He snorted, snaking his arms around Eren’s waist all the same.

“She’s worried about you, about everything you gave up to look after her.” He explained.

“But I…” He started but Eren was on a roll.

“I know you wanted to and you did an amazing job but she’s ready to grow. She’s ready for independence and most of all she wants you to be free.” He finished, side eyeing Levi to gauge his reaction.

“And she told you all that, huh?” He raised his eyebrow.

“Not in so many words but more or less.” He nodded. “You’re hesitating, aren’t you? Why?”

“I’m scared Eren.” Levi admitted. “I know my life is a mess but I always thought it was because I didn’t have a choice, I did what I had to to get by. But it didn’t matter because I had Hange to help me feel human again. Without her I’ve got nothing Eren, I’ve lived like that before and I can’t go back.”

“You won’t have nothing, you will never have nothing. Even if she gets a new carer she will never forget you. And I won’t either, I’ll be your something if you’ll have me.” He offered nervously.

Levi didn’t respond after that, instead he took in what Eren said, mulling it over in his mind. Could be really become a different person, for years he knew what he was, knew what he was worth. He’d mocked any story of a suitor coming along and changing his life, and yet here he was, holding a slightly clammy hand while he debated giving it all up.

“You can get out of this life Levi, do something better with yourself.” He whispered, nudging Levi’s head with his nose.

“And what if I fuck that up to?” He croaked.

“You won’t know unless you try.” Eren shrugged.

“I can’t believe I’m actually considering this.” He groaned, throwing himself back on the bed one more time. “Especially for an insufferable brat like you.”

“Because as much as you hate to admit it, I’m right.” He smirked, moving so he was leaning over Levi’s reclined body, a hand on either side of his face.

Levi rolled his eyes but didn’t deny Eren’s comment.

“Right, so we’ve done the deep and meaningful talk, can we get on with the make-up sex?” Levi asked, licking his lips in a fashion that had Eren forgetting any thoughts outside of the warm body beneath him.

“Oh definitely!” He agreed, leaning down and capturing Levi’s teasing lips with his own.

The kisses were fast and desperate, despite it having been less than a week since they’d last touched. It felt like a life time, each day harder than the last.

“I missed you.” Eren panted harshly against Levi’s lips as the smaller man wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Likewise.” He grinned, threading his fingers through Eren’s hair and pulling him into another kiss.

Levi moaned into the kiss as he felt Eren effortlessly lift him up and carry him up the bed until they were lying amongst the scratchy hotel pillows. They separated briefly to remove their shirts before desperately diving back in, like a starving man.

Levi canted his hips up slightly so Eren could feel his growing arousal, pleasantly met by Eren’s own. Their hips rocked, grinding urgently for some sort of relief, their kisses quickly becoming fleeting touches between harsh pants.

“Stop.” Levi begged. “I’m not cumming in my pants like some sort of horny teenager.”

Eren smirked but obliged with his lovers wishes, kissing down his chest until he reached his trousers, eagerly opening them to be met with trimmed pubic hair rather than his underwear. Levi seemed completely unfazed by Eren’s discovery, instead moaning wantonly as his cock was finally freed. Eren gently rolled the trousers down, fishing the lube and condoms out the pocket before throwing them haphazardly behind him.

“You too.” Levi urged, half-heartedly reaching out for his belt buckle.

Eren chuckled at his feeble attempt before ungracefully completing the task himself. Levi smiled in satisfaction as he let his eyes unashamedly rake across the other’s body, Eren blushing slightly at the scrutiny. Despite how many times they’d done this Levi had never looked at him like that, as if he were taking in every detail, as if he were savouring the moment, as if he finally thought this was something real.

“Like what you see?” Eren offered cockily, despite his flaming cheeks.

“Yeah, trying to work out how I got so lucky.” He teased.

“I think I’m the lucky one.” He smiled honestly, reaching for the lube and spreading it liberally on his fingers.

He settled himself between Levi’s legs and gasped at the cheeky gem that sparkled back at him.

“This is new.” Eren said, pressing his thumb against the butt plug so it pushed Levi just right.

“I prepped before I left the house.” He moaned, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“So the whole time we were talking this was inside you?” He grinned, the thought of Levi feeling it pressed against him as Eren had angrily pinned him to the wall caused his whole body to shiver.

“Yeah, wanted to make this appointment as quick and painless as possible.” He gasped as Eren pulled the plug out, watching his hole desperately clench at the sudden empty feeling.

“You’ve just been waiting to be filled by me, haven’t you?” He smirked, enjoying the twitching hole immensely.

“Don’t get too full of yourself, I’d be happy with anyone at this point.” He teased.

“But it wouldn’t feel as good, would it?” He asked, moving closer so his breath fanned against Levi’s backside. “Nobody can pleasure you like I can.”

“Shit!” Levi cried out as Eren pushed his tongue inside him, his back helplessly arching off the bed.

Eren’s ego swelled at his reaction, pushing his tongue deeper, lapping at Levi’s hot insides.

“Don’t.” He protested feebly, his hips betraying his words and pushing back into Eren’s touch. “It’s dirty.”

“Perhaps.” He agreed, nibbling lightly on Levi’s pale cheeks. “But sometimes the dirtiest things feel the best.”

Without waiting for a response Eren moved back to Levi’s hole, letting his tongue lick and tease the entrance. He sucked and kissed as Levi writhed above him, small protests still falling from his lips that lacked any true meaning.

Eren licked up to Levi’s tight ball sack before taking the same path with the underside of his tongue and pushing inside Levi once again. Levi reached down and tightly gripped Eren’s hair, his toes curling into the white sheets beneath him.

Eren pulled back his tongue and let it trail around his entrance, feeling every bump and ridge on the needy, clenching hole.

“Eren, that’s enough!” Levi begged. “Please, I need you inside me. I can’t take it anymore.”

Eren pulled back with a smirk, Levi looked wrecked, he was flushed and a layer of sweat added a sheen to his skin. His cock was red and leaking against his hip as his eyes pleaded for mercy.

He gave his puckered entrance one last wet kiss before pushing himself back on his haunches and grabbing the lube once more. He squeezed it onto his hand and spread it across his painfully hard cock, sighing at the slight relief.

Levi bit his lip as he watched the other man, his own hand drifting across his hips. Eren batted the hand away.

“Not today.” He growled, pressing a bruising kiss to Levi’s lips. “Today you will cum from my cock alone.”

Ordinarily Levi would protest, remind Eren just who he was speaking to but today he was too far gone, too desperate for relief. But Eren seemed desperate to tease him, lining himself up and just stroking the other with his blunt head but never penetrating.

“Eren, I swear to god!” He grunted as the tip nudged his balls. “If you don’t get inside my now I will pin you to this bed and ride you until my spin aches.”

Eren grinned at his blatant need and slowly pushed himself inside, Levi groaning at the agonising pace.

Once he was fully sheathed, Eren leaned down and gave Levi a gentle kiss. Slow and languid as time froze, as they just lay together, connected in both body and mind.

“I love you.” Eren whispered.

“I love you too.” Levi replied, fighting the urge to look away from the intensity in the other man’s eye. But he stayed, refusing to back down and cower, he was in love and proud.

With one final kiss Eren moved, Levi’s hands that had once been stroking his cheeks dropped and gripped at the pillow behind his head, so tight that his knuckles turned white.

“You look so good.” Eren complimented.

“Feel so good… so good… so… good.” Levi babbled, his head falling back to expose his neck.

Eren dove forward to bite and suck at the skin, a gesture he never felt he could do before. It was too possessive, too claiming but now it was right. Levi was his, now and forever.

“E-Eren.” Levi stuttered, his body shaking as pleasure bloomed inside him. “Hn… Right there.”

Eren angled his hips and pumped, loving every lusty moan and gasp that fell from Levi’s sinful lips.

“I can’t… I need… I… Fuck…” Levi arched up, so close that he couldn’t form coherent sentences anymore.

“Tell me.” He urged. “Tell me what you need.”

“You.” He gasped as Eren gripped his cock. “All I need is you.”

Eren felt his heart clench at the pure confession spilling from his love, his hand pumping in time with his thrust as he brought Levi right to the edge.

“Yes. Eren. God. Eren. Eren.” Levi chanted as his orgasm washed over him, his whole body overcome by sheer pleasure. His cock twitched in Eren’s hand, sprinkling cum across his chest.

Eren was dying to lick the offering off him but he couldn’t leave his warmth, his hips wouldn’t still as Levi’s sensitive insides clenched and squeezed him. Levi was overstimulated, still moaning and groaning with every thrust Eren made, his cock dry shuddering against his stomach.

“I’m close.” Eren promised. “Almost there.”

Levi nodded, his tired body pounded into the mattress as Eren’s movements became fast and uncontrolled.

Eren shifted his weight until it was leaning on just one hand, his other frantically searching out Levi’s, threading their fingers together.

“I love you.” He cried out, lips tingling from finally being able to say those words out loud.

He was unsure if Levi returned the phrase again as his shout drowned out any noises the other man made. His hips finally faltering in their movement as he came, filling Levi up with his release as he’d forgone the condom in his desperation. His body twitched, spurt after spurt leaving him in blind lust.

When his body finally finished, he felt his arms wobbling as he gave into his exhaustion and collapsed on top of Levi.

“Get off me, you sweaty oaf.” Levi complained, his voice still hoarse.

“Sorry.” He weakly apologised, rolling to his side but keeping Levi tightly in his arms.

“Well it’s true what they say.” He grinned, pressing a kiss into Eren’s clammy neck. “Make-up sex is fabulous.”

“We’ll have to do it again.” He teased.

“You plan on pissing me off often?” He growled.

“Insufferable brats can be pains like that.” He cheekily quipped. Levi half-heartedly rolled his eyes but made no attempts at a rebuttal.

Instead they just lay there, stroking and caressing in a way they never had before. There was nothing sexual about the touches, they were just loving and content. Two lovers basking in the afterglow together.

“Oh god.” Levi moaned, breaking the silence. “I can feel you leaking out of me.”

“Sorry.” Eren blushed.

“You better be.” He threatened, nibbling Eren’s lip.

Eren complained loudly when Levi slipped out his grasp and towards the bathroom to freshen up.

“We better head out soon.” Levi called through the open door.

“I want to cuddle.” He pouted.

“I know, but I can’t leave Hange alone forever.” He shrugged, reappearing in the room. “We can cuddle back at mine.”

It wasn’t exactly ideal, it involved moving which he was not in the mood for but to spend the night in Levi’s arms he would do it. With great effort, he heaved himself off the bed and gathered all the clothes he’d thrown in his lustful haste.

“Hey.” Ere smiled as Levi got dressed.

“What?” He asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, you idiot.” He said with a kiss. “Now get dressed so I can take you home.”

…


	18. Chapter 18

Levi was nervous, that much was obvious. The usually composed man was bouncing his leg while spinning his phone in his hand, checking the time every couple of seconds. Eren reaching over and gently squeezed his knee, willing him to calm down. He knew today was going to be hard but Levi was only making it harder for himself.

Hange was also buzzing around but for a different reason. She shook with excitement as she iced cakes, Levi had explained someone was coming to see her today and she couldn’t wait. They rarely had company, and when they did it was always for Levi never her.

The doorbell echoed through the kitchen, Levi unsure if he even had the strength to answer. Luckily, or unluckily depending how you looked at it, Hange rushed out to greet her guest.

“Hello!” She shouted, eagerly throwing open the door.

“Hi.” The blonde man laughed. “You must be Hange, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Come in! Come in!” She encouraged, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the kitchen.

Eren smiled widely as he stepped into the room, they’d spoken a lot over the phone these past couple of days but seeing him made this all real.

“Hello, I’m Moblit. Nice to meet you.” He greeted, holding his hand out.

Eren reached forward and eagerly shook his hand, knowing Levi wouldn’t do it. To others it would seem that the man was being standoffish and rude but in truth he was just scared to let his Hange go.

“I’m Eren, we spoke on the phone.” He explained, the blonde nodding.

“Of course, and Levi?” He asked, looking over Eren’s phone.

Levi didn’t speak, only nodded at the question. But Moblit’s smile didn’t falter, he was obviously used to dealing with difficult customers.

“Hange?” Moblit said, turning towards her. “Would you be able to hang up my coat?”

“Of course.” She nodded, eagerly taking his coat and rushing out the room.

“Nothing needs to change after today.” Moonlit said softly, although he was looking at Eren it was clearly aimed at Levi. “It’s just a casual meeting, nothing more. Unless you want it to be.”

“So, what will you do today?” Eren asked, purposely ignoring Levi’s mutter of ‘bullshit’.

“Just getting to know her really.” He shrugged. “Assess her capability.”

“She’s very capable.” Levi snapped.

“I’m sure she is.” Moblit nodded. “But Eren tells me she can sometimes have bad days.”

Levi gave Eren a half-hearted glare at the comment, he knew that deep down they both had Hange’s best interests at heart.

“Yeah.” He reluctantly nodded. “Some days are a struggle.”

“And that’s what we can help you with, its not fair for you to deal with that alone.” Moblit said, sympathetically.

“You don’t know her like I do.” Levi practically growled, Eren placing his hand on his shoulder in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

“I know.” Moblit nodded. “I am not trying to replace you Levi, never. We just want to support you.”

“Please just give them a chance.” Eren whispered before Hange bounded back into the room.

“You took your time.” Levi commented.

“Well, I certainly didn’t knock off all your coats and have to wrestle them back onto the hangers, if that’s what you’re thinking.” She laughed.

“Great, another thing for me to sort out.” He rolled his eyes.

“So, what are we doing today?” Hange asked. “I want to make sure Moblit has lots of fun with us!”

“That’s up to you.” Eren smiled. “Me and Levi are going out.”

“On a date?” She sang.

“Something like that.” He blushed, not wanting to jinx it. Their last date to the zoo hadn’t exactly gone according to plan, and this date would probably involve dragging Levi out kicking and screaming. Eren was hardly winning any boyfriend points.

“Well off you go.” She grinned, pushing Eren towards the door.

“I’ve got my phone Hange.” Levi said as she dragged him as well. “Call me if you need anything, do you understand?”

“Stop embarrassing me in front of our guest.” She whined.

“Levi, I assure you nothing will go wrong.” Moblit said softly as he followed the trio to the door.

“We’re going to have so much fun Moblit!” Hange shouted. “We can bake and play music as loud as we want! We can watch films or play on my Xbox.”

“Sounds great.” He laughed as Levi and Eren were pushed over the threshold.

“What should we do first?” She asked.

“I’d quite like a cup of tea to be honest.” He sheepishly admitted.

“On it!” She declared, running back into the kitchen.

Moblit turned back to the couple with a soft smile, his eyes warm with understanding. He knew this would be hard for Levi, Eren had explained their situation in great detail to him. It had been just the two of them for so long that any new people were bound to be met with resistance. But he could tell Levi cared deeply for Hange and only wanted what was best for her, and if that proved to be Moblit he would agree to anything.

“Go, enjoy yourself.” Moblit said firmly. “You deserve it.”

Eren nodded at him and pulled the door shut, Levi stood staring at the wood. His hands itching to reach out and throw it open.

“We’re only going to the park.” Eren said, lightly taking Levi’s hand. “It’s not far.”

“I know.” He nodded.

Neither of them made any attempt to move. Eren knew it had to be Levi who made that decision. If he needed to just stand there for the few hours Moblit suggested then Eren would be right by his side. And if he wanted to leave and distract himself then Eren would help him with that too.

“She doesn’t need me anymore.” Levi whispered.

“Perhaps.” Eren agreed. “But she will always love you.”

“Well someone has to.” He grinned.

“She’s not the only one.” He pouted.

“So needy, brat.” He playfully rolled his eyes, kissing Eren’s puffed lips. “Come on, I know you’ve got something planned for today.”

“You’re going to love it.” Eren beamed, letting Levi lead him down the driveway and towards the park. It was only a short distance but it was a huge step for Levi. Leaving Hange alone with someone new was difficult to do but in his heart he knew it was right.

…

“You’re incredibly cheesy.” Levi scoffed, sitting down on the picnic blanket Eren had produced from his backpack.

“Well, considering neither of us have jobs at the moment I thought I’d go for something cheap.” He shrugged, pulling out bags of food.

“I can’t believe I let you convince me to quit.” He groaned, he’d agreed when he thought he’d get a new job straight away. But apparently nobody was interested in hiring someone who had no qualifications and as far as the law was concerned hadn’t been employed since he was nineteen.

“Yeah, yeah.” Eren rolled his eyes, he knew Levi appreciated what he’d helped him do, who he’d helped him become.

“I should have at least settled down with a sugar daddy.” He complained. “Then I wouldn’t have to work.”

“Well I graduate soon, so who knows?” He laughed uneasily, it was never something they had mentioned.

His plans after graduation was always to move back home, he knew he didn’t have the funding for anything more. But home was a good hour and half drive, and two hours plus on a train so where did that leave Levi and him? He’d fought so hard for this relationship he didn’t want to lose it all over something as stupid as distance.

“How you going to do that?” Levi scoffed. “Send me care packages from Mummy’s basement?”

Eren nodded and grabbed a sandwich, nibbling on the crust despite having lost his appetite. He wanted Levi to fight for him, to beg him to stay but he seemed to just accept his leaving as if it was an inevitability.

“We will still see each other.” Levi reassured him, sensing his discomfort.

“I know we will.” He mumbled.

“Knowing you, you’ll end up visiting me almost every week.” He laughed.

“You could come visit me too, you know?” He pouted.

“I’m not exactly the kind of boyfriend you bring home to mother.” He shook his head.

“I’m not ashamed of you.” Eren denied, he’d be proud to take him home. Show him off to all his family.

“Yeah, now.” He shrugged.

“I was never ashamed of you. I would still love you even if you didn’t change your career.” He said, reaching over to grab his hand.

“I know.” He smiled, squeezing his hand. “Lord knows why.”

“Because you’re incredible.” Eren complimented, loving the blush that sprinkled Levi’s cheek. He was used to people sprouting compliments at him about his looks, he was used to it and as big-headed as it was he knew he was attractive. But when someone complimented him for his soul he still didn’t know how to take it.

“Only because of you.” He whispered. “If it wasn’t for you I’d still be spending my day with creeps flopping around on top of me, covering me with sweat and other bodily fluids.”

“Hey, show some respect.” He protested. “I was once one of those creeps too.”

“The best creep I’ve ever had.” Levi promised, leaning forward to capture Eren’s lips.

Eren sighed blissfully and sunk into the kiss, letting Levi pull him closer until they were pressed flush against each other. Which in hindsight was a terrible idea, because when it came to Levi, Eren was never satisfied. He wanted more, he needed more and, despite the fact they were in public, he was going to get more.

He moved from Levi’s lips to his neck, kissing and biting to leave more marks. He adored the way the harsh red bloomed on Levi’s pale skin. As he sucked, he pushed Levi until they were both lying down, his body pressed close and slipping into the space between his legs as if he belonged there.

“I swear to god.” Levi moaned. “If I end up with grass stains on my back I will never forgive you.”

“What’s the fun of a park date if you don’t have a few stains?” He smirked, bringing himself back to Levi’s lips.

Eren ground his hips down, groaning into the kiss as he felt jolts of pleasure. Levi made a small hum of protest, pulling back to glance around the park. But Eren didn’t stop, rutting against him as if they were safe in their room.

Levi supposed they were in a secluded area, shaded by trees and various plant life, far enough away from the playground that no young mums would scold them. And as he heard Eren breathlessly whisper his name in his ear he knew he would never deny him.

“What is baby?” Levi cooed, kissing along his jawline.

“I need you. Please.” Eren babbled, hips moving faster as Levi felt the bulge growing harder.

“Here?” He asked in mock shock, reaching down to cup his cock. “How lewd, anyone could hear you.”

“Don’t care.” Eren whined, leaning up into Levi’s hand.

“But you fucked me just this morning in the shower.” He frowned. “Was that not enough?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I can never get enough for you.”

“Aren’t you lucky?” Levi teased, slowly lowering Eren’s zip. “Because I feel exactly the same way.”

Levi hadn’t been hard before, but when he reached into his underwear and felt Eren’s heavy cock in his hand his own dick began to twitch in interest. He fondled him softly, not wanting to give him too much stimulation until his own body caught up.

“More, please.” Eren begged, bucking into Levi’s gentle touch.

“Slow down Eren.” He teased. “We’ve got all afternoon.”

“Hng.” He groaned as Levi rubbed his thumb against his slit.

“I love your voice.” He complimented. “I always have.”

“Levi.” He moaned, knowing his name was a particular turn on for the other man, and when silver eyes sparkled he knew he’d achieved his goal.

Practically growling, Levi surged forward, kissing away the soft whispers of his names. His own cock was straining against his trousers now. Their kisses were loud and wet, no doubt anybody walking past would hear them straight away. They could only hope that the noises would be enough to keep them away.

Levi moaned as Eren reached down towards his crotch as they kissed, carefully lowering his trousers and boxers to free him. He felt exposed and excited.

It was the first time he’d ever done something like this in public, and based on Eren’s lack of sexual experience he assumed it was the same for him. Granted his body had been used and abused over the years but that had always been hidden away, seedy encounters behind closed doors. It was never like this. It felt freeing to know that they could be caught and neither would be ashamed, embarrassed perhaps but proud of their love.

Levi loosened his hold on Eren’s cock and took hold of his own, he moaned at the feel of their heat pressed together, his hand stroking and spreading Eren’s pre-cum over them both.

“Hmmm, Levi.” Eren panted, thrusting into the loose hold for added friction. He grunted as he felt ever bump and ridge of Levi’s cock touching him so intimately.

“Should have brought condoms.” Levi complained as he felt Eren leak onto his stomach.

“I… didn’t plan… this.” He replied brokenly between each thrust.

“I wouldn’t put it past you, you dirty fucker.” Levi teased into his ear, licking around the shell when he’d finished.

Eren twitched in Levi’s palm, he knew the other man was close and listening to his breathless moans would certainly send him over the edge quite quickly too. He tightened his hold on them both and began pumping his hand up and down. Fast and a little rough, just like Eren liked.

“Shit. Shit.” Eren screamed, his eyes scrunching shut in pleasure.

“Keep your voice down.” Levi scolded. “There are children near.”

Eren whimpered and buried his head in Levi’s neck, biting down hard on his skin to stop any more profanities from falling from his lips. His whole body was trembling, he could feel sweat building along his hairline and he didn’t doubt his cheeks were flushed a bright pink. It amazed him that Levi was turned on by him, he always complimented him but he felt far from attractive when he was desperate for release.

“You can cum.” Levi whispered in his ear, knowing the way Eren shook meant he was holding back.

“I can’t.” He denied, shuddering as more pre-cum oozed out. “Waiting for you.”

“Forget about me.” He instructed, letting go of his own cock and focusing on Eren. “Seeing you will be enough.”

“Levi… please.” He begged, thrusting into Levi’s hand with abandonment.

“Do it baby.” Levi grinned. “Scream my name so that everyone knows who you belong to.”

Eren found it impossible to deny Levi his request, he pulled away from his neck to let out a loud, animalistic cry of his name. It echoed around them, the birds in the trees scattered with the noise but he couldn’t care. He painted the others chest before rolling to the side in exhaustion.

“You’re gorgeous.” Levi smiled, pressing a soft kiss into his lips.

“You don’t get to say that when you’re hard as rock and have cum splattered on your chest.” He smiled.

Levi glanced down at his chest with a sigh.

“I’m filthy.”

“I’ll sort you out.” Eren grinned.

He quickly tucked himself away before climbing back on top of Levi, looking down at his hard cock with a sly smirk. He leant down and licked Levi’s chest clean, loving the feel of his muscles under his tongue.

Once he’d cleaned him he moved up to kiss Levi, forcing his own release into the others mouth. Levi moaned and eagerly took what he had to give, swallowing it down through the kiss.

Eren pulled back and kissed down Levi’s body, ignoring the awkward parts where his chest was still covered by his hitched-up t-shirt.

When he finally reached Levi’s hard dick he took him inside his mouth, sucking as he took him deep. His hands sneaking under his shirt to gently toy with his nipples.

“Shit, Eren!” Levi hissed, digging his hands into Eren’s hair.

He pulled off with a pop to watch Levi arching off the ground, his head rubbing on the dirt underneath. Which he would no doubt begrudge cleaning from his hair but he was enjoying himself too much to care at that moment.

He lazily pumped Levi’s cock as he watched him, panting and desperate just because of Eren’s touch. His chest heaving as he helplessly gripped at the rug under him, obviously missing having Eren’s hair for purchase.

Taking pity on him, Eren leant back down and took him back into his mouth, moving quickly to relieve the tension building in his bones. His hand came up to lightly caress his tight balls, encouraging them.

“Eren… I can’t…” He moaned, lightly thrusting into the tight heat of Eren’s mouth.

Eren hummed approval, sending vibrations of pleasure through Levi. His body froze, taut as he released in his mouth. Falling back onto the rug bonelessly as the last of his spirts ceased.

Eren continued to lap at him, cleaning him and making sure not a single drop was wasted before returning his pants to their rightful place. He sat up and continued eating, hoping to look as inconspicuous as possible should anyone walk by and see what all the commotion was about. Although, a blissed-out Levi still flat on his back was hardly subtle.

“Come on.” Eren complained, dragging Levi to sit up. Only for the man to slump forward onto his shoulder.

“I can’t be expected to function after a blow job like that.” Levi smirked.

“I made food, the least you could do is eat it.” He complained.

“Feed me?” Lev suggested.

Eren rolled his eyes but complied, lazily feeding Levi for the rest of the afternoon. Ignoring the dirty looks from passer-by’s who had obviously heard them but hadn’t had the guts to comment.

…

Towards the end of their picnic the mood changed, gone was the playful fun only to be replaced by a tension. Eren knew Levi didn’t want to go home, didn’t want to know what would be waiting for them. If it was positive then he knew it was time to let Hange go, and if it was negative then he knew Hange would never have a chance at independence.

“Shall we head back?” Eren asked, he’d tried to take as long as possible to pack up their picnic.

“I suppose we have to.” He sighed.

“Remember, nothing has to change after today unless you want it to.” He reassured him, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

Levi only nodded his head in response, he couldn’t bring himself to speak. But Eren didn’t pressure him, instead just filled the silence with small anecdotes of his housemates or people from university. Levi didn’t offer a response but Eren knew he was listening and he appreciated what he was doing.

He practically froze when he arrived at the door, his hand getting clammy and beginning to shake. Levi wasn’t sure if it was fear or hope that settled in his stomach, all he knew was he wanted the best for Hange.

Eren decided to take the lead and opened the door, sighing in relief when Levi walked inside. They both found Hange and Moblit sat at the kitchen table, Hange currently painting his nails.

“You’ve got soft features so you have to go bold with your nails.” Hange told him.

“Right, and you don’t think red is too harsh?” Moblit asked.

“No, I think it compliments you.” She reassured.

“Hey sweetie, have a good day?” Levi asked, casually sitting beside the pair. Only Eren noticed how his shoulders remained tight.

“I did.” She nodded. “Except this guy is the laziest person I have ever met. Wouldn’t do anything for himself!”

“Hey! I’m a guest, you should be taking care of me.” He protested.

“I’ve been making him drinks, made his lunch, even got his desert.” She laughed.

“That’s more than I can get you to do in a month.” Levi complained.

“Yeah, well I don’t need to impress you.” She stuck her tongue out.

“Hange, you said you’d find me a scarf to ‘spice up my outfit’.” Moblit said, using quotation marks with his spare hand. “Can you go grab it for me?”

“Sure.” She nodded. Levi knew she’d be gone a good ten minutes as nothing was ever sorted in her room. He guessed that was what Moblit was counting on.

“How was she?” Levi asked once she was out of ear shot.

“Good.” He nodded. “It’s fascinating really. If I hadn’t met you beforehand I would never have said she has difficulties.”

“She can have very bad days.” Eren warned.

“I know, I don’t doubt that. But when she is good, she is very good.” He said. “I really think she would benefit from more independence.”

“I agree.” Levi reluctantly admitted. “But I worry that when she needs someone she won’t have the right support.”

“Of course, you’re not the only one.” Moblit reassured, reaching into his bag and pulling out a brochure. “What we offer is a flat in a complex and within that we offer different levels of support.”

“Right.” Levi nodded, flicking through to look at the flat. It seemed nice enough, filled with all the amenities she would need and want.

“We would place Hange in a level 1 flat, which means she would live alone but have a key worker in a flat above if she needs it.” He explained.

“And you would be her key worker?” Eren asked.

“Well, it would all depend on who you and Hange decide. I would be more than happy to work with Hange but you may find someone better suited when you come to visit.” He smiled. “Now each level 1 key worker will have three people they support ad this will include group outings so Hange will still have plenty of opportunities to socialise.”

“Great.” Levi mumbled, feeling guilty that for the past few years he and Eren were the only social contact she had.

“So, there will be set times that her worker will come and visit her. One of these being in the morning where we can make an assessment and see if she will need a level 2 key worker for the day for a more one-to-one support.” He smiled, flicking to the back of the brochure and showing the different levels of staff. Lots of smiling faces stared up at Levi, each one selflessly dedicating their lives to someone else. And Levi couldn’t be more grateful people like that existed.

“It all sounds amazing, but what is the cost?” He frowned, knowing there had to be a negative somewhere.

“Right, I crunched some numbers after I spoke to Eren, because Hange has no legal guardians it would be government funded.” He smiled. “It will only cost £300 a month compared to the usual £1000 plus.”

“Christ.” He sighed, he really needed to get a job.

“I know it’s more than you can probably afford at the moment.” Moblit said softly, knowing that neither man currently had a job. “But giving her some independence and you your life back will be such a benefit that the cost won’t feel as bad.”

“And if she changes her mind?” Levi questioned.

“You have a two month trail and then she can come home, free of charge.” He reassured. “But she’s ready, trust me. There is nothing worse than tearing a person away from their primary carer if they don’t want to and we would never do that. But with Hange, she wants this.”

“I want what?” Hange asked, walking back into the room.

“We were just looking at some flats.” Levi explained.

“Why?” She frowned, sitting at the table.

“For you.” He admitted.

“You kicking me out?” She gasped.

“No.” He shook his head. “I know you’re fed up of me treating you like a child, I should have realised I was sheltering you. You’re an adult and you can look after yourself, even if I have been ignoring that for years.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” She smiled, throwing herself at Levi for a hug.

“I didn’t apologise.” He frowned, returning the embrace all the same.

“I know, but I could tell it was your own awkward way of doing it.” She laughed. “So, do I get to pick my own flat?”

“Yeah, course you can.” Moblit smiled, passing her the brochure.

Levi watched her and seeing her excited smile he knew he had made the right choice.  Even if it was hard and he wouldn’t know what to do with himself without her she was not his to keep any longer. She was ready for more out of life.

…

Since they had signed Hange up for a new Eren had been spending almost of all his time with Levi. He knew the transition would be hard for him and he wouldn’t tell anyone about his feelings, but he wanted to be there in case he needed him. Instead he just silently helped Hange pack up her things and occasionally excused himself when it became too much.

But after a hard couple of weeks they were finally ready, Moblit would be coming today to pick Hange up and help her move into her new place. Levi had decided it would be best for him to stay home and let her take this step alone.

“You ready?” Eren asked as he heard Moblit pull up in the removal van.

“As I’ll ever be.” He smiled grimly.

“He’s here, he’s here, he’s here!” Hange cheered, racing down the stairs and hurtling towards the door.

Levi wish he could share her enthusiasm but for him it was just the end of an era. For as long as he could remember it was the two of them against the world. They hadn’t needed anybody else as long as they were together and now everything had changed.

He glanced to one side as Hange began to carry the few boxes she had out to the van, Eren placed an arm around his shoulders and gave him a soft kiss on the head.

“It’s going to be okay.” He whispered.

“I know.” He croaked.

Levi wanted to help, he wanted to do something but instead he was frozen as he watched the one constant in his life leave him. His house would certainly lack sunshine with her gone.

“Right, I suppose this is goodbye.” Eren said awkwardly as Moblit carried out the last box.

“I will miss you Eren!” Hange smiled, opening her arms wide. “Promise to come visit me?”

“Of course.” He laughed. “There is only so much I will be able to take of grumpy over there.”

Hange giggled and pulled away, glancing towards Levi with uncertainty. There was so much to be said between them but how to find the words.

“You’ll come visit, won’t you?” She asked.

“Course I will.” He scoffed, wrapping his arms around her.

“I… I will miss you Levi.” She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

“I’ll miss you too.” He promised.

“I never said it before but thank you.” She said.

“For what?” Levi frowned, stroking her hair as he felt her tears dripping onto his shoulder.

“For everything you’ve done for me, I know I haven’t been easy these past couple of years and I know you’ve struggled but you have given me everything I have ever needed. And you didn’t have to. When I woke up in that hospital bed you could have just walked away and I wouldn’t have blamed you but you didn’t and I love you for it.” She sobbed, burying her head into his neck.

“Of course I wouldn’t have done.” He denied. “You’re my best friend and I would have moved heaven and Earth to help you. But I need to say sorry.”

“No you don’t.” She laughed wetly.

“I do, because it took me too long to notice that you were ready, it took someone who didn’t even know you to tell me and it shouldn’t have done.” He berated himself. “I was just scared. You were all I’ve ever had Hange and I selfishly wanted to keep you to myself. I didn’t want to change what we had because it worked and I was happy, I stupidly assumed you were too.”

“I was Levi!” She furiously denied, pulling back to look him in the eye. “Don’t ever think I wasn’t happy.

“All set.” Moblit announced as he walked through the door, awkwardly averting his eyes when he realised he interrupting their goodbye.

“Right.” Hange nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. “Let’s get out of here before this soppy sod convinces me to stay.”

“As if.” Levi half smiled. “Be glad to see the back of you.”

Hange returned the smile before following Moblit out to the van, eagerly waving the whole way down the street. Even when Levi and Eren became mere spots in the distance.

“Wow.” Levi mumbled as the van turned out the end of the street. “She’s really gone.”

“It’s what’s best for her.” Eren reassured.

“I know. This must have been how Mummy Jaeger felt when she dropped you off at uni.” He tried to joke.

“You’re doing a lot better than her.” He laughed. “She cried for a good hour.”

“I think I can hold it together.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s just going to be strange without her.”

He wandered back into the house, already feeling too big for just himself. Empty without the sounds of joy and life Hange brought to the place.

“You’ll get used to it.” Eren promised, gently shutting the door.

“Maybe I could find a new roommate.” He suggested, running a finger along the bannister that used to always be home to Hange’s coats and hoodies.

“Maybe.” Eren agreed, although a month away from his graduation and his impending move the last thing he wanted was to leave Levi alone with a potential new love interest.

“I suppose you’ll be looking for somewhere soon too?” He asked.

“I think my old room is still waiting for me at home.” He shrugged.

“Well you’re always welcome here, if you wanted.” Levi tried to say casually but the way he avoided Eren’s gaze showed how serious his offer was. It was something he’d obviously been thinking about for a while and was building the courage to say.

“Are you asking me to move in?” His eyes widened.

“I guess.” He glanced at his nails in an attempt to seem blasé.

“Yes!” Eren screamed, rushing forward and scooping Levi off the group who squealed at the unexpected move. “Of course I will move in with you.”

“Alright, alright.” He laughed. “Put me down before I regret offering.”

But Eren didn’t release him, instead brought him closer to his face so he was able to kiss his new live-in boyfriend. He giggled into the kiss at the thought, Levi may have muttered something about him being ‘fucking weird’ but he was too happy to care. Today marked the start of something new for both Levi and Eren, and it would be the first step of many they would be taking together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one more chapter then that will be the end of this story :( can’t believe it’s almost finished! Even if it has taken me years to complete


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I officially hate writing the last chapter of a story, I feel like no matter what I did I couldn’t do it justice. Despite re-write after re-write it still feels a little rushed to me but I made a promise that I would finish before the end of this year and I rapidly ran out of days! I hope it doesn’t feel like a let down ending.

Levi frowned over his coffee, watching as Eren nervously bounced his leg. It was a sign that he had something important to share but was still mulling over the words. Levi wouldn’t push him though, he knew when he was ready Eren would blurt it out in an unexplained outburst.

“My graduation is tomorrow.” Eren practically shouted, just as Levi had predicted.

“I know, I was there when we spent hours in rent-a-tux.” He rolled his eyes.

“Moss boss.” He defended in a grumble, Levi had been adamant it was worth buying a suit rather than sweating into cheap trousers several people had worn before him but Eren was convinced his budget wouldn’t stretch that far.

“Regardless, I am well aware that your graduation us coming up.” He said, the day had been torture, only made survivable by seeing Eren looking stunning in a variety of suits and then topped off by a fumble in the changing room.

“My mum and dad are coming but I still have a spare ticket.” He muttered.

“I thought your sister was coming.” Levi replied.

“No, she’s meeting us for dinner afterwards.” Eren explained. “I think with her boyfriend.”

“Okay.” He nodded.

“We’re going for Mexican food afterwards, you like Mexican food, right?” He asked, Levi sighed at the question.

“Can we stop this weird rambling narrative and skip to the part where you actually tell me what you want?” He groaned, they’d been together over two months and Eren still seemed nervous to ask Levi anything directly.

“I want you to come.” Eren whispered, blushing.

“To the meal?” He cringed, meeting Eren’s parents seemed like a huge step.

“No, to my graduation. I want you to be there, I’d be proud if you were there.” He mumbled, awkwardly running his finger around the rim of his drink.

Levi knew what his answer should be, the right thing to say was yes, the proper feeling should be happiness that his boyfriend loved him so much he wanted him at his graduation but instead he choked over his words and felt fear.

Eren’s whole family would be at his graduation, all his friends and peers. All watching him, all judging him. Since the start of their relationship Levi had successfully managed to avoid meeting anyone from Eren’s life and that was the way he had liked it.

He didn’t know how much Eren’s friends knew about him, what he used to do for a living, but he could do without the judgement and drama. Especially if it meant ruining his boyfriend’s graduation.

“I’m flattered Eren, really I am.” Levi finally replied, reaching out to hold his still trembling hand.

“You’re going to say no, aren’t you?” Eren asked.

“This is your day, don’t make it about me.” HE replied.

“What?” He frowned. “It’s not about you, it’s about me wanting to know you’re there for me.”

“And I am, but can you really imagine the day going smoothly? Introducing your 30-year-old boyfriend to your parents and them just accepting it and happily watching your graduation?” He rolled his eyes.

“Well, it wouldn’t exactly be a surprise.” He shrugged with a smile.

“Excuse me?” Levi blinked.

“I mean, I’ve already told them about you. They know I have a boyfriend, if anything they’d be more surprised if you didn’t show up.” He admitted sheepishly.

“You’ve told them?” He frowned.

“They were a little suspicious when I said I wasn’t moving back home.” He smiled.

“Oh.” Levi nodded.

Eren’s parents knew and they weren’t disgusted. Eren had told them and he wasn’t embarrassed. They were expecting him at the graduation and there was no judgement. Only acceptance.

“Okay.” He nodded. “I’ll come.”

“Really? Thank you.” Eren grinned, leaning across the table to give Levi a kiss.

If Eren was proud of their relationship maybe Levi needed to stop looking for excuses, he needed to stop hiding behind his fear. Eren wanted to be by his side just as much as he did in return.

…

Levi sat on Eren’s bed with a scowl on his face, if he wasn’t so concerned about his suit rumpling he’d probably drop back onto the bed and flop his arm over his eyes – he liked to do things with a flair of dramatics. And not just to save his suit was he perched on the end of the bed, god knows what he would lean in if he lay back. This place was a mess.

It hadn’t seemed so bad when he was last here, granted it had been months ago and a hefty pay check at the end of it certainly sweetened the deal but it must have been cleaner. Levi would never agree to had sex somewhere so filthy, unless he’d been completely distracted by Eren.

“I know it is here somewhere.” Eren complained, emptying out another draw in a desperate attempt to find his only tie. When they officially moved in together Levi had a lot of work ahead of him to make Eren an acceptable roommate.

“When was the last time you cleaned this place?” Levi grimaced, barely dodging some flying underwear Eren has frantically throwing around.

“I don’t know, not that long ago.” He shrugged. “Probably about a month.”

“A month?!” He shrieked, desperately wishing he had bought his disinfectant with him.

“A ha!” Eren cried, producing a red tie from the depths of his mess.

“Great, can we get out of here now.” Levi asked, his skin practically crawling being stuck inside this room.

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled, his fingers fumbling over his tie.

“Come here.” He rolled his eyes, gesturing for Eren to come closer.

Levi smiled softly as he lifted up Eren’s collar, gently slipping the tie around his neck again. It was close to a year ago since he met Eren and who would have guessed this is were he would have ended up. The picture of domesticity, tying his boyfriends tie as he got ready to meet the family.

“Levi?” Eren asked softly. “Please be gentle with my parents, they’re very religious. It took a look to accept me as gay so be on your best behaviour.”

“Excuse me?” Levi frowned, how dare a little brat tell him to behave.

“I know you can be a little crass sometimes, and I love you for it, but they might not be as happy about it.” He mumbled.

“You mean I can’t talk about how you nail me harder than the Jews nailed Jesus to the cross?” He deadpanned.

“Levi!” Eren blushed. “You shouldn’t say that in any company, let alone my parents!”

“Shame, that’s the only religious anecdote I know.” He shrugged, securing Eren’s tie around his neck.

“You don’t have to hide behind jokes, they’ll love you. I know it.” He reassured him, pressing a kiss on his crown. “Right, we’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon.”

Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and dragged him out the room and down the stairs. Levi kept his eyes down as they left, meeting his parents was one thing but his friends would just have to wait for another day.

“Oh my god! Is this Levi?”

Or not.

“Yeah Sash.” Eren smiled, pulling Levi forward from behind him. “Levi this is one of my housemates Sasha. Sasha this is Levi.”

The brunette eyed Levi up and down, a smirk on her lips as she silently assessed him.

“Armin! Get out here! Levi is here!” She hollered.

Levi cringed at the excited patter of feet across the laminate before a blonde kid skidded into the hall, eyes wide as he took in the sight before him.

“You are not what I expected.” Armin finally spoke.

“How so?” Levi asked.

“You’re more attractive.” Armin decided.

“Exactly!” Sasha clicked her fingers. “When Eren said older I expected sugar daddy old but you’re still looking good, considering.”

“Thanks?” Levi frowned, was that actually a compliment?

“Well, well, well.” Another voice spoke, entering the room with a brown-haired companion. “If it isn’t the infamous Levi.”

“Jean.” Eren warned from behind him, the boy just held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

“Hi, I’m Marco.” The other boy stepped forward, formally holding his hand for Levi to shake.

“Hi.” Levi replied, taking his hand. “I’m Levi.”

“Is it true? Levi is really here?” Levi looked up and there was a blonde girl staring at him over the banister, these brats were literally coming out of the woodwork, how many more were hiding in this tiny house?

As if to answer his question the front door was thrown open and yet another person walked in. He was short, had a shaved head and looked vaguely familiar to Levi.

“What’s everyone doing?” The new arrival asked, frowning at the gathering in the hallway.

“Meeting Eren’s new boyfriend.” Sasha practically sang.

“Oh.” He nodded, glancing over to Levi with a slight frown. “Hey, I’m Connie. Haven’t we met before?”

“I doubt it.” Levi shook his head, unless he’d been a client but as Sasha clung to him he suspected he wasn’t Connie’s type.

But suddenly it clicked into place, he had been a client many weeks ago only he wasn’t hiring Levi for his own gain. It was a birthday present for the boy whose hand had suddenly gone clammy in his.

Connie’s eyes widened as he too made the connection, only for them to quickly narrow when he’d remembered.

“Levi, good to see you again.” Connie nodded.

“Likewise.” He agreed, waiting for the other guy to out him. For everyone’s excitement to quickly sour.

“How’s work?” He challenged.

“Got a new job, thanks for asking.” He replied.

“Glad to hear it.”

“Right.” Eren announced loudly, hoping to break some of the tension. “We need to head out or we’ll be late for the ceremony.”

The group chorused through good lucks, congratulations and nice meeting you Levi’s before dispersing. Leaving only Armin still stood with them.

“I know how you and Eren met.” Armin announced, forcing himself to stand taller.

“Okay.” Levi nodded, if Eren wasn’t ashamed why should he be?

“And I’ll be honest I didn’t really trust you to start with. But Eren trusts you completely and I believe his judgement. Just don’t let him down.” He threatened, Levi was slightly impressed someone so small could be so intimidating.

“I would never do that.” He promised.

“You’ve done it before.” He challenged, he would never forget the depression Eren had fallen into the first time Levi had pushed him away.

“That was different.” Eren defended.

“No, he’s right.” Levi agreed with Armin. “I hurt you, for no good reason. It was a mistake, and Eren wasn’t the only one who was hurt by my stupidity. I have learnt from that and I won’t let fear ruin what we have again. You have my word.”

“Good.” Armin nodded, before turning to Eren. “Good luck today and try not to fall on stage.”

“I’ll do my best.” He laughed, once again dragging Levi behind him and towards the door.

…

“Why won’t it stay on?” Eren whined as his graduation cap slipped over his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Because you didn’t actually measure your head, you just guessed.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Well, who know it would matter so much?” He asked.

Levi resisted the urge to tell him that every person knew you had to measure your head properly but instead just pulled his wallet out his pocket. He retrieved a couple of hair grips - carrying hair accessories was a habit he hadn’t been able to break since Hange - and helped Eren to secure the cap to his head.

“Eren! Eren!” A woman’s voice shouted through the crowd, the boy in question looked over Levi’s shoulder with a wide smile.

“Mum!” He shouted back, running towards the woman.

Levi watched with a smile as he embraced his mum, she looked remarkably like him – not that he should have been overly surprised people did tend to resemble their parents. The same kind eyes and soft smile, only wrinkled slightly at the edges to show a life well lived. Eren pulled back while his mum reached up to cup his cheeks, she was smiling widely and her eyes sparkled with tears.

“Look at you! My baby about to graduate.” She smiled.

“We’re proud of you Eren.” A man said, joining the pair.

Levi watched from the side-lines, he didn’t want to intrude their picture-perfect family moment. He didn’t fit in, he didn’t belong. He almost took a further step back to give them space but a hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the circle whether he wanted to or not.

“Mum, Dad this is my boyfriend Levi.” He smiled, proudly displaying the other man. “Levi, this is my Mum Carla and my Dad Grisha.”

There was a silence for a beat, so thick you could cut it with a knife. A flick of something crossed Carla’s eyes before she smiled.

“Levi! I’ve heard so much about you.” She laughed as Eren blushed. His Dad was harder to read, his stoic face didn’t change through the whole exchange.

“It’s nice to meet you Levi.” He greeted, holding his hand out for a shake.

“Likewise.” He nodded, shaking his hand.

The sound of a megaphone static drew their attention, the head of Eren’s course was stood by the entrance to the building.

“Sport and Exercise Science! Time to take your seats.” She hollered.

“Oh, that’s me!” Eren smiled. “Remember to look for me, I’ll be the guy with a red and gold hood.”

Levi rolled his eyes at the joke as Eren leant towards him and gave him a quick kiss. Despite the one doing the kissing, Eren still blushed profusely at the action before running towards the gathering of students.

“Well, I suppose we should take our seats too.” Carla smiled, herding Grisha towards the other set of doors. “Come on Levi, dear.”

Awkwardly, he followed the couple. Part of him had hoped they wouldn’t have met until after the ceremony so he could have sat on his own. Now he had to endure over an hour, alone, in their company.

…

Once inside Levi began to scan the students below, hoping to catch sight of Eren. He was sat next to a burly looking blonde, who Levi recognised as Reiner. Despite never meeting the man he fit Eren’s description rather well.

Besides him Carla and Grisha talked happily amongst themselves, Levi making no attempts to join in. He’d never met the parents before, no relationship had ever made it to that stage. He thought he’d be fine, he was quite charming and charismatic but it turned out that was only useful when he wanted to get into people’s pants. The skill did not transfer to boyfriend’s parents.

“So, Levi, how long have you been with Eren?” Carla asked, Levi wincing at the question. What had Eren told them? Their relationship was complicated at best and he didn’t want to put his foot in it.

“Almost a year I suppose.” He finally supplied. “I met him on his birthday.”

“That long ago?” She replied in surprise. “Eren said you’d only been together a couple of months.”

“Oh, right.” Levi stuttered. “Well we’ve only been dating a couple of months, before that we were just…”

He trailed off, eyes wide as he realised what he had almost admitted to Eren’s mother. Almost announced that for a year he’d just been casually fucking Eren before sealing the deal.

“Ah, say no more.” She smiled knowingly. “I was young once too you know.”

“And what is it you do Levi?” Grisha asked, leaning forward to see around his wife.

“Oh, currently I clean houses but I’ve saved up enough money to go to some night classes soon. Just need to decide what to do.” He muttered the last part but it was loud enough to be heard.

“Don’t panic about that.” Carla dismissed. “You’re young, you’ve still got time.”

Levi frowned slightly, just how young had Eren made him out to be? Early thirties was definitely too old to be starting your life.

“Did you know until I was your age I worked in schools, not teaching mind but assisting and it never felt right. Then at thirty-five, when Eren had just started school I decided I had had enough. I went to culinary school and became a patisserie chef, never looked back.” She smiled. “So no, you aren’t too old to change your life.”

“Thanks.” He smiled softly. After only knowing Carla for half an hour she had given him the pep talk he wasn’t even aware he needed. If dating Eren meant he’d get to keep this woman then he’d happily spend the rest of his life with him.

The group fell silent as they heard names being called, Eren slowly making his way up to the stage. After three long years Eren had finally earnt his degree, and granted Levi hadn’t even known Eren had existed for two of those years he was still ridiculously proud as he watched Eren take his scroll and direct a beaming smile up to the crowds.

…

“Hey, Levi. Want to share nachos with me?” Eren asked, eyes never leaving the menu as he asked the question.

“Why? You could eat them all by yourself.” Levi rolled his eyes, Eren had a huge appetite and an annoying quick metabolism to match it.

“I know, but people are less likely to judge if I share them.” He shrugged.

“I’m not much of a starter kinda person.” He said, he preferred to save himself for something sweet at the end.

“Please.” He pouted.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes.

“Yes!” Eren cheered. “Me and Levi are having the nachos to start.”

“Eren, you know we’re not ordering yet. Your sister still hasn’t arrived.” Carla scolded.

“I can’t help that she’s twenty minutes late.” Eren sulked. “I’m starving.”

“You’re not starving Eren.” Grisha laughed, clearly a conversation they’d had a lot through the years.

“Look, she’s here now.” Carla said, placating them both.

Eren looked up to see his sister walking in, looking as glamorous as always in a cocktail dress. She was accompanied by an equally well-dressed man in a fitted suit that he didn’t need to rent by the hour. Suddenly Eren felt very underdressed.

“Eren.” Mikasa smiled softly. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” He replied, standing up to give Mikasa a hug, subtly eyeing the man she had bought with him.

“This is Erwin.” She whispered in his ear, he knew he recognised the name but clearly he hadn’t checked in enough if he couldn’t remember what his sister’s boyfriend was called.

“What have I done to deserve two children dating older men?” Carla sighed, sending a wink at the couples.

“You should be impressed your children are so mature.” Mikasa replied, grabbing her menu without bating an eyelid at her mother’s scoff.

“So, Erwin, how’s work?” Grisha asked, his voice slightly stiff. Obviously, a gay son and a daughter with a sugar daddy was a little too much to bear, Levi mused.

“Fine.” He smiled politely. “As busy as ever.”

“What is it you do?” Levi asked, when it was clear his boyfriend had no intention of engaging as the menu had captured his attention again.

“Oh, just your run of the mill office job.” Erwin replied.

“CEO of the company where Mikasa is interning.” Grisha mumbled.

“Dad, don’t make it weird.” Mikasa rolled her eyes, an argument they must have had often.

The table fell into silence after that, everyone busying themselves with their menus and when the waitress arrived you would have never guessed there was a tense atmosphere. After that, any silence was filled by Carla, happily prattling on about anything that popped into her mind. As if she were afraid someone would say something untoward if she paused for a breath.

“So, Levi, where did Eren pick you up from?” Mikasa teased when their starters had arrived and Carla had stopped to eat. Eren scowled at her.

“In a club on his birthday.” He answered, using the same line he’d used on Eren’s parents.

“His birthday?” Mikasa questioned. “I was there.”

Eren choked on his nacho at her words, how could he have forgotten that Mikasa had been there. She came to visit him every year.

“So that’s why you disappeared and didn’t come home until five in the morning.” She smirked, causing her brother to blush.

“Five in the morning?” Carla tutted. “You could have at least stayed the night.”

“Mum.” Eren whined, wishing he could bury himself in the melted cheese.

“You picked a good night to find him.” Mikasa smiled.

“How so?” Levi asked.

“He was having a little crisis.” She winked, Eren’s eyes widening. Surely, she wasn’t going to announce his desperate need to lose his virginity to his parents. “He was convinced he was never going to find someone.”

“I guess I was at the right place at the right time.” Levi smiled, reaching over to give Eren’s thigh a squeeze. “For once.”

Eren smiled back and leant over to kiss Levi’s nose, momentarily forgetting his parents and sister were at the same table.

“I’m glad you were.” He whispered.

“Ugh.” Mikasa groaned. “I always knew you’d be sickeningly romantic.”

“Oh, leave him be.” Carla shushed her. “It’s sweet.”

Eren blushed again before turning back to his starter, making sure to feed Levi the odd bit just to wind his sister up further.

…

“Do you want to come in for a drink?” Levi asked as Grisha’s car pulled up at his house, well technically his and Eren’s house now. Despite Eren’s fears the whole evening had gone very smoothly, everyone clearly on their best behaviour.

“Thanks sweetie, but we’ve got a long drive back.” Carla smile.

“Okay, it was nice meeting you both.” He smiled.

“You too Levi.” Grisha replied, catching his eye in the mirror. Levi nodded at the gesture before leaving the car, letting Eren say goodbye to his parents alone.

“He’s a very nice young man.” Carla complimented as she watched Levi walk away. “And so handsome too!”

“How did you manage to get him to agree to dating you?” Grisha joked.

“Hey!” Eren protested. “I’m very lovable.”

“Of course, dear.” Carla nodded. “Levi certainly seems to think so. It’s a big step though, moving in together.”

“I know, but I basically live there now so it won’t be any different.” Eren shrugged.

“Just remember you will always have a place at home, if you want.” Grisha reminded.

“I won’t need it.” He defended.

“Right, we better be off.” Carla said, quickly changing the subject.

“Yeah, okay.” Eren smiled sadly, leaning forward to hug his mum through the gaps in the chair.

“You better call me at least once a week and invite us over once a month for dinner. Do you understand?” She whispered in his ear.

“Yeah, yeah.” Eren rolled his eyes, before giving his Dad a hug too.

“Goodbye Eren.” He said.

“Bye, let me know when you get home.” He said, pulling back and slipping out the car.

He stood on the driveway as he watched them drive away, waving until he could no longer see the car. He walked inside his new home with a sigh, how much had changed in the last year.

If somebody had told him this time last year he would not only lose his virginity but he would meet the man of his dreams in the process he would have laughed in their faces. But here he was, locking up the door of his new home that he shared with his boyfriend. Ready to start the first chapter of their lives together.

He bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time, towards his room to see Levi face down on the bed, only his suit jacket had been shed and his eyes were closed.

“Really? On my graduation night I don’t even get congratulatory sex?” He complained, climbing onto the bed and covering Levi’s body with his own.

“Yes, I’m tired and I have to get up early in the morning.” He moaned, from annoyance and not from the kisses Eren has trailing along his neck.

“We don’t have to get up early.” Eren disagreed, letting his hands slip under Levi and lightly palm his crotch. “We’re choosing to, there’s a difference.”

“Tomorrow, I promise. But not tonight.” Levi shook his head, burying it in the pillow.

“Fine.” He sighed. “At least get out of your suit.”

Levi groaned, but let Eren manhandle him and strip him until he was left in only his boxers and was safely under the covers. Quickly, Eren joined him and spooned the shorter man from behind.

“I can’t remember a time I didn’t have to sleep with your junk against my ass.” Levi complained, but made no attempts to move away. “You have your own side of the bed you know?”

“Yep.” Eren popped the ‘p’. “I just prefer it here.”

“Tch, pain.” He huffed under his breath.

Eren smiled and lowered his face to nuzzle into Levi’s neck, inhaling the scent he had got to know very well over the passing months.

“You smell like disinfectant.” Eren laughed, no matter how often he showered, Levi could never shake the smell of work.

“Well, that’s what happens when you spend your day knee deep in other people’s shit.” He yawned.

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it.” He teased.

“As much as I hate to admit it I do feel immensely satisfied when I sort out someone else’s home.” He agreed.

Levi snuggled down into the covers, a subtle indication that their conversation was over and it was time to sleep. But Eren was still buzzing, after today it felt like the future was his for the taking, he could do anything and be anyone. As long as he had Levi by his side it was all doable.

“Hey Levi?” Eren whispered into the darkness.

“What?”

“I love you.” He smiled, pressing a kiss behind Levi’s ear.

“I love you too.” Levi said, turning around in his arms to give Eren a quick peck on his lips.

A few quick kisses soon became hot and deeper kisses, soft caress made way for wandering and stroking hands, whispers dissolved in pants and harsh breaths, until Eren got the congratulatory celebration he had wanted from the start.

…

Levi’s hand shook in Eren’s as they walked, down a long and winding path with patches of green grass on either side. Flowers lined the doorways, an attempt to personalise an otherwise clone of a house. But the atmosphere was safe, the whole complex was a home.

“What number?” Eren asked, not mentioning the sweaty palm against his.

“Seventeen.” He replied.

Almost as soon as he said the name the door appeared in front of them, a welcome mat with a whale on, greeting them with a pun smiled up at them.

“Typical.” Levi scoffed, reaching up to press the doorbell.

They could both hear the excited yell from inside, followed by the patter of feet across the floor.

“Levi! Eren!” Hange shouted as she threw the door open.

She was dressed in a green dress with a slightly puffed skirt, a crisp, white apron over the top while she held a plate of cookies – that she clearly hadn’t baked but was planning on passing off as her own. It all looked very 1950s and Levi wouldn’t expect any less of Hange when she hosted tea for the first time.

“Come in, come in.” She encouraged, shoving the plate into Eren’s hands. “Do mind the mess, Moblit has been a little lazy nowadays.”

“Hange!” A voice shouted from the kitchen. “How many times, I’m not your maid.”

“Says the man elbow deep in dish soap.” She rolled her eyes and there was no real annoyance in Moblit’s voice.

“Poor guy must be run ragged with you around.” Levi teased.

“He get’s by.” Hange shrugged. “Oh Levi! Come and see my babies.”

Eren laughed slightly as Hange grabbed Levi’s wrist and dragged him towards to dining room. In the corner of the room was a small stand with a fish tank on top. Inside were two brightly coloured fish, adorned with stripes.

“The orange one is Sonny and the little purple devil is Bean.” She cooed. “Say hello to Uncle Levi.”

“You got fish.” Levi frowned as they looked at him with wide, glazed eyes.

“How sweet.” Eren smiled, maybe he could convince Levi to get a pet too.

“We take very good care of them, don’t we?” Hange teased as Moblit walked into the room, drying off his hands.

“Don’t drag me into this.” He shook his head. “Those fish are your responsibility.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She nodded. “Come on, I have tea in the other room.”

She rushed off again in excitement.

“She insisted on getting a new tea set and outfit for today.” Moblit laughed.

“Doesn’t surprise me.” Levi said fondly, following the sound of Hange into the living room.

“Wow.” Eren whistled as he walked into the room. “You went all out.”

“Uh huh.” She agreed with pride.

On the table was a large tea pot with smaller, matching china cups and saucers and to complete the ensemble was a cake stand littered with bite size treats.

“Well, don’t just stand their staring. Sit!” She instructed, pouring everyone a tea – remember to put two sugars into Eren’s.

“How are you finding it here?” Eren asked the question on everyone’s mind, diving into the cakes with vigour.

“Oh, I love it Eren!” Hange gushed. “It’s so nice to have my own space, don’t get me wrong I adored rooming with Levi but his grump definitely brings you down on a sunny afternoon.”

“Hey.” Levi protested. “But I must say I’m impressed you haven’t trashed the place.”

“You can thank my maid.” She teased, winking at Moblit who just rolled his eyes.

It was quite well kept, Levi noticed, a slight sprinkling of dust here and there but nothing that wouldn’t offend a normal human – only Levi. Sure, there was a lot of clutter but it was Hange’s flat after all.

“So, I saw you graduated yesterday.” Hange grinned at Eren.

“Saw?” He asked.

“Yeah, Levi sent me the pictures. Such a proud boyfriend moment for him.” She teased. “And I hear he met the parents, big day!”

“Yeah, it went well.” Eren said, smiling at the memory.

“Really? Daddy Jaeger didn’t threaten to behead Levi if he took away your virtue.” Hange frowned.

“No, not everybody is as savage as you.” Levi quipped.

“I guess.” She pouted. “And I’ve heard you enough times to know Eren has no virtue left.”

“What?!” Eren blushed, Levi snorted into his cup at his boyfriend’s response.

For the first time since he arrived, Levi allowed himself to really relax. He had been so nervous coming here, thinking that everything between he and Hange would have changed, it would be awkward. But their relationship was still the same as always, lots of teasing and jokes. No resentment. He had been sure once Hange had a taste of freedom she would have been angry at Levi for sheltering her for all these years. But she treated him just like she used to and he couldn’t be more grateful for it.

…

“Don’t be strangers.” Hange said as she walked them to the door. “Come back whenever.”

“Of course, if this is what we get every time I will be here at least once a week.” Eren joked.

“You will need to start paying rent if you do.” She narrowed her eyes.

“After all the free meals I gave you over the years, you have got some nerve.” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, you can come anytime but Eren can’t. No offence.” She smiled.

“And yet, I’m offended.” Eren pouted.

“Ignore him, lord knows I do.” Levi rolled his eyes. Hange smiled softly at the couple.

“I’m glad you found each other, really I am.” She said.

“Me too.” Levi admitted. “And I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Thanks.” She pulled Levi into a hug, the man reaching up to stroke her hair on instinct.

“I love you, baby.” He whispered, smiling at the pet name that hadn’t fallen from his lips in a while.

“I love you too, short stuff.” She replied.

“Watch it.” He warned, pulling away from the hug. “See you soon.”

Hange waved the couple off before disappearing back inside, probably to clean up the mess as Moblit had left the group alone after the first hour.

“She’s doing well.” Eren commented, taking hold of Levi’s swinging hand.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “I’m proud of her.”

“I’m proud of both of you.” Eren said.

“You sap.” Levi scoffed, but smiled all the same.

“So…” Eren bit his lip. “How about we get a baby too?”

“I’m not having two lifeless fish in my house, thank you.” Levi practically shuddered at the idea.

“I wasn’t thinking of fish, I was thinking more of a dog?” Eren suggested hopefully.

“A dog?” Levi tested the idea. “I guess we probably have enough room for a dog, but you’re dealing with it’s shit and potty training.”

“Deal!” Eren grinned.

Eren let go of Levi’s hand and wrapped it around his shoulder, pulling him close and kissing his head. Sure, it made walking a little awkward but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, he wanted to feel his boyfriend’s warmth as they went home, to a house that would soon gain a new member.

Who would believe so much could change in a year?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
